


Owning his Innocence

by Jjpforever



Category: EXO (Band), GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha - Freeform, Alpha Im Jaebum | JB, Alpha Park Chanyeol, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Babies, Baby Boy, Breeding, Cute, Daddy Kink, Domestic Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Headspace, Kinky, Kissing, Little Space, Love, M/M, Mpreg, Nesting, Omega Byun Baekhyun, Omega Park Jinyoung (GOT7), Pheromones, Possessive Im Jaebum | JB, Praise Kink, Pregnancy Kink, Thumb-sucking, Top Im Jaebum | JB, Top Park Chanyeol, Unplanned Pregnancy, daddy dom, ddlb, heat - Freeform, mafia, omega - Freeform, soft baby, sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2020-09-23 05:10:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 63,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20334607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jjpforever/pseuds/Jjpforever
Summary: In the world of alphas and betas, omegas are played like a rag dolls. Two innocent omegas, jinyoung and Baekhyun are unknown to the world of mafia are thrown into the hands of two most notorious mafia lords jaebum and chanyeol.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all are enjoying this ff! Please don't give up on this and wait for fluff and lots of smut!

Giggles ran in the air, and cute button nose turned cherry red, their body felt warm as they ran in the backyard covered with snow. A smile spread on the omega’s face as he watched the kids playing outside. That’s the only happiness he felt inside, looking at others and imagining himself. There was a time when those dull, dark brown eyes, shined and sparkled but now, they were just exhausted. Those eyes craved for attention, affection or anything that could fill their empty heart.

  
A boy, with raven hair came running and hugged him from behind, he was no different. He was worst.

  
It took a lot of courage for him to stand on his feet that covered in bruises. His arms were coloured with blue and black galaxies and his rosy cheeks covered with marks of red hand print.

  
For the one last time, the boy with blonde hair, glanced at the fairy lights and decorations and turned towards the broken boy. His hand lovingly ruffled the black hair and pushing them back, he saw that smile, smiling in pain.

  
“**I prepared the dinner. Come on, lets go before nothing is left, baekie”.**

  
Byun Baekhyun, the silver haired omega, who nodded furiously. He was baekie, Jinyoung’s baekie, the inseparable.

  
His shabby clothes moved with his body as he ran/ limped to the dining hall. His mind still lingering on the kids playing outside, it was Christmas, were they not supposed to be outside like them? The silver haired omega frowned but pushing all the thoughts down his throat, he washed his hands and served the food one by one to the alpha and beta kids.

  
Both the omegas quickly served the dinner and went to their chairs. Their chairs had plushie, showing that it was their seat. Sitting comfortably, they ate the food. Baekhyun glanced at the younger’s plate. He sighed. The quantity was extremely less and he lifted up his plate to transfer some food from his before anyone could object.

  
“**Baekhyun, I hope you the consequences of your actions**”, Miss Yerin, the head of the foster home said. The omega flinched on his place at the voice of the alpha and gulping down the lump formed at the back of throat, he placed his plate back to its place and muttered,**” I am sorry, Miss yerin”.**

  
A small humm from the alpha and they all went back to eating. Jinyoung nibbled his bottom lip, when he finished his dinner but his stomach wanted some more of it. He was not allowed to have more. Before he could even think for himself, his plate was taken away from the Miss yerin.

  
“you both will come to my office before going to the bed” she ordered and left.

Jinyoung slipped down from his chair and taking his plushie, he walked to the furthest corner of the room, watching others eat. Once Baekhyun finished his dinner, he took his plate back to the kitchen sink and washing his hands, he took his plushie from his chair and grabbing jinyoung’s hand, he made his way to Miss yerin’s office.

➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖

“**so, you are saying, someone is going to adopt us?”** Baekhyun said out loud, his eyes widened, too shocked to believe on it. His grip tightened on jinyoung’s wrist, who stood behind his grabbing his doll and looking down.

Miss yerin pressed her lips together and nodded as if she was really unhappy with news.

Baekhyun and jinyoung were the only omegas among the alphas and betas living in foster home. No one adopted them and now, they felt happy that they were getting a place to live.

  
“**you’ll be leaving tonight; you both have to reach to Seoul tomorrow morning with the closest train. This is the money for train tickets”** she said throwing some coins on her table. Jinyoung stood on his tippy toes to look at the money on the table. Was it enough to fill his tummy while travelling? That question vanished when she said “**these are only for tickets”** Jinyoung frowned and pouted.

  
“**no one is going to take us? Not our adoptive parents?”** Baekhyun asked with sadness in his voice. Miss yerin shook her head and her eyes went to Jinyoung, she smirked.

  
** “come on, go pack your stuffs, don’t be late”** her hand ran on Jinyoung back that made him feel like a snake trapping him, pushing himself forward, Jinyoung hurried out of the room, not forgetting the look on Miss yerin’s face.

  
They reached to their room and Baekhyun quickly pulled out his old hello kitty bag, the bag that their real parents left for him when he was just two years old. Jinyoung just stood away, watching his friend folding the flimsy clothes and placing inside the bag, while he sucked his thumb. Baekhyun lifted his eyes to look at his baby friend that stood there with no emotion. He cracked a smile.

  
“**jinnie, we will finally live in house. We will finally able to dream about our future. Aren’t you happy? You will get your plushies and you will sleep in a warm bed and no more starving”** Baekhyun grinned. His gut feeling told him that something was not right but the little heart hoped for something good out of it. Jinyoung pulled his thumb out and nodded.

  
**“we will be happy”** he just said it out without any expectation of his future. He was built like this. Living in foster house for so long and trained like a robot, did a lot of damage to them.  
Baekhyun nodded and kissed his forehead.

Taking their warm coat made out of blanket and wearing them, Baekhyun picked up the small bag and safely put the given coins in his bag.

“**our time is over in this place, jinnie. Tomorrow, we will have a new beginning of our life”** Baekhyun mumbled as they walked out of their room. There was no one to bid them goodbye. They just left in silence and didn’t looked back to the place. The cold wind slapped on their face as their feet took them out. The first thing Baekhyun did was, he knelt down and took a fistful of snow and threw up in the air. So, this is how it felt like to touch snow.

  
“**it melted”** he muttered to himself and grinned. He just couldn’t contain his feeling. His eyes went all over the places, those fairy lights lit up like star and reflected in his eyes.

  
His heart thump against his rib cage. He was going to see them for the very last time.

  
Seoul, a big city.

They wouldn’t get lost. His heart picked up. They’ll be all alone.

  
He felt a tug on his arm and saw jinyoung staring at him. It was heart breaking how jinyoung resisted the urge to play. He was not supposed to. He was not made for this. He was told to be leaving for Seoul, so, they’ll be leaving and never coming back.

  
Baekhyun was back to earth and they started to walk.

  
** “jinnie, Seoul is a big place, grab my hand tightly.”** He spoke so gently with jinyoung that it would make anyone go soft.

  
**“okie, baekie”** jinyoung mumbled.

The loud noise of train, howling the in air, making their body filled with goose bumps and a feeling of excitement in them. This all felt so unreal. People moved here and there so fast that their vision got blurred with the faces. They quickly stepped inside the first train they saw and ran to the ticket master that stood in black clothes.

  
**“ti-ticket to Seoul”** Baekhyun said. The ticket master squinted his eyes and huffed. He pointed his finger to the other side and said “that train, this train goes to daegu” hearing this, they hurriedly ran out of the train and went to the other one.

  
Smile played on their lips when they stepped inside the right train and exhaled in relief. This was real. They were leaving this behind. It was all real. The ticket master came and Baekhyun quickly extended his hand. “ticket to S-Seoul” the ticket master nodded and qyuickly typed something on the device and took money from them not before giving them a look or suspicion but let it go.

  
Both the omegas settled in their seat and looked at each other while grabbing hands.

“ **It’s happening, jinnie”** Baekhyun smiled amd looked outside from the window when he heard the whistle go off.

  
That whistle woke him up, woke him up to reality that he was finally leaving this place and the green flag was the beginning of their new life and journey. As the train picked up its speed, they heartbeat beats picked up as well.

Everything was going back, leaving the place behind. Baekhyun squealed hugging jinyoung.

  
“**jinnie, we are out! we are finally out that cage”** he prayed to the god and jinyoung smiled, looking at the scenery and his heart warmed a little.

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************


	2. Chapter 2

Golden eyes gleamed in darkness and a ferocious growl made chill settle in the pit of their stomach. The winter had no effect on the betas but the wild and fierce growl made them freezes. Their body stopped working as they stared into those golden eyes, filled with fire and anger. The growl vibrated out of the alpha's chest, who just glared at them. Slowly and painfully, their bodies started to get hot. As if they were in Walking on lava, their insides felt itching and their mouth dried up like drought. Beads of sweat collected on their forehead and it started to overheat. 

"it's the most pleasurable feeling, believe me" the alpha smirked and his fist tighten and he grunted. 

And finally, their blood boiled and their nerves burst inside their body and they fell on the floor, lifeless. What was happening? What kind of magic this was? Who was the person torturing them like that? This was no magic, this was just a simple thing, gifted to few alphas. Alphas who had this power, were known as supreme alphas in hierarchy. It was no magic but pheromones that acted as the powerful weapon. Pheromones are scents released by alphas, it was meant for domination and mating but the Supreme alphas pheromones were something dangerous in nature. Not only they attracted, they killed and dense the air that make hard to breath. 

It was ghostly silent and fog covered the soft thuds nearing to the dead bodies. The alpha carefully shook the body by his foot and chuckled while pulling out a pack of cigarettes. In the darkness, the face of the devil showed up, as he lit his cigarette and sucked his breath in. The small glimpse of the alpha was enough to send alphas on knees. Why it wouldn't? He was Im Jaebum. 

The mafia king and a big businessman to hide his dirty work under the rug. His eyes squinted at the sound of jingle bells playing at every corner of the street. He never liked this day. He despised those people who shared their family and love. He sucked the air and let smoke mixed in the air. He brushed his overcoat and walked out of the alley. His eyes ran from left to right and a black car pulled up with tinted windows. His Rolex reflected in the light that blinded some side walkers as he extended his hand to open the car door. 

Once he was inside, he took a deep breath and exhaled his breath. 

He loosened his tie and pulled off his gloves and threw them onto the seat beside. "are we done for tonight, Jimin?" his heavy voice showed how exhausted he felt and he needed a strong drink and a woman to release his stress.   
"yes, boss!" Jimin replied.   
Jimin, Park Jimin, a perfect sniper and Im jaebum's assistant. He was bubbly but a sassy man. Respecting his God was his religion and that was, alpha jaebum. 

" boss, we have a task to do. Underboss got some information about the omega auction" hearing this, jaebum growled. This was Seoul, a big city. No one cared about anyone than themselves and omegas were in this industry for so many years but jaebum couldn't stand these auctions. Even though Seoul was all colourful and lively, the reality of Seoul was covered with dark curtain and everything happened behind those curtains, away from people's eyes. 

He hisses and slammed his hand on the arm rest. "what's the timing?" he asked looking away from his driver/ assistant. 

" 5 am in the morning. These things hap— enough, Jimin. " he interjected showing up his hand and leaned back. 

The car ride was silent and jaebum liked it. His body was calm and cool. He looked at his hands and chuckled. They held so much power but still empty. Going back to the incident, that murder was easy but the officers would know that, this was the job of supreme alpha. 

Suddenly, his eyes captured a spot and he quickly tried to rub it off but hissed in annoyance. He shouldn't have worn his white shirt, it was a pain in the ass to stub away blood spots. “boss, you look tired for sure” Jimin chuckled. 

“and you are surely sitting in my office till 2 am, managing all the contracts. Not to forget, you are making my coffee too” hearing this from the alpha, the smile vanished from jimin’s face. He rolled his eyes and huffed, cursing his fate. 

“okay, boss” Jimin answered like a robot and sped the car towards the mansion that is located near to the isolated area. 

➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖

The alpha looked at himself in the mirror and sighed. His eyes ran all over his sculpted body which was covered with scars and tattoos. Some were bullet scars, gashes and slashes. This all gave him strength, strength to fight and live. They were all like the photographs that contained memories. He touched them and felt them. As if, he was remembering all the hardships and pain he went through.   
Jaebum and his brother, chanyeol. They were lucky to have that status of supreme alpha. Jaebum was a rock hard strict alpha that worked with rules and discipline. Being the oldest made it impossible for him to go soft on anyone. He never showed mercy to his one night stands.   
He just kicked out the girl when he felt uncomfortable and grossed out. 

He won't even flinch if he has to kill someone. 

Chanyeol was not a player type but he was not strict. He was Underboss, surely a carefree person, he worked when it was time for work and he played when it was time to play. 

But boy, he hated omegas. 

Everyone has a past. 

Their scent made him uncomfortable. He hated the way they attracted other and played like victim. They were weak and vulnerable. 

Chanyeol and his assistant, min yoongi. They were like hot and cold, sweet and sour. Yoongi almost done with his life but Jimin kept him sane. Don't get the wrong idea, he was just a bed warmer. Something, that even a dog can do. 

It was not easy for them to build their heart of stone and coldness. They had that brotherly love but the love they expected, they never found them.   
You cannot expect that living in Seoul and being a mafia. 

There was no love, it was all greed and money. 

Jaebum shook his head and exhale the breath he was holding. He pulled the towel over his head and dried his wet hair. After an exhausting day, he deserved a shower.   
Wearing his usual house clothes that were sweatpants and black tank top. 

Being in mafia brought a lot of rules and code. Not everyone can be in the mafia, especially with Ims. The Mafia is not just a group of people but it has its own value and code of silence. The Mafia is a family and the code of silence was an oath that not a single word in the family will spread out. 

This was the rule. 

It was 8 o'clock at night and everything went smoothly. The mansion was filled with the aroma of tasty food prepared by the chef and a low music played. 

Jaebum walked to the dining hall and settles on the head seat, while chanyeol sat beside him, following capos who worked with the instructions of boss and underboss. 

Jimin, yoongi and youngjae, they were the three capos worked under the Ims. And then sat, mark. He was a consigliere, who had his rough share in the business. He was an advisor and youngjae’s boyfriend. 

Jaebum looked at his brother and then at mark and Jimin. “ where are the others?” he questioned. 

“ capo yoongi and youngjae went out for movie. They said, they'll be late at night.” mark grumbled. Obviously annoyed with the fact that his boyfriend was out with yoongi. He disliked yoongi. 

“in this family, we eat together. Ask them to be on time” jaebum said and his eyes went to his brother, who quietly ate his food. 

“ what happened to your hand?” he asked. 

“ nothing, just small scratches. You know hand to hand combat always bring bruises” chanyeol gave a small smile and jaebum nodded, eating his food. 

“ hyung, we have to break into that auction” chanyeol said and jaebum nodded. “ Jimin sent me the details. We will be leaving at 4:30 am, sharp. Till then, ask yoongi and youngjae to prepare fictional name and information. We will be attending that.” 

Hearing all the conversation, Jimin pouted and huffed “what about me?” he asked. 

Jaebum's face snapped and he said   
“you'll stay back and complete all the accounting work with mark”

Jimin was about to whine when jaebum showed him eyes. Grumbling curses, he continued to eat. 

“go in my office, my work is still pending. I hope I complete them before 2 am” jaebum ordered Jimin and picked his own plated to keep in the sink. 

➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖

Baekhyun's pov

My ears picked up the sound of the train and my eyes shot open as I realised that I am not in my foster home anymore. I was out from that hole. I sat up on my place and hand went to my small bag that squeezed behind me. 

My sleep filled eyes squinted at the rays of sun falling inside from the glass window and peeking with my one eye, I looked for jinyoung. My hand slapped on the place beside me but it was cold. I was barely out of sleep when the ticket master whistled and asked passengers to move out. 

Where was jinnie? 

My eyes widen in panic as I watched others moving out in a hurry like a stampede. Few pushes from the back made me walk out of the train with tears in my eyes. 

Where was jinnie? Where did he go? How we are going to meet our new family now? 

Before I could even run to look for him, someone grabbed me from behind and covered my mouth a napkin. I gasped for air and an acidic smell entered my nostrils and soon, black dots covered my vision. 

➖➖➖

My body ached as I tried to move. I can't move my hands or my legs. 

I heard voices, unfamiliar voices. They talking in different accent, they all sounded heavy. Suddenly I was pushed on my sides and the blind fold was taken off from my eyes. The only thing I saw was big boots. 

They nudged my face and turned me to face towards the ceiling and I grunted at the stinging light that fell on my eyes.   
“ nice piece, ma'am,” the man chuckled and I heard whimpering and crying sound. 

I was about to ask, when the lady started to talk “ yerin surely sent some fresh products” my eyes widen in fear. I knew something was wrong and we ended up in here. 

I was pulled up by the lady, who had black hair with soft curls and a dark red lipstick on her lips. She licked her lips and said   
“ I would have painted you by now with my marks but you are here for auction, too bad.” hearing this, my body started to tremble. I know, I am not going anywhere and she was going to do bad things to me and it scares me already. 

Suddenly I thrown onto someone's lap and my eyes shifted to jinyoung, who was crying while being cuffed. I saw her stomping towards him and kick him while screaming “shut up! Crying like a dying bitch!” and she slapped him. 

I screamed when she hurt him, he doesn't deserve that. I was pushed down to the floor and the person behind my pulled off my clothes and ran his ugly hands on me before putting a flimsy shirt on me. 

It was the same as jinyoung, who lied there like a mute, staring at me with those dull eyes. 

“ cuff him and take them for the line up.” the woman commanded those men and we both were dragged in a small cramped room. 

The room was small with no window and a small bulb flickering, while I and jinyoung trapped in it with other omegas, who looked so carefree. 

I don't want to be here. This is so digesting. Miss yerin played us and made a fool out of us. 

Do omegas have this much bad fate? 

➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖  
💙💙💙


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have submissive jinyoung and baekhyun. Those who don't like it, can leave otherwise you all are welcome and please leave kudos!   
Thank you!

3rd person pov

So, this is Seoul? Baekhyun thought. He wouldn't be lying, if he said he was hurting from inside. What they read in magazines were something else. Seoul was a beautiful place with beautiful people. But, things in front of him were pretty ugly.

The way jinyoung was wailing and his body bruised little by little with kicks, he was afraid that he would lose himself.   
Was it all dream about having a good family. Did he really dreamt about a family that wanted him. People here were bad, they were not kind. 

Jinyoung sniffled and rubbed his eyes, almost hurting himself with cuffs. His cheek was hurting from the slap. It was not only a slap but those sharp nails cut his skin a little. He coward against the wall when he heard loud footsteps and shifted to baekhyun in fear. 

The door slammed open and Hyuna stared at them. “ I'll try not to sell you off but let's see our fate” she grinned at baekhyun and with a flick of her fingers, she called two men. They grabbed jinyoung and baekhyun by hair pulled them out of the small room. 

Jinyoung kept reminding himself that it was a dream but this was all reality. He was being dragged on to a stage where his life was compared to just some money.   
His heartbeat increased and it got difficult for him to breathe. 

“no, no, no” he mumbled to himself. He didn't want to face another panic attack.   
And then, he was thrown on the stage, in front of hungry alphas, who were ready to throw money at him. 

Jinyoung looked around in confusion. All focus on him. He was confused. He was terrified with numbers of growls erupting in the crowd. There were few who rubbed their chests in hopes of touching him in a disgusting manner. 

Jinyoung looked at door from where he was thrown from. Baekhyun was still trapped inside and this fear was eating him. No one cared that he was going through a panic attack. Nobody cared about him, all they wanted to touch him and tear him apart. 

Jinyoung felt like a piece of meat thrown in front of the wolves. 

➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖

“ remember, you both will be standing at the front in crowd. No one will do anything without my command. And to cause no suspicion, raise your cards for bidding” jaebum explained as tighten his Rolex and walked inside wearing a beautiful mask not to disclose his identity just like others. 

Chanyeol took a deep breath and exhaled.   
“ no hating, no hating. It's just work” he chanted it like a mantra and yoongi patted his back. “ all the best, boss” with his gummy smile, he walked inside. 

They watched omegas come and go. The alphas were so crazy that hey never gave them a chance to raise their card for bidding. They were all hungry for the bodies. Chanyeol huffed and looked at his brother, who asked him to raise his card but chanyeol didn't bulge. 

“ someone came empty pocket” a man behind chanyeol snickered. 

Chanyeol just rolled his eyes and shook his head. Seeing this, the boss glared at his brother. He was supposed to hear him out. Suddenly, the crowd went quiet when they heard a small thud. They all knew that omegas walked onto the stage, showing their body. No one was dragged and pushed on to. 

This brought jaebum's attention. His eyes hadn't moved an inch away from the raven head omega, who was whimpering and cowering away from the audience at front.   
His eyes squinted, when he saw something unusual. He was beaten up, messed up and probably having internal fight with himself. 

It didn't take a minute when another omega came running, his clothes tattered and blood coming out from the corner of his lips. Jaebum was focused when his eyes snapped towards his brother, who growled. 

“ fuck, no” he grumbled to himself. 

Chanyeol's pheromones flared in the audience and his eyes glowed. Jaebum knew what was happening. He felt that tension but he resisted. He knew, his brother would lash out. 

The growl went loud and suddenly security guards started to emerge in the audience and jaebum knew, that they had to do something. 

His eyes widen, when chanyeol growled loudly like an animal and threw off his mask. His hand shoving inside the pocket to take out the gun and it happened. 

Chanyeol shot the bidder. 

“ yoongi! Youngjae!” jaebum yelled towards the crowd at front and soon the room was filled with screams. 

Yoongi’s arms crossed at front and they pulled out guns and started to fire, while youngjae yanked out his knives, attacking the people from auction, who ran towards them. 

Jaebum threw the bidding card and his eyes snapped to golden colour and he pulled out a gun from the back. If it was mass killing, then let it happen. He didn't blink an eye when he shot female alphas to death. 

In minutes, the audience hall was filled with dead bodies and their expensive clothes covered in crimson red colour.   
Both the omega were top shocked to react and went frozen. They saw so much of blood that moving an inch felt life threatening. 

While jaebum, yoongi and youngjae were busy inspecting the area, chanyeol growled and his fangs elongated as stormed towards the silver haired omega. With his long legs, he took big steps. 

Youngjae picked up on the noise and his eyes widen when he saw silver haired omega with wide eyes and his body shaking. 

“ DON'T TOUCH THEM, THEY ARE SCARED!” Youngjae screamed but it was too late. Both the omegas screams in unison and fainted at the sight of the alpha.   
➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖

The was filled with dead silence and no one dared to make a noise. The car engine roared and the way it ran on the highway was enough to show that the alpha was furious. 

“ I believe, I expect an explanation” the boss gritted his teeth as spoke to his brother. He didn't even glance at him and it was more dangerous. 

“ I… I lost control, hyung” chanyeol stuttered, his eyes not able to meet in shame.

“ that's what you got to say? Nice. Im chanyeol cannot fucking stop his teenage hormonal body and lashed out in the fucking auction!” jaebum yelled on top of his lungs that made his capos jump on their seats.

“h-hyung, this never happened before!” chanyeol argued back. This grabbed jaebum's attention and he snapped towards his brother. “ yes! That's why we have two unknown omegas in our car, sleeping!” he almost spat out in anger. 

Chanyeol huffed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “ calm down. We will think of it when we will reach the mansion” chanyeol was confused. Why did he reacted that way. What was the cause? He hated omegas, he didn't like them, so why it made him so angry when he saw that silver haired in such a bad state. 

On the other hand, jaebum kept clenching and unclenching his jaw. What was he going to do with them. He was sure that the raven head caught his eye. He was attracting him in a whole strange way. 

The gates of the mansion pushed open, and the car drove in. 

And chanyeol's sweat dropped. 

➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖

Jaebum changed into clean and fresh clothes and sat on the head seat, his hands placed on his lap, as he stared at two omegas standing in front of him. 

Jinyoung and baekhyun stood in front of the boss, while the underboss sat near his brother, who's eyes never left baekhyun's. 

“ name?” jaebum asked. His voice was so heavy and deep that baekhyun gulped in fear before speaking. 

“ m-my name is baekhyun and h-he is jinyoung” he pointed at jinyoung, who nibbled on the cuff of his shirt. 

“ what are your ages?” jaebum served the next question. 

Why is he hiding? Jaebum wondered. He wanted to see his face again. 

“ jinyoung is 21 and I am 22” baekhyun looked down. 

“ why are you answering for him. Get away from him” jaebum's eyebrows squinted in annoyance. 

“nwo!” he heard a small voice and saw how raven head’s fingers tighten around the fabric. Baekhyun quickly hugged jinyoung and shook his head. 

“ not him, please. We are alone” tears dwell in baekhyun's eyes. 

“ you can be my personal assistant” chanyeol said. His eyes made eye contact with baekhyun, who just stopped breathing.

“ w-we can cook food, clean the house, wash clothes and plates. We know how to fold clothes and wash the car. T-they said, someone wanted to adopt us b-but they just wanted to get rid of us” baekhyun cried. 

Jaebum cleared his throat and said “ I think you should know that, no one adopts omega child, especially of this age. It was expected” 

Jaebum's words were harsh but this was the reality. 

Baekhyun nodded. He should have known that. 

He looked up and sniffled “ we have n-no place to g— you'll be working in here” he turned to look at underboss, who stood up from his place and walked towards him. 

He stood so tall in front of them, towering them with his height. 

“ you'll be my personal assistant. I need you to be well updated on me and for that, can leave him?” he asked baekhyun, pointing at jinyoung. 

“ jinnie, please?” he asked the raven head in small voice and gently pulled away. 

Now, only the boss and the younger omega was left in the room. Shifting his weight on to other leg, jinyoung tried to hide from the alpha's eyes. 

“ what about you?” jaebum cleared his throat, asking jinyoung. 

He just stared at his feet and mumbled “I… I can c-clean the house, w-wash plates and b-bathrooms. F-fold clothe— we already have people for that. We are already full with servants.” jaebum interjected. 

Jinyoung stopped himself from looking up and frowned. 

Where will I go? He thought. 

Will they kick me out? 

“ come with me” the alpha said. Jinyoung took small steps behind the alpha. Trying his level best to not to make any noise. 

“ what you can do in here?” he asked, showing him big kitchen. 

“ c-cook food and w-wa— no, I am not asking for that.” jaebum cut his stuttering. He was already tired of his robotic answers. 

“ s-scrub the tiles and clean w-windows” hearing this, the alpha sighed loudly and huffed. Cooling off his rising temper, he asked “ you know how to make tea?” 

The omega nodded. His toes fiddling and his hands clutching the shirt fabric. 

“ you'll serve me tea and drink a lot. Ask one of the servants my schedule and you'll know, okay?” he heard the boss say and jinyoung nodded again. 

He heard soft thuds and soon jinyoung was engulfed in a hug by none other than baekhyun. “jinnie, we will be working here. We will be getting a warm bed and room.” he squealed. 

“ w-what about food?” jinyoung frowned and baekhyun turned to ask but the similar expression came on his face when he saw the alphas left already. 

“ I guess it's just us now, jinnie. We will have food don't worry” he smiled and grabbed Jinyoung's hand pulling him towards the new bedroom. 

At least, jinnie has a warm bed to sleep and a blanket on his body. He thought and smiled, thinking about the future. 

💙💙💙


	4. Chapter 4

“you are happy?” Jinyoung's small voice asked, staring at the omega lying beside him. His breathing so slow, soundless. They were clean, they had few pairs of clothes. They had warm and cozy bed but their hearts, still empty. 

Baekhyun glanced at his friend and then looked at the ceiling. “yes, I am. They are so kind, that they took us. Imagine what would have happened, jinnie” baekhyun said. A small smile stretched on his lips.   
“ this bed is so soft right? They gave us heater too” baekhyun's smile widen and jinyoung nodded, smiling back at him. 

“by the way, you can't sleep?” he asked jinyoung, who hugged a cushion from his side. jinyoung shrugged. He was afraid to close his eyes. What if it is just a dream and they just move back to that place. Baekhyun hugged him and mumbled  
“ sleep, we have to work tomorrow” he kissed Jinyoung's forehead and closed his eyes, dreaming about the future. 

Baekhyun was in deep sleep, his body perfectly snuggled up in the blanket, seeking all the warmth. He was not shivering, he has a small smile on his face. Jinyoung stared at him fondly. Then, he looked around the room. The room was simple and had minimal things. 

A table near the window, a cabinet to keep their clothes and stuff and a queen size bed for them to sleep. Jinyoung lost his small bag in the station and now, he missed his plushie. He hugged the cushion tight and frown, when his stomach growled softly. 

“don't make noise, go to sleep” he patted his tummy and closed his eyes. 

➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖

Jaebum cracked his knuckles and grunted softly while stretching his back. He was still going on with his paperwork and he didn't intend to do alone for sure. His eyes made to the unattached documents and huffing, he picked up his phone. 

At the first call, Jimin didn't picked up. He knew that his assistant ignored his call. He failed again and this time, after a few rings, the call was picked up. “ Jimin, in my office” 

On the other side, the beta huffed and pushed his covers away and threw his eyepatch on the bed. “okay, boss” he grumbled in sleep and wearing his slippers. He walked out of his room to the alpha's office.

“ why he calls me at night? What did I do to him?” he whined to himself and carefully opened the door and peeked his head. He didn't even made his hair or changed his clothes, he just came in his printed pajama set. 

“ come in, jimin” the thick voice made him all pouty and he walked in. 

“ boss, I was sleeping and dreaming” he whined, sitting on the seat, grabbing the files. Even though he complained, his hands started to work on his own. 

The alpha's chuckled and shook his head.   
He glanced at the wall clock and turned to Jimin. “ go, ask that omega to make tea for me” jaebum said. Suddenly, jimin's sleep vanished and he sat upright and dashed out of his room. 

Finally, he got someone to order in mansion. 

He knocked on the omega's door and a few minutes later, he heard soft thuds. His quickly made his mean expression to show how serious he was. The door opened and jinyoung peeked. 

His one eye opened, trying to look for the person who knocked. Jimin pushed the door as little and jinyoung stumbled back.   
“ boss wants tea and made coffee for me, go” he ordered and jinyoung sleepy nodded. 

Yawning, he rubbed his eyes and walked out of the bedroom in his shorts and loose shirt. Jimin rolled his eyes and walked away not before muttering “do it fast” 

Jinyoung padded down to the kitchen, and switched on the lights. He squinted his eyes and moved to the sink to wash his hand splash some water on his face. Once he was finally awake, he took saucepan started boiling water. 

💙💙💙

“do you think he'll be able to make it? He looked sleepy” Jimin commented. Jaebum shrugged in reply. 

“let's wait and watch” jaebum sighed and went back to working. 

“ but boss, you really took an extra person” Jimin said. Jaebum just nodded. He knew well that he took jinyoung in his mansion, even though he was already full of servants. 

“he is an omega, he had no place to go and it's not like he'll harm us. Don't use your head in my stuff, jimin” the alpha scowled. 

Suddenly, they heard a knock and Jimin yelled “come in” jaebum decided not to look up and let the omega do his work, but his eye caught pale legs. Jaebum's eyes ran on Jinyoung's legs and his eyes stopped on those milky thighs. 

Those legs stopped near jimin's seat and then walked near to alpha. 

“s-should I keep here?” his small voice ran into jaebum's ear and glancing at once, he nodded. 

“ is this milk coffee? I don't like this!” Jimin snapped, slamming the glass on the table and his resulted jinyoung to jumped on his place and his eyes cast down to the floor. 

In seconds, jaebum looked up and growled at his capo. “mind your tone, beta Jimin.”

Jaebum sincerely looked at jinyoung and grabbed cup of tea. He took a sip and hummed, when the taste hit him. 

“ I didn't took him to make coffee for you, Jimin. He works for me and only me. He is not going to make coffee for you” the alpha scolded and Jimin nodded, apologizing in low tone. 

“jinyoung” he softly called the omega and jinyoung looked up. 

“do you understand me?” he asked and jinyoung nodded furiously. 

“good, go back to sleep. You'll come to work at 7 and make tea for me. Okay?” he asked. 

“y-yes, alpha” jinyoung mumbled and left the office. 

“don't be a bitch” he snapped at Jimin and focused on his work. 

➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖

“baekhyun, my shirt?” the alpha called as he zipped his trousers. 

The omega gulped and ran inside the closet to bring the shirt he ironed for the alpha. The striped blue shirt hung proudly on the rack and baekhyun ran back taking it. He stood in front of the alpha, who sprayed cologne on his body. 

Chanyeol took his shirt and wore it and then shoved his shirt inside his trousers and buckled his pants. Baekhyun looked elsewhere in embarrassment. He was pulled in reality, when chanyeol snapped his snapped his fingers. .

“don't zone out, you have work to do” the alpha chuckled and baekhyun scratched his forehead as he blushed hard, like a tomato. 

“where's my tie?” chanyeol asked and baekhyun looked at him in confusion. 

“I am leaving you this morning but from tomorrow I want you to be prepared. The tie is in the cabinet” hearing this baekhyun pouted and nodding, he walked to the cabinet and brought a tie that matched to chanyeol's shirt. 

“a-alpha, will this work?” his cute, small voice squeaked and chanyeol nodded. 

He stood in front of baekhyun, who took two steps back. “come on, fast, omega. Knot my tie” he said and baekhyun quickly got on his tippy toes and knotted an ascot tie. It looked so classy on chanyeol and baekhyun liked it. 

Chanyeol touched his tie and turned towards the mirror in confusion. 

“ thank you” chanyeol chuckled and ruffled baekhyun's hair, who smiled to himself. 

Once chanyeol was ready, he asked to omega to keep his room tidy and put all the things back to his original place. The omega nodded understanding everything and walked behind the alpha, only to bump his head. 

“ ummm… I am sorry for scaring you. It was unexpected, believe me” chanyeol said and left the room. 

Meanwhile, jinyoung stretched and moaned like a kitten. His eyes flutter open when the soft rays of sun fell on his face through the window. He yawned and sat up on the bed. Once he was awake and adjusted to light, he went to the bathroom for daily routine and showered quickly. He washed his old clothes and hung them on the wire provided in the dryer. 

He wore a new set of clothes that consisted, a button up shirt and cute shorts. Looking at the time, he walked into the kitchen and prepared the tea for the alpha. He looked at the servants around him and frowned. 

Why I don't have a uniform? He wondered.   
He pouted and strained tea in a cup. He carefully grabbed the tea cup and saucer.   
“ knock on the door three times and enter inside, okay?” one of the servants smiled and patted his back. 

Nodding, jinyoung walked towards the stairs. 

“knock three time and enter in” jinyoung mumbled to himself and took careful steps and finally reached to the main bedroom of the alpha. The door was dark in colour and alpha's initials written in gold. Jinyoung gulped and knocked three times. 

No response came and he frowned. 

He realised the tea was getting cold, so he carefully opened the door and peeked in. 

The size king size bed came in front of his eyes. The room was dark in colour and the rays from the sun, made it look more beautiful. Jinyoung tiptoed inside the bedroom and placed his tray on the table beside alpha's bed. 

Jinyoung pouted and placed his hands on his hips. “ he said, sharp seven b-but he is sleeping” he frowned and walked close to jaebum. Pretty omega's eyes ran up to the alpha's muscled, tattooed back. He gulped in nervousness and his dainty finger made its way to tap his back. 

He failed in the first attempt. 

He pouted, tried to tap him more but the height of the bed made a big issue for him.   
He climbed onto the bed, and his hand carefully placed on jaebum's back. “ wake up, alpha.” he whispered. 

He heard a loud groan and jumped back. 

Collecting all his fallen courage, jinyoung raised both the hand and shook the alpha out of death. Jaebum's eyes widen and snapped away from the omega, groaning in annoyance. 

“ what!” he growled at the omega. Jinyoung quickly slipped down from the tall bed and grabbing his tray, he placed on the bed. 

“ g-good morning, alpha” saying, he ran out of the room clutching his chest. 

Once he was away from the bedroom at a good distance. He looked at his palms. His eyes wide as he stared at them. His hands touched the mighty alpha's back. 

“ w-what did you do, dummy?” he scolded himself and stomped his feet like a five year-old and huffed. 

“ I'll be thrown out!” he cried and hid behind the sofa.

💙💙💙


	5. Chapter 5

“ you are zoning out, boss” 

Jaebum's looked dead in jimin's eyes and huffed. Jimin never saw his boss so worked up. What happened that made him so messed up. He was zoning out and sighing whenever he gets the chance. 

“stop looking at me and do your work, jimin” he groaned and carded his fingers through his hair. Hearing this Jimin just shrugged, “you are zoning out. Boss, you are letting your guard down” he replied, tapping his chin. 

“ thanks, do your work” jaebum scratched his growing stubble and took a sip of his tea. On the very first sip, he made a face and closed his eyes to calm himself. 

“ ask him to warm it, it's turned into water” he commanded. Jimin nodded and walked out the room, probably asking one of the servants to call that omega, who was in charge of it. 

Once he was back, jaebum gave him a document, “go to chanyeol and ask him to do this task. This is the contract, once the work is done, money will be transferred into our account” he ordered and handed him the folder. 

Jimin took the folder and jogged out of the room. He bumped into someone and gritted his teeth. “see where you walk omega!” his teeth snapped at little one, who pouted and nodded at him. 

“ all are meanie in here” jinyoung huffed as he walked towards the office. He was avoiding the alpha's and he successfully escaped from his eyes for three days by giving him tea before the time but the sudden call from him felt like a death call. 

He carefully pushed the door and tilted his head. “y-you called, Mr. Alpha?” he asked. 

Jinyoung blushed when jaebum's body from morning flashed in front of his eyes.

Meanwhile, jaebum went rigid when he heard that speak.

He didn't looked up and nodded. He remembered the surprised look of omega's face and the way he ran away leaving his slippers. 

“it's cold now, warm it up” he said and Jinyoung's head tilted in confusion. 

“I didn't serve you tea, Mr. Alpha” he replied back and jaebum looked up. His face heated up, when his eyes fell on jinyoung who hands his hands back and his hair fell over his eyes and his pout. 

He glanced at tea and his eyes widen when he saw, it was old tea from yesterday night. 

“who cleans my office?” he asked jinyoung young in gruff voice

“ i-i don't, alpha” he looked down. 

Jaebum took a deep breath and cleared his throat, “come here” he called with a curl of his index finger. Jinyoung slowly padded towards the desk. His feet making soft thuds and his heartbeat fastening. 

He was never this close to the alpha and it made him so nervous. 

“from tomorrow onwards, you'll be cleaning my office, okay?” he asked. His eyes not leaving Jinyoung's face, reading his facial features and expressions. 

Jinyoung nodded. 

“in words, omega” 

Honestly, jinyoung felt goosebumps in his body when the alpha spoke. 

“y-yes, alpha” he stuttered and taking the saucer, he started to move but jaebum stopped him by grabbing his arm. 

“ after this, serve me tea” jinyoung nodded again and left the alpha's office. 

💙

“ why me?? There are associates for this!” chanyeol whined, his eyes wide and eyebrows furrowed. 

“because, boss said?” this came out as a question while Jimin scratched his neck. 

“you have to kill his wife. She is a fraud. Boss wants it to look like an accident” Jimin explained and chanyeol looked at yoongi, who shrugged.

“I know that! But why me?” he slammed his hands on the table and Jimin sighed. 

“listen, clearly underboss I don't know! Okay! Just kill that woman and come back! Easy! Alright?” Jimin threw his hands dramatically and chanyeol just stared at the beta. 

“hyung always take the execution part” chanyeol stated the fact. 

“maybe, he finds you very intimidating after that auction thingy?” yoongi piped in and chanyeol glared. 

“don't remind me that!” he snapped. 

“look, whatever happened, I don't care! Just do it. It's giving money!” saying that, Jimin ran out of the room. 

“we have no choice I guess” chanyeol huffed dramatically and clenched his hand over his chest. Shaking his head, he took the clothes prepared by the cute omega. He took off his shirt, when it clicked him. 

“ are you gonna watch me?” he asked yoongi.

Yoongi gagged, “ I'll slice my throat rather than watching you get undressed. Ugly” he scowled and walked out of the room to wait outside. 

➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖

Bubbles flew with the wind and soft giggle mixed in the air. Sleeves rolled up, while foam covered their hands like gloves. The sound of the water, dripping inside the tub felt so satisfying as they were squeezed together. Jinyoung and baekhyun washed alphas clothes with their soft hands. Their hair running with the direction of wind and tickled their ears. 

“are we done?” the silver haired asked and the raven head nodded, throwing the last article in the bucket.

“my legs are freezing!” jinyoung squealed at baekhyun and picking up the bucket, they ran towards the wire area. The smell of detergents surrounded them and felt like hugging it. 

Once the clothes were hung. They kept things to their place and unfolding sleeves of their shirt they ran inside. 

Suddenly Jinyoung's legs wobbled and his stumbled on his feet. Baekhyun caught him on time and his eyes went wide.   
He knew what was happening. 

Alphas didn't asked them about food and no instructions from the alphas to the servant, left them with nothing. Servants were not allowed to cook food for themselves as they brought their own lunch and no servant was going to make food for another servant. 

Baekhyun and jinyoung survived on water and two packs of crackers. 

He knew the omega was stressed with lack of food and mental peace and his peace was little space. They have to survive and for that, they had to let go of one thing.

Jinyoung would enter in little space at night and had to leave it with force so that he could work. 

“jinnie, are you alright?” he asked, his voice laced with worry. Jinyoung took deep breaths and nodded. Trying to stand on his feet. He didn't ask for food because he knew, they would look at him those eyes that he feared. 

Sitting in the middle of the stairs, they waited for it to get better and hit the bed. 

Baekhyun grabbed Jinyoung's hand tightly and walked towards their bedroom. Baekhyun left jinyoung on the bed and dashed towards the table to grab a jug of water and glass. 

“drink some water” he softly said and placed the edge of the glass near to Jinyoung's lips. 

Jinyoung whined and shook his head. 

“nwo… pw-pwease” he sniffled and turned to the other side.

➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖  
Next morning.

One by one, baekhyun folded shirts and placed them aside. His eyes glancing at the alpha from time to time but they kept losing focus. He took a deep breath and placed his hand on his forehead and massaged it. 

“baekhyun, can you tie a normal knot?” chanyeol asked. 

Baekhyun licked his lips and exhaling his breathe, he nodded. “y-yes” he mumbled.   
Standing, he walked to the alpha and he his eyes irritated as he looked up to chanyeol's height. 

“i-i can't reach and my eyes” he winced. 

Baekhyun climbed on the bed and chanyeol walked towards the bed, holding his tie. He was tying the knot when he stopped abruptly. 

“i-i forgot” he bit his lip and stomped his feet softly on the surface of the bed. 

The alpha chuckled. 

“fold them and push them between the two fold” he said. Chanyeol's dark brown eyes ran over baekhyun's face, the way his tongue slide out and eyebrows furrowed, focusing on it. 

“ done!” baekhyun squealed and giggled. 

Chanyeol's eyes snapped to baekhyun's and he grinned at his childish way. Muttering a small thanks, he walked away only to be stopped by the voice. 

“a-alpha!” he heard the troubled voice and turned to look at the omega while wearing his coat. 

“i-i am scared of h-height” chanyeol melted internally and in three big steps, he wrapped his arms around the narrow waist of omega's. His hand brushing the side and once they tighten, he gently brought baekhyun on feet. 

Baekhyun blushed and looked away in embarrassment. He was extremely close to the omega, almost no gap and the strong cologne filled his nostrils, leaving him high. 

But one thing chanyeol got to know. 

The omega had a beautiful scent. His favourite scent. 

Cherries. 

💙💙💙

Jinyoung licked his lips. He was looking at the fridge as he bit his short nails. He wasn't actually planning on doing this but he had to do it. His stomach growled for the nth time and his winced at it. 

Jinyoung mopped the floors, clean stoves and kitchen platforms and watered all the plants. He did all the work that was thrown at him. Now, he was exhausted and wanted something to fill his empty stomach. He didn't want to throw up water out of his stomach. 

He saw, the kitchen was free and servants went for lunch. He quietly walked inside the kitchen. His heart beating fast and loud. He slowly opened the fridge door and carefully tool out the packet of bread. 

He sighed in relief when it was out safely. He took out one slice of bread and was about to eat it when was thrown on the floor with the force of slap. His body trembled and slowly the pain of slap emitted from his cheek, making tears fall from his yes, blurring his vision. 

“ stealing food in the absence of master!” a beta servant yelled at him. 

He eyed the bread near dustbin that fell out of his hand when he was slapped. 

He felt thorny vines around his neck, tightening second by second as he choked on his cries. His body felt numb and all he could feel was his cheek. 

“ I'll tell master about you, you scumbag! Worthless omega!” Jinyoung's head heard as he heard all the insults thrown at him.   
His nails digging in his palm, punishing himself. 

Jinyoung heard thumping footsteps approaching them, his heart almost beating against his rib cage. His eyes glanced at the polished shoes and he knew, he was gone. He'll be kicked out. 

“m-master! Master, this thief! He stole a bag of bread. He even tried to scratch me!” her fake voice made jinyoung feel disgusted. 

He didn't steal a whole bag! He didn't even touched her. 

“enough, you have no right to raise your hand. Get lost!” he scolded the beta servant. 

“but master, he sto— Enough!” he yelled in anger. His eyes glowed. 

The servant scurried. 

In seconds, the crowd of servants left area, leaving the alpha and omega alone. 

Before the alpha could even react. Baekhyun with worry filled eyes came running in the kitchen and hugged him tight. His hand grabbed his cheek and turned it towards himself and winced when the colour of handprint looked painful. 

Jaebum's jaws clenched at the sight and his fist tighten. 

“w-what happened, jinnie?” he asked and jinyoung wailed in baekhyun's chest, crying hard. 

“i-i downt wanna be hewl! I am hungwy… stawving… I… I didn't wanted to steal!” he cried, his voice muffled in baekhyun's chest. 

“ thwey awll bwad!” he cried harder and jaebum looked at chanyeol for answers who shrugged at response. 

“I.. I told you jinnie, we will drink water!” baekhyun frowned, hugging jinyoung close. 

“ tummy huwts” he cried, sobbing and hiccuping in middle. 

Chanyeol's eyes widen as he looked at them. “ you drink water? Like only water? Why are you not eating food?” he asked and baekhyun looked away in shame. 

“w-we had no choice. S-servants don't talk to us much and asking for food, m-made us look bad” his eyes running down to the floor in shame. His hand gently rubbing Jinyoung's back and rocking back and forth to calm him down. 

Jaebum's eyes didn't left the way raven haired cried out and rocked in omega's lap. His language, his actions, everything looked different. He squinted his eyes when he realised the omega fell asleep in baekhyun's lap. 

Chanyeol's sighed and bit his lips, wondering how they survived. 

“you'll be eating with us. Join us in the table” chanyeol's voice rang in baekhyun's ears, who's eyes went wide as he shook his head. 

“please,no” baekhyun sniffled. Jaebum raised his hand to make him stop.

“it's the final decision” he spoke and sighed. 

“he fell asleep, let me ta— I'll take him. Chanyeol give him something to eat” jaebum said in his deep voice and moved forward to pick up the sleeping omega in his arms. 

Baekhyun hesitated but a look from alpha was enough for him to free the omega. Jaebum carefully brought omega in his arms and carried his bridal style. 

Jinyoung was lighter than he expected and easily molded to his body. It was his perfect fit. Jaebum looked at the omega for the one last time and walked away from the couple in the kitchen. 

Jinyoung was settled on his bed and felt the warm coming out from an unknown source and tried to snuggle unintentionally. But, jaebum pulled himself away. He caressed the mark on his cheek and brushed the hair falling over his eyes. 

“you confuse me so much. Who are you? What are you, omega?” he asked the sleeping omega and leaning back. Jinyoung was too beautiful and ethereal. 

He was so pretty. 

What jinyoung did was his fault. If he would have taken care of their diet, jinyoung wouldn't have taken that step.   
He covered him with duvet and turned around to shock himself. 

“never saw our boss being this soft?” yoongi folded his arms and chuckled while looking at his boss. 

“my mouth is sealed with glue, don't worry” laughing yoongi left the omega's door and walked away. 

Meanwhile in the kitchen, chanyeol had his back face towards the omega, who looked at him with curious eyes. He felt so strange. An alpha was cooking for him. 

“you don't have to keep your problems with yourself. Tell me” chanyeol said as he took out the plate from the cabinet. Baekhyun sat upright and tilted his head in confusion. 

“w-we are h-habitual” he sniffled and chuckled sadly. 

Chanyeol walked towards baekhyun and placed the plated in front of him. “eat, it's omelet rice” he smiled. 

Baekhyun took chopsticks and started to eat. He smiles and looked up. It was a green signal for chanyeol. 

Baekhyun washed the plate and staked it back to its place. 

“t-thank you, that's very thoughtful” he thanked and bow down and small beads of tears left his eyes, until he felt warm chest against his forehead. 

“you don't have beat yourself so much. It's okay, I am there for you, baekhyun” he whispered in his ear and let the omega rest on his chest. 

💙💙💙💙💙💙💙💙💙


	6. Chapter 6

It's been days to that incident but jaebum cannot take that feeling out from his body. Whenever he sees him, his hands ached to touch that body, his fingers itched to grab him. His body to soft against him, like a doll. He was a doll. Such a sweet nature and beautiful eyes. 

Jaebum rubbed his palms together and leaned back in his seat. That scent wrapped around him, made it difficult for him to leave the omega. 

Peach and vanilla are addictive scent. Jaebum inhaled deep whenever the small omega passed him. His eyes making eye contact and looking away. 

Jaebum lazily signed the paper and sighed. The thought of jinyoung consumed him. Jimin saw the strange behaviour,  
“boss, you are zoning out again” he complained. 

“ask for tea,” he muttered. 

Jimin ordered and a few minutes later, the door carefully opened. Jaebum's eyes fell on the omega who walked inside. His eyes not leaving his body, he was eyeing him like a candy. 

“alpha, tea” jinyoung grinned and seeing this, jaebum nodded. He accepted the tea and jinyoung hopped out of the room. 

“ugh.. They always take time. I hope you are fine, boss” he grumbled and closed the door. 

Jaebum nodded and they started to work again until chanyeol barged in his room. 

“hyung, we are invited by the president of oil trading company” chanyeol announced.   
Hearing this, Jimin jumped on his seat and his eyes wide, asking “there's be food?” 

Chanyeol nodded and looked at jaebum for answer. “I'll be busy, as you know, I have a few meetings to attend. You can take baekhyun, if you want. Jimin and mark will attend the party as well” jaebum said. 

Jimin jumped on his seat, throwing punches in the air in happiness. Chanyeol really had a difficult reaction. He was more chilled and really like the idea of taking baekhyun. He really wanted to be close with baekhyun.

Chanyeol grinned and bowing in respect, he left the office. 

Jaebum looked at the overjoyed beta and chuckled. “go pack your bags for that, it's in the other city” he said. Before Jimin could leave, he asked him to call omega.   
Jimin grumbled, “I am not working for this post” 

“omega, I'll be leaving by office early, so no late work tonight. Plus, give me your proof of identity, so that I can make your omega identification card. It's necessary for you, okay?” he said, and threw useless papers in dustbin and fired them. 

Jinyoung nodded and stood there, fidgeting with his fingers. 

“want to say something?” the alpha looked up and asked. 

“t-thank you for t-that day. B-baekie told me about you” he stuttered, blushing like tomato. 

“hmm, your welcome” he looked away and cleared his throat and it was a signal for jinyoung to leave. 

➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖

“you like going out?” chanyeol asked. Baekhyun nodded embarrassingly and folded the clothes, placing them inside bag. 

“we are going to a city for dinner” chanyeol said. He liked talking to baekhyun. He wanted to initiate. 

“t-that is nice” baekhyun giggled but his laugh suddenly died down, when he saw the alpha approaching him. Chanyeol was a man with irresistible charm and he was too handsome. Baekhyun felt warm whenever the alpha came close to him. 

“accept this present from me. You'll be wearing this in the party” he said, giving him a box, covered with wrapping paper.   
Baekhyun melted like a wax and his insides jumped. He got a gift for the very first time and his little self wanted to dance and jump on the bed. 

He wanted to roll and scream. 

But he smiled softly, pushing his little self down in the pit and tool the gift I'm the most human way. 

“thank you” he smiled and placed the gift on his lap. 

“open it now!” the alpha sounded so excited that baekhyun didn't wanted to break that feeling. He quickly opened the box and gasped. 

It was a beautiful royal blue suit. He blinked rapidly, not wanting to cry and move into little space. It was so beautiful and of course, it looked so expensive. 

“i-its beautiful” he sniffled and chanyeol grinned. 

“only for you” he said out of the blue and baekhyun looked up in confusion. 

“i-i mean, this was only available for you” he scratched his back as his sweat dropped. 

Baekhyun placed the suit inside the bag and continued to do the packing. 

“you'll not talk to anyone. Just stick to me. Jimin and mark will be there. If you want, you can have them by your side. We will be traveling by car, so get ready for” the alpha made it sounded so adventurous that a grin plastered on baekhyun's face. 

He was looking ahead for this party. 

Baekhyun tidy the room, while chanyeol took the quickest shower. 

Baekhyun ran to his bedroom and freshen up a bit,took his blue jeans and black shirt and cute bunny slippers to wear. He quickly dressed up and looked at himself in the mirror. His bouncy silver hair looked cute in messy style and he blushed. He was checking himself for the very first time.   
He was back again in chanyeol's room. He handed the alphabhis shirt, wrist watch and napkin and got ready with a black colour tie. Baekhyun hand that tie wrapped around his hand, when chanyeol turned around. 

He swear to the lord, an image of baekhyun, in nothing but tied with ties flashed in his mind. That tie around his fragile wrist, looked so beautiful like an art.   
Gulping, he walked to the bed and sat on the edge of it. 

Patting his thigh, he called the clueless omega. That tight blue jeans, showed baekhyun's beautiful curves that set on perfect place. The blue jeans was hugging his body so amazingly that he wanted to bite him. 

Once, the omega walked in the space between alpha's tights, he licked his lips and pulled the tie around the alpha's neck.  
His eyes fell on the alpha's neck, while tying it. 

The way his Adam's apple bopped, it made baekhyun shivered. Baekhyun's fingers tighten around the fabric and eyes went back and forth to the neck and tie.   
He wasn't supposed to think like this. 

Chanyeol on the other hand, unintentionally place his hand baekhyun's waist and his thighs made contact with baekhyun's thighs. This touch felt so magical. It sent tingles in his body.

What was this feeling? 

Baekhyun's finger tips felt that hot skin underneath as he perfected the collar. He gasped when chanyeol tighten his hold on his waist. His fingers dig in the soft skin and finally, he yanked the omega against his hard, broad chest. 

Baekhyun's dark brown eyes widen as he stared at the alpha, breathing his scent and totally hypnotized by his beauty. He licked his lips and his hand firmly placed on chanyeol's chest. 

What was this attraction? 

He heard soft grunts from the alpha and before he could do anything, the alpha shoved his face in baekhyun's neck. 

Baekhyun whimpered, his heart beating his fast and his insides twisting and turning. His eyes blurred with tears as his felt his body hot. He could feel his breath on his skin. 

Even though it felt so good, it was terrifying him. 

“ba-baekhyun” chanyeol moaned his name and his hands rubbed baekhyun's sides, making him feel things that he never felt. 

“u-ugh.. Al-alpha” baekhyun whimpered. 

“you smell you good. I-i want to protect you keep you like this forever” his voice muffled over the skin. Baekhyun's felt so good against his own body. 

Baekhyun was resisting so much. Whatever chanyeol was saying was pulling him into little space. His head hurting and throbbing. He closed his eyes and turned his face away.

He didn't want to slip in little space. 

“oh my gosh, you are crying” he heard chanyeol and felt his warm hands cupping his cheeks. 

He refused to slip into little space. This was not real. 

He had no idea if chanyeol was playing with him or this was his real feeling. 

Baekhyun's eyes fluttered open and they met chanyeol's soft eyes looking at him with different emotions. He felt chanyeol's thumb gently caressing his wet cheeks.   
He sucked his breath in and all he inhaled was his expensive cologne and his pheromones that caged him. 

He wouldn't be lying if he said, he didn't like the dark chocolate scent of the alpha. 

He was so lost in the scent and then, suddenly he felt those plump lips on his own. It lingered for a few seconds before chanyeol's pulled away and softly looked at the omega, if he was fine or not. If he wanted to continue or not. 

Seeing how rigid baekhyun was and his eyes staring at lips made his lean forwards only for baekhyun lean away. When chanyeol leaned back, baekhyun moved forward. Baekhyun nibbled his lip in embarrassment, he was so embarrassed by it. 

Suddenly his pheromones got higher and chanyeol's grabbed baekhyun by his chin and pulled his close for a kiss when suddenly someone ran inside. 

“fuc—Underboss!” they heard. 

Baekhyun and chanyeol pushed each other away in a lightning speed. One fell on the bed and other on floor. 

“di-did I interrupted something?” Mark asked, winking and scratched his neck. 

“no, go get the car ready we are moving” he ordered and ran his hand through his hair and sighed. 

“baek—” before he could call baekhyun, baekhyun dashed out of the bedroom leaving chanyeol all in confusion.

➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖

“thank you, Mr. Chef” jinyoung grinned at the chef, who gave him two big pancakes with maple syrup. 

He padded towards the table and set his plate and saw a mug filled up with milk. He looked up and smiled, when the elderly chef smiled kindly at him. “eat, you should have asked me for food. Now, don't hesitate” he patted Jinyoung's back and left the kitchen. 

Jinyoung savoured the taste of pancakes and moaned as he chewed them. It was warm, fluffy, sweet and tasty. It was chewy and it made him so giddy that he could tell.   
Jinyoung finished his food and washed his plate. 

He got to know that the alpha called him. Dashing towards the alpha's bedroom, he knives on the door. “rwoom shervice!” he giggled out. 

“what?!” the reply came out pretty harsh. Jinyoung pouted and reply back “j-jinyoung, alpha” and he walked inside. 

Jaebum was resting and sighed. “bring me tea” he ordered. 

“milk or black?” he asked. 

“milk tea” he answered straight and short. 

Nodding, jinyoung dashed out of the room and ran towards the kitchen. He quickly placed the saucepan and was pouring a glass of water, when he felt something soft on his foot. He was about to kick his legs to shake off that feeling when he heard a small noise. 

His face snapped towards the floor and his eyes widen. 

“kitty!” he squealed and switching off the gas he crouched down. His big eyes stared kitten in amusement. “kitty” he cooed and carefully scratched her head. 

The kitten meows again. 

Frowning he took her in his arms. She was wet and shivering. Not wasting a second, jinyoung took a kitchen towel and her on it and gently wrapped it around her. 

“you'll be fine, kitty” he said and looked outside from the window. The sun peeked from the clouds looking cotton candy and jinyoung frowned. He realised, it was cold outside and the kitten must be struggling outside. 

He took a ceramic bowl and poured some milk in it. He carefully brought the kitten on the dining table and set both of them, the bowl and the kitten. 

The Kitten took small steps towards the milk bowl and leaned her head in to drink milk. He stared at her with adoration as she drank milk slowly. She pulled back and cutely licked her milk covered mouth.   
Jinyoung was soft. She was too cute. 

Meanwhile, the alpha groaned and looked at the time on his digital clock. It was more than half and hour. 

Did he went to pluck tea leaves? Jaebum wondered and huffing, he left his bedroom. His eyes wandered in the house in search of omega but found nothing. Guessing that he would be in the kitchen, he made his way towards the kitchen. 

He was about to yell at the omega when his ears picked up the sound made by a baby cat. 

“did he turned into a cat?” he muttered and stormed inside only to find his omega on chair playing with a random kitten and his tea long forgotten. 

He cleared his throat and folded his arms in front of his chest. 

“I really believed that you went to pluck some leaves” he commented at the scene in front of him and clenched his jaws when the omega jumped on his seat. 

“o-oh no! I-I am sorry alpha!” he bowed down and turned around to switch on the gas stove with kitten in his hand. 

Once he added everything in the pan that required in making tea, he padded to the alpha and asked “ c-can you hold her? S-she is cold, alpha” 

Before the alpha could even answer, the kitten wrapped in towel was handed over to him. 

Jaebum sighed. 

He was not going to argue over this. But, let's look on the positive side. The kitten was cute. 

He grinned at the kitten and looked up to stare at the small back of omega working in front of the stove. His body structure was beautiful and the back of his head looked so cute, a place to plant kisses. 

WHAT!

Jaebum shook his head at the thought. 

Did I really just thought that? He asked himself internally. 

He huffed for the nth time and scolded himself to not think stuff like that. It was dangerous for his heart. 

“alpha, y-your tea” the omega turned back to him and padded close to him to place cup in front of the alpha. 

“kitty, come back” he cooed in his baby voice and took the kitten back in his arm and just like a baby, he cradled her. Jaebum felt tingling feeling in his body, when Jinyoung's hand brushed against his.   
He never imagined he could ever feel like that. Jinyoung's hands were soft and beautiful and even just for a second, they felt good. He stared at the omega, the way he cooed at the kitten and his eyes turned so soft at the small creature in his hand showed that such a fragile and beautiful heart the omega had and unknowingly something blurt out of the alpha's mouth. 

“you both are annoyingly cute”

💙💙💙


	7. Chapter 7

Baekhyun gulped and his eyes staring at the people in the hall. He slowly stepped back only to bumped on the alpha, who frowned. Baekhyun felt a hesitant laugh and took one step forward. 

“you don't have to be sacred” he heard chanyeol say and felt his hand in chanyeol's. Chanyeol gave him a soft smile as he squeezed the omega's hand softly, to assure him that he was there for him. 

Baekhyun nodded and looked down while walking. He was embarrassed as hell. The suit was too beautiful for him and he was standing in the middle of expensive people, too high for his standards. 

“hey, look up. You are probably dating the alpha” he heard Mark’s voice as he patted his back and walked ahead. Baekhyun turned tomato in shade and his eyes wide. 

He saw us, baekhyun thought and took deep breaths and his eyes went to the alpha, who was talking to some people in the crowd. Baekhyun looked away when he felt his heart was going to explode.  
Chanyeol looked so handsome in the black suit and his hand gelled back. 

Once again, he was back to the situation. Chanyeol had his arm around baekhyun's waist as he talked to one of the owners. Baekhyun kept his gaze down in embarrassment. 

He is so cute! Chanyeol snickered internally and cleared his throat. 

“baekhyun, he Mr. Ivan. He is the man behind the import and export of our work” he flashed his best smile and baekhyun looked up and smiled gently. 

“ hello, n-nice to meet you” he winced at his stuttering and the man in front of him tilted his hand and smiled back. 

“ hello! I hope you are enjoying. Really a sweet pair” he spoke and glanced at chanyeol who's cheeks tinted with pink and his eyes blinked at the word. 

He cleared his throat and excused himself from the man. 

“I can ex— I-its okay, alpha” baekhyun gave him a tight smile and licked his lips.   
“i-if you will free me then no one will say that” he said. This made the alpha frown.   
“b-but you have to be clos— I won't run away, alpha” he giggled at the giant alpha and they returned back to the hall. 

The host rung the bell. Signal for the dinner. 

They were transferred into another room and were welcomed by the servants standing near to each and every table.   
Baekhyun walked with Mark, he needed some space and fresh air so that he doesn't die from the alpha's scent and closeness. 

“I am sorry for the thing I said earlier” Mark said with worry in his voice. Baekhyun frowned and tilted his head in confusion. “I didn't take it to heart. We have heard worst. So it's fine. Thank you” he smiled and sat on the seat that the servant pulled. 

Soon, the food was served and baekhyun took really small amount. He was hesitating. This was not a normal thing for him. Chanyeol kept glancing at the omega while eating and slowly passed him a glass, when baekhyun coughed. 

“thank you, alpha” he said in between coughing and took the glass.

Chanyeol nodded curtly but smiled when he shoved the food in his mouth. 

➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖

Jinyoung played with the kitten for the whole day. He gave her a ball of yarn and feed her. His day ended so soon that he didn't realise that it was night. Jinyoung remembered well, he left his kitty in his bedroom to sleep but she was gone.   
He searched everywhere, but she was nowhere to be found. 

He pouted and padded towards the alpha's room. He slowly pushed the door open and saw no one. The alpha was out for work with capo youngjae and yoongi. If there was anyone, he would have asked them to find his kitty.

After struggling for hours, jinyoung couldn't find her. His eyes went towards the tall window that went bright with the lightning and Jinyoung's eyes widen. He ran towards his bedroom and slipped inside his covers. 

“w-where did that come from?!” he asked himself and hugged baekhyun's pillow in fear. Jinyoung was scared of lightning and thunderstorms. Baekhyun was always on his side to protect him but now, he was all alone. He presses his palms against his ears and squeezed his eyes shut when the thunder clapped. 

This made jinyoung scream and pull pillow over his head. 

His eyes brimmed with tears as he searched for his cute flip phone that had baekhyun's number saved. Suddenly the power went off and he screamed again. 

What was happening? He wondered and left the idea of searching for his phone. 

“whels pwushie?” he sobbed as he tightly hugged the pillow. Jinyoung was so scared from the weather outside that he slipped into little space. In little space, the thunderstorm was more dangerous. They were like the monsters that knocked on the window at night. 

💙

In the heavy rain, the alpha drove his car in anger. The rain falling on the hood of the car felt like stones showering from the sky. The night was the darkest night of the month and the heavy rain created a fog effect, making it harder to drive. 

The car drifted, growling and running against the wind. The meeting jaebum was looking for ended up unexpectedly as the system stopped working at the name of system update and he had to call off the meeting. 

His palm slammed on the center of the steering wheel and the horn went off making the guards run towards the metal door. 

Once the door was pulled open, jaebum drove in. Stopping his car in front of the fountain. Switched off the ignition and jogged inside the mansion. 

To his surprise, the mansion was dark and ghostly silent, while the windows cracked while raining. He called the electric room but no one received the call. Huffing, he walked inside and with the help of his alpha eyes, he was able to find his way. 

He reached his bedroom and slammed the door close behind him. His eyebrows furrowed and his eyes squinted. His body was asking for something that it never asked. He was unknowingly missing the omega bit he shook his head. Instead, a growl left his mouth. 

He switched on the small lamp that worked with battery and thanked the lord that it was winter, otherwise he would have been dead without AC or fan. 

He quickly changed his clothes and decided not shower as he already did before going out. He had no appetite, so he joined his bed. 

Jaebum was lying down looking at the ceiling. His mind running to countless things. 

Suddenly he heard a faint knocking a loud squeal when the thunder clapped. He moved out of his bed and wearing his slippers, he walked towards the door. 

Who's disturbing him at this time at night? He thought. 

The knocking got louder and opened the door. 

There stood the omega. Wrapped in a bed sheet and his body trembling. He saw how he tightly grabbed his small flip phone and dimply lit torch light coming from the flash.   
“a-alpha… scawed… pweaseeee” he sobbed. His feet stomping like a kid, like he wanted to hurry inside and hide somewhere. 

“what do you want?” jaebum asked, shoving his hands in his pocket. Jinyoung shook his phone at him and asked “cwall...cwall… baeki pwease!” he sniffled and shoving his cute little phone in jaebum's hands. 

“ wait, let me call my brother. He will know” he said and turned around and without any permission, the wrapped baby omega waddle inside the bedroom, following the alpha's steps. 

“I'm sho scawe” he sniffled and hugged himself. Jaebum gave him a look. How the hell he entered inside his bedroom at this hour. Huffing, he called on chanyeol's number. 

Few rings later, the younger brother answered. “h-hyung, we have a problem” chanyeol said. 

“what happened?” jaebum asked, he never liked it whenever chanyeol spoke like that. It was like an alarm to a bad thing. 

“the roads are blocked because of rain and thunderstorm. They are predicting heavy snow fall” chanyeol said. 

“so be in your hotel, why are you rushing?” he blown off in a pisses manner. 

“we checked out of the hotel and now they are full!” chanyeol replied back with same frustration. He was conflicted with the thoughts of searching a small hotel or stay in car. 

On the other side, jinyoung shifted close to jaebum and tried to take jaebum's phone and screamed “b-baekie! Baekie! whel ish baekie?” 

The alpha annoyed groaned at him and huffed. “give phone to baekhyun, chanyeol. He is eating my head” the alpha grumbled and gave his expensive phone to jinyoung.   
“b-baekie! I mish ywo sho mush! Jinnie, sho scawed” he sniffled while taking and baekhyun replied “I'll be back soon, jinnie. I know you are scared of thunderstorm but count 100 time” baekhyun suggested. 

Jinyoung innocently shook his head “nwo, I..i counted twill hundled” he said with a pout on his lips. 

“jinyoung give phone to hyung” he heard chanyeol voice and nodding, he gave the phone back to the alpha. 

“what?” jaebum asked. 

“let jinyoung join you for tonight” chanyeol said sigh a low voice and jaebum's eyes widen. 

“no!” he spat.

“hyung, baekhyun says it's not good to leave him alone like this in situation. He is really scared of thunderstorms” chanyeol said and his mouth left a heavy sigh. 

“I'll see to it” replying, he aborted the call. 

He looked at the omega, who was all worked up. Placing his hands on his waist, he ordered “ take that bed sheet away” 

Hearing this, jinyoung shook his head.  
He was in little space and he was a single little, so he was not going to listen to the alpha. Jinyoung sniffle and squealed loudly when the thunder made loud sound. 

“c-can in slweep with ywo?” he asked, his legs moving forward toward jaebum. 

“yes, climb on the bed” he said before jinyoung could even reach him. Nodding happily, the omega climbed on the bed and crawled to the other side showing his cute booty. He sat on the left side on the bed and patted the space beside him to call the alpha. 

Jaebum sighed and shaking off his slippers, he joined him. 

“go to sleep” he growled. Jaebum quickly lied down and covered himself with the blanket. Meanwhile jinyoung slowly pushed off the bedsheet and pulled the blanket on his body. 

“c-can ywo gibe me youl hand?” he politely asked and jaebum, without questioning him, pushed his hand forward under the blanket. Jinyoung slipped his hand in jaebum's and welcomed the warmth he was looking for. 

Sighing in relief, jinyoung closed his eyes. 

➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖

“underboss! We have to search a motel on our own! The GPS is not working” Jimin said from the driver seat and baekhyun's eyes widen with worry. He was feeling uneasy and his hands sweating. 

“we are looking for it. I think there's one motel just two hundred meters away!” chanyeol said in a loud voice and turned to look at the omega who covered himself with suit jacket and trembling underneath. 

Chanyeol knew that the omega was not feeling well. Maybe it's the weather or he was sick of sitting in a car for long. 

Chanyeol's eyes turned soft and his hand rubbed baekhyun's back softly. He wanted to comfort the omega, he wanted to hug him, cop him but it was not possible till baekhyun gave him permission. 

“underboss! We found one, let's park and run inside before it gets taken away” mark said parking the car, we all rushed to the reception area. 

It was nothing fancy but not messy. It was fine and simple. Baekhyun stood close to chanyeol as he felt eyes on himself and there was no way he was going to leave himself alone. 

The woman chuckled at them and gave them two keys. “ two bed bedroom and one bed bedroom. That's all available” she smiled. 

Before chanyeol could even reach for the two bed bedroom, that key was snatched by Jimin. 

“we ain't gay to each other” he poked his tongue and ran towards the room with mark. Meanwhile, baekhyun and chanyeol looked worriedly at the key and with nowhere to go, they paid and took the key. 

Knowing about the place, chanyeol wrapped his arm around baekhyun and made his way as fast as possible to the given room. 

Chanyeol shoved the key in the keyhole and twisted the knob. He pushed baekhyun first inside the room and then walked inside. The room was dimly lit by lamps and a big bed placed in the corner of the bedroom and a small TV place in front of it. 

The room was in light yellow colour and the windows were covered with thick maroon curtains. Baekhyun took small steps towards the bed and sat on the edge of it and ran his hand over the soft cover. 

“come on, let's sleep and get over this shit night” chanyeol chuckled and switched on the heater on low level and took off his suit jacket. They pulled their shoes out near the door, so they pulled out their socks. 

“c-can you look away?” baekhyun asked and chanyeol gave him a look before turning away. 

Baekhyun slide out his pants and left himself in shirt before slipping inside and chanyeol pulled his shirt down from his shoulder and flexed his muscles. 

“is this fine?” he asked the omega, who looked away and nodded. He was all red and blushing. 

“baekhyun aren't you cold?” he asked, when he realised, the weather was cold and he underestimated it. 

“a-a little” he stuttered as he breathed deep. In a second, the alpha shifted towards the omega and his arm wrapped around baekhyun. 

“you ran away so many times” he chuckled. Resting his chin on baekhyun's head, he rubbed baekhyun's back. Baekhyun felt goosebumps in his body, when heat engulfed him by none other than chanyeol. 

“no, I… I don't” he pouted, struggling to pull away but chanyeol had a tight grip on him. 

“stop lying, baekhyun” chanyeol chuckled and pulled away to look at the omega who was already looking at him. Even in the dim lighted room, chanyeol saw, how beautiful baekhyun's brown eyes were. 

“I am going to sleep and it's not cold anymore” baekhyun scowled cutely and pushed himself away and this time, chanyeol let him go. 

Turning to the other side, baekhyun switched off the lamp and hugged his blanket. 

“liar” chanyeol chuckled. 

💙💙💙


	8. Chapter 8

No one expected that the morning would turn so beautiful. The weather was cloudy and the sky turned soft blue, everything smelled so fresh and nice. Jaebum's eyes fluttered opened because of the movement beside him. Not remembering the last night events, he pulls over his silver dagger and flips towards the other side only to look confused. He pushed his dagger away and sighing, he got back on his previous place. 

There slept the omega, unknown to the recent happening. His blanket fallen off, his plushie beside his head, while raven hair sprawled on the pillow, his long eyelashes resting on his rosy cheeks. His shirt ridden up and his cute underwear peeking out from the bottom.

He huffed and sat there for a minute to clear his mind and then it hit him. Jinyoung slept in his bed for a night. Suddenly jinyoung turned towards jaebum and yawned cutely like a kitten, stretching his limbs and starched his stomach. 

“gwood mowning” he mumbled cutely at alpha, who just nodded in response. 

Jaebum's hand went to Jinyoung's shirt in embarrassment and pulled it down and huffed. “get up, now. It's late now” he said. 

Jinyoung pouted and rolled on the bed, and stared at the alpha in amusement.  
“gwood mowning?” he pouted even more and propped himself on his elbows and batted his eyelashes. 

Jaebum stared back and rolling his eyes, he replied “good morning, now move” he grunted and jinyoung tug his lower lip out in sadness. He stretched his limbs cutely like a kitten and moaned. The moaned was beautiful coming from Jinyoung's mouth even though he was just twisting his body here and there. 

“Okie dokie” jinyoung giggled and slide down from the big bed. He collected his plushie, brushing out the wrinkles from the blanket.

“bye! Bye!” he cutely waved at the alpha on the bed and padded out of the bedroom. 

Jinyoung cannot deny how peaceful his night went with the alpha beside him. He didn't get bad dreams and his body felt relaxed by the pheromones released by the alpha. Jinyoung liked how alpha's bed felt underneath him and alpha's warm hand kept him away from all the negative stuff. 

He might have sucked his thumb but he didn't want alpha to feel strange beside him. Lastly, he really felt good in little space near the alpha. His rosy cheeks turned deep pink as he remembered, the alpha reached for him a night and hugged him like for few seconds before turning back to previous position. 

Jinyoung cupped his cheeks and shook his head. Looking at the time, he closed his eyes took a deep breath. It was a new day and he has to work. He quickly passed to kitchen and started to prepare alpha's tea. He softly hummed a song while straining tea in a cup. He smiled at the cup and made his way towards alpha's room.

Jinyoung didn't expect to find the alpha in such an inappropriate state. His eyes wide staring at the alpha with no power to say anything. Jaebum stood there, towel wrapped around his waist while his naked upper body on show. 

“a-alpha tea” he stuttered and placed the tray on the table. He felt steam leaving his cheeks from hotness. 

He felt something behind himself and turned around to meet the half naked alpha. Jinyoung looked down in embarrassment, waiting for alpha to say something. Jaebum watched how badly jinyoung trembled under his gaze and he like it. 

“ you left your pillow in my bedroom,” he said and pointed at the small, baby blue pillow placed near jaebum's pillow. Nodding, jinyoung dashed towards the bed and carefully taking his pillow without making a mess. Jaebum took a deep breath when his eyes fell on jinyoung cute butt, he was resisting so bad. He knew well how amazingly jinyoung fit into him but he wanted to know more about the omega. 

Once jinyoung got the pillow, he hugged it tightly. 

“thank you” he mumbled softly and walked outside of the room. Jaebum just watched him go away with a smirk on his face. He knew how much that omega wanted to smell his scent. 

He kept hugging his pillow because his pillow was now filled with alpha's scent and he liked it so much. French vanilla and cinnamon was indeed the alpha's scent. 

This was not just helping the omega to calm down but triggering something else too. 

➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖

The door creaked open and Jimin pushed his head between the gap to look for the alpha but only found the omega. Baekhyun was wearing the shirt from the party and watching cartoons on tv. His eyes glued so bad to the screen that he didn't feel the beta’s presence in the room. 

“ where's Underboss?” Jimin asked folding his arms in front of his chest. Baekhyun looked away and replied “ he is in the bathroom. Getting ready” 

Jimin eyes investigated the room like a camera and he squinted them. “why are you half naked?” he asked. His jaws clenching. 

“I got ready early and alpha chanyeol gave me permission to watch TV.” he replied but Jimin didn't get his answer. Before he could ask something more, chanyeol tool his exit from the bathroom and raised his eyebrows at the Jimin. 

“boss, the rain had stopped, it's a good day now. Let's start moving” he said. 

“ okay” chanyeol replied and signalled his to move out. Jimin did not failed to notice how the alpha whispered something in omega's ear, who quickly snatched the pants from the side and slide them in. 

Jimin just huffed and scratched his head. He was getting suspicious. He was like that, he always tried to look into things more deeply than it was necessary.  
He saw the way his Underboss covered the omega, who was wearing his pants. 

“Jimin you may go” chanyeol's voice came out hard and powerful. 

Coughing, Jimin walked out while playing with the car keys and walked towards the car. He opened the door and smirked at the beta capo who was almost dead from the heat and sweat. 

“you fucker! You took the fucking key and left me in this car without any source of wind!” Mark gritted his teeth as he spoke and wiped his face with his shirt. 

“you are alive” Jimin mocked and sat inside the car. Soon, both the alpha and omega came running and sat inside the car. 

“what are you waiting for? Move!” chanyeol growled and nodding, Jimin ignited the engine. 

➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖

“kitty!” jinyoung screamed in the hallway but she didn't meowed back. 

He frowned and ran, trying to find his cute kitten to play and feed her. 

“kitty! Come back, kitty!” he shouted in empty rooms in hope of her but she was nowhere.

Jinyoung pouted and his shoulders hunched down. He was so lonely, baekhyun was still out with the alpha and he got kitty to spend time but she left him alone.

He was near to the alpha's office room but saw no one except the alpha, who was talking to someone on the phone. Huffing, jinyoung made his way down and abused his throat for few more time as he screamed for the kitten. 

He could feel tears dwelling in his eyes. 

“ughhh my eardrums will tear one day” he heard someone complain. Turning he saw capo yoongi walking while cleaning his ear and making face. 

“sorry, capo yoongi” jinyoung apologized and sniffled. 

“my kitten is gone. I cannot find her” he pouted and yoongi shrugged. 

“sorry, chatterbox. In this mansion I have seen people disappearing. I'm sorry that she left you. By the way, do you eat ice-cream?” he chuckled and asked jinyoung. 

A grin plastered on Jinyoung's face and he nodded furiously. 

“okay, once the man keeps all the boxes of ice-cream. Take your favourite” he said and jinyoung wondered, when his eyes fell on the two guards bringing big cartons of ice-cream. 

“just raided an ice-cream factory” yoongi smirked and ran upstairs to the alpha's office.

Jinyoung forgot about the kitten and ran behind the guards to grab the first tub of ice-cream. One of the guards chuckled as he handed him the ice cream tub. Jinyoung gave a small smile and grabbing a spoon and tub, he sat on the couch. 

He was eating vanilla chocolate chip ice cream when he heard his name. 

“jinnie!” his eyes widen when he realised it was his barkie. Leaving his ice cream jinyoung ran towards the omega and hugged him tight, while the underboss walked passed them towards the staircase.  
“my jinnie” baekhyun's cooed and I loving manner, he pecked jinyoung on lips. This was nothing new. Baekhyun always did that, even in childhood, baekhyun kisses jinyoung all over face including lips, because he was so cute and it didn't bother them. 

Jinyoung giggled and hugged baekhyun tight. 

Both the omegas were giggly end happy that they failed to notice eyes on them. 

💙💙💙

Who saw them???  
Thank you for reading!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ready for heart attacks.

There was a strange silence in the room. The room felt suffocating and hot. Baekhyun's hands, like a robot folded the clothes. He didn't dare to speak. He just felt the alpha moving around him with no words left his mouth. Baekhyun could hear his heartbeat thumping in his chest so fast that it could come out any second. 

His dainty fingers grabbed the shirt's button, playing with it in nervousness. Why the alpha was so silent after things happened in motel. They just slept together in a bed and nothing else.  
Baekhyun gulped the thick lump that became so hard to swallow. 

He felt alpha's gaze on his head and looking up, he realised the alpha was standing too close to him. The shirt in his hand, crumbled against his chest and he looked here and there. 

“my handkerchief , baekhyun” the alpha said. His voice turned deep and it scared baekhyun. 

The omega bit his bottom lip and took the handkerchief from the folded set. 

He extended his hand to give but chanyeol had other things in his mind and he grabbed the omega's wrist. Baekhyun's eyes widen and he gasped when chanyeol pulled his close. Their bodies didn't leave any gap in between and they chest meet, making baekhyun go red. 

Chanyeol's body was like a big stone. So hard against his small body. Chanyeol could crush him, he thought. 

“you are very close to jinyoung” he heard chanyeol say. What he didn't expect was the tone, which was slightly icy. Baekhyun gulped and nodded. 

“h-he is like my y-younger brother” baekhyun stuttered. His eyes blinking as he tried to focus on chanyeol's chest because he had no guts to look up and meet the alpha's eyes. 

“really?” chanyeol asked. A tone of mockery in his voice and baekhyun glanced at him and nodded. This just added fuel to the fire. Chanyeol's hand grabbed baekhyun's chin, his long and thick fingers pressing against baekhyun's beautiful pale skin. 

Chanyeol's forcefully brought baekhyun's face up to meet his eyes and he growled. 

“but my brother doesn't kiss me on the lips, baekhyun” his voice felt so harsh and baekhyun's body trembled. The crisp ironed handkerchief was now wrinkled in tight grasp of baekhyun. 

Chanyeol's eyes turned dark and he squinted his eyes in anger. Baekhyun was innocent and that kiss was no way sexual and it was indeed very innocent. 

Before he could breathe out, he felt chanyeol's another arm wrap around him in a tight grip. He felt trapped again, just like a snake traps the bunny by his body. 

Chanyeol leaned near baekhyun's body and his lips brushed against the other shell of baekhyun's ear. The hot breathes fanned on baekhyun's ear, made it difficult for him to stay still. 

“those lips are mine. Mine to kiss and mine to ravish. You are my little omega, you know that” he whispered. His voice unknowingly came out harsh but soft, it was commanding but the omega felt it praising. 

No one claimed him like that. No one called him like that. He craved to be called like that.

“do you understand me, little baekhyunnie?” the alpha chuckled and baekhyun could feel his smirk on his skin.  
His mind was going back to his real self and he didn't want to do that. 

If chanyeol was going to talk like that, he would definitely enter his little space since it's been months that he did that. Baekhyun whimpered and chanyeol slowly pulled hand away from his chin and cupped his cheek. 

Chanyeol's thumb gently ran over baekhyun's soft lips and his eyes met baekhyun's. He tilted his head and grinned. Baekhyun wouldn't be lying if he said, he was both scared and aroused by that smile. 

Chanyeol leaned down and captured baekhyun's soft lips. Baekhyun's body felt on fire when chanyeol nibble his lips, his lips were warm and soft. His body tingled with the heat. He gasped when chanyeol's hand slip inside his cotton pajamas and cupping his round soft butt cheek, he squeezed him. 

Finding the opportunity, chanyeol slide his tongue in and brushed his against baekhyun's soft tongue. He dominated baekhyun and explored his hot mouth while kissing. Baekhyun knees gave out and his hands clenched around chanyeol's clothes. 

Baekhyun's mouth was assaulted and his core heated up just by a kiss. 

They pulled away and chanyeol's mouth trailed down to baekhyun's jawline and sucking the skin, he moved towards the neck. Baekhyun was breathing hard and his chest heaved up and down.  
Chanyeol stopped kneading baekhyun's butt and pulling his hand out, he pulled omega in his arms and baekhyun's legs wrapped around his waist.

“umm… you taste so delicious, baby” chanyeol maimed against baekhyun's soft skin. 

Baby. 

Baby. 

Baby. 

This word made baekhyun lose his mind.  
Chanyeol's husky deep voice rang in baekhyun's ears, making with bleed with with pleasure. His mind went blank. 

“da-daddy” he moaned out. 

And everything stopped. 

Chanyeol, in seconds, he yanked away and it resulted, baekhyun to fall on the bed.  
Chanyeol was shocked with the name and his eyes turned into darkest shade of brown. He was unable to form the words.  
Baekhyun's was hit with the reality and before chanyeol could even react, he tug his pajamas in right place and ran out of the room. 

➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖

“chatterbox, alpha jaebum called you” yoongi said, as he watched the omega washing dishes. Jinyoung turned to look at the beta, he expected a bored look or amusement but his face gave out an expression that made him worry. 

Nodding, jinyoung washed his hands and wiping his hands on his shirt, he followed the beta. 

“w-what happened, beta yoongi?” he asked. 

Yoongi shrugged. He was just asked to call the omega. 

Once they reached, yoongi patted Jinyoung's shoulder and with a small smile, he opened the door and asked him to go inside. The air inside the room felt so different. Jinyoung tried to calm his small heart and walked inside. 

He saw the alpha's back facing him. For unknown reason, he wanted the alpha to look at him. He look at youngjae with worried eyes. 

“youngjae” he jumped at the voice of alpha and youngjae picked up the box from the table and gave it to jinyoung. 

“we are sorry, jinyoung. If you want, the boss will give you an—n-nwo” he cut off youngjae, snatching the box from him. 

It broke his small, wounded heart when he saw his kitty inside the box, lying lifeless.  
He choked on his sobs and looked up. He could see the alpha's reflection through the glass window. His face looked so emotionless and expressionless. 

It hurt him more than the beatings. 

Kitty was his first friend and she was gone. He searched her everywhere and now she was here, lying lifeless. 

Without any word, jinyoung left the room.  
He walked out of the room and saw yoongi standing out with his hands inside his pockets. 

“chatterbo— don't talk to me!” he cried and ran outside. Yoongi just sighed and walked inside the office. 

“boss, how long it will go like this?” youngjae asked. Yoongi looked up and sighed at the alpha. 

“boss, he is an omega, he doesn't understand about your and our worl— yoongi we have work to do it's better if we focus on work” jaebum cut him off with his harsh words and turned around. 

“okay, boss.” yoongi bowed down and clenching his teeth, he walked out of the office. 

Youngjae lips created into thin line, “if you were unaffected, you didn't have to hide your emotions. As your capo all I can say, you are an alpha and he is an omega. This is natural and you have time to accept it” he said and taking all the documents, he left the office room. 

Jaebum didn't say anything. He just stared at the omega crying the garden as he buried his kitten. What was he supposed to do? This shouldn't be affecting him. He has killed many and seeing an animal dies not by him but a natural cause and someone showing so much emotion made him feel things. 

No, jinyoung made him feel things. 

➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖

Baekhyun was worried that jinyoung didn't leave the bed and was hiding all day without any food and water. He finished helping the servants in making dinner and now he was free. He avoided the alpha like a plague, why wouldn't he? He slipped into little space and called him daddy. 

Chanyeol was not his daddy. 

He sighed and wiping his sweat, he drank a glass of water. He bumped on Jimin, who growled at him and showed his eyes. 

Baekhyun didn't say anything. Jimin was like that. Personal issues and what not. Jimin was on edge all the time. In a second he'll snap and you are gone.  
Not giving the beta much attention, he walked out of the kitchen only to bump on someone else, who he was avoiding so bad. 

“s-sorry...i..i will j-just go” he scratched his neck in nervousness. 

“it's okay. Send jinyoung in brother's room after dinner” he said and nodding, baekhyun dashed away like a scared rat. 

Baekhyun coughed like a forty four old man after running up the stairs. Huffing and puffing, he managed to reach his room. He carefully opened the door and closed the door gently behind him.  
He didn't want to disturb the omega. 

The body inside the blanket didn't move at the noise. Maybe he was asleep. There was no guessing. 

Walking towards the bed, baekhyun sat on the edge of the bed and grabbing the side of blanket, he pulled it down to reveal the omega. His heart broke at the sight of omega. Jinyoung was hugging that small pillow that had a scent in it and his face resting on the other one where he could see dried patches of tears and some wet patches. 

His cheeks stained with tears and his eyelashes wet. 

He had to go through such a painful time. 

He knew, jinyoung needed space. 

“jinnie, alpha jaebum called” baekhyun said softly, his hand caressing Jinyoung's small back. He frowned at Jinyoung's condition and leaned down to kiss his head. 

“nwo, I don wanna gwo” he sniffled and hugged the pillow tight. 

Baekhyun huffed sadly and his shoulders fell. “jaebum alpha is injured, he really needs herbal tea” baekhyun said. 

Jinyoung shot up and his eyes wide.  
“h-how?” he asked in worry. Baekhyun shrugged and replied “you better serve him tea. Otherwise it will hurt him more”

Hearing this, jinyoung took the pillow and slipped out of the bed. “where you are taking that pillow, jinnie?” the silver hair smiled, grabbing the raven haired from the back. 

“itsh mine” he grumpy replied and padded out of the room. Baekhyun only giggle and shook his head. Jinyoung was too cute. 

Jinyoung walked towards the kitchen and he knew what he had to make.

Chamomile tea. 

The alpha hated it, but it would help him to relax his muscles and give him a good sleep. He places his pillow nicely on the cleaned table and started to prepare for it.  
“preparing tea for alpha?” one of the maids smiled, asking jinyoung. 

Jinyoung smiled and nodded. 

Once the tea was prepared, he pouted it in a coffee mug and grabbing his cute pillow and mug, he made his way to the alpha's bedroom. He would be lying if he said his heart was not beating fast. 

He took deep breaths and gently pushed the door open and entered inside. His eyes on the mug, trying not to spill and keeping calm. Which he was lacking.

He placed the mug carefully on the table and stepped back. He hugged his pillow and finally looked up, his eyes running up to the alpha's body resting on the bed.  
He was shocked that the alpha was already staring at him. 

He felt his body warm and then, his eyes widen when they fall on alpha's face.  
“y-youl face” he stuttered and walked closer to the alpha's bed. 

Jaebum sighed and shook his head. 

“this is nothing, jinyoung” he replied. His eyes reading the omega's body. He knew jinyoung was thinking about doing something. The way he but his bottom lip and his eyes cast down, looking at fingers at fingers. 

Suddenly, the omega climbed on the bed. 

Jinyoung knew what he was doing. He was an omega and he had his motherly instincts or you can say, he was a kind boy. He could never see anyone in pain or injured. 

His knees helped him to crawl on the bed, near to alpha and without giving a damn about the place, jinyoung straddle the alpha's thighs and finally placed his round peaches on it. His honey eyes fell on the cut on alpha's cheeks and other near his lips. 

Jinyoung shivered by the gaze of alpha but he wanted to help him. The cut looked painful and there was a bit swelling. 

Jaebum smirked when he saw how worried the omega looked. An omega was worrying about the alpha lord. Jaebum snickered. His head tilted, as jinyoung pulled out a band-aid from his pocket. 

Jaebum just stared at the omega with horrified expressions. Before he could even tell him to stop, jinyoung already stuck his cartoon rillakuma band-aid on his cheek. Jinyoung smiled as he softly caressed it to stick it well and leaning down, he did something unexpected. 

He kissed him. 

The soft lips lingered on the covered area for a second before he pulled away. His hands carefully cupping the alpha's cheeks, as if he was not an alpha but a baby. 

Jinyoung bit his bottom lip and looked up. 

“baekie does this to me” he said. His cheeks turned pink and his heart beating so fast that jaebum could even feel it. 

Jaebum held his breath. He was unable to form the words. He stopped like a wrecked machine and stared at the omega. Soon, his eyes watched, they way jinyoung leaned down and planted his soft, plum lips near the corner of his lips. 

Jaebum sucked his breath in and his hand slowly moved behind the omega. 

Jinyoung pulled away but stopped, when he felt jaebum's hand behind him, halting him. Jinyoung stared at the alpha wide eyes and licked his lips. 

“you seem to be very good at healing people” the alpha chuckled, his eyes running from Jinyoung's eyes to lips.  
The way jaebum's heart fluttered and stopped like a teenage boy, if was enough for him to know that this omega was going to be his. 

Jinyoung was so innocent.

Jinyoung smiled and looked embarrassed. His pretty fingers played with the alpha's shirt. 

“it's just you and baekie” he muttered. 

“tell, do you heal people who have pain in their heart?” jaebum asked, his head tilted to the side, giving jinyoung his signature smirk.

Jinyoung giggled and shook his head. 

“nwo… I down’t” he pouted and looked at alpha. 

Jaebum chuckled and his head fell back. 

“I see, you like that pillow of yours” he pointed at the pillow and jinyoung nodded furiously. 

“then you should get that more” he grinned. Jinyoung's eyes widen and he asked “whel, alpha?” his lips created a pout. 

“I am not healed yet” jaebum said. His voice went strict, Jinyoung gasped and pulled away, running for tea when jaebum stopped him, his hand tightening around the fragile wrist of omega. 

Jinyoung was yanked back and jaebum spread his legs to settle jinyoung in between. His hand rounding around the narrow waist and pulling jinyoung on top of himself. 

“t-tea, alpha.” he stuttered. 

“I never asked for tea” the alpha smirked, his thumb rubbed Jinyoung's lips. They were so luscious and looked so plum, perfect for kissing. Jinyoung was so beautiful and in his jaebum's arms, he looked so irresistible. 

His thumb left the lips and snaked behind Jinyoung's neck. Grabbing the nape, he pulled jinyoung down and wrapped his hand around his waist, securing him in one place, perfectly on top of his muscular body and then, he captured Jinyoung's lips. 

Jaebum softly hummed and kissed jinyoung. Their lips meeting and leaving soft innocent kisses, with cute noise leaving at the end. They perfectly set together and their body fit to each other. 

Jinyoung's inexperienced self, left baby kisses and jaebum swung his leg, trapping the omega. 

The chamomile tea was long forgotten, sitting on the table, cold and untouched while the alpha and omega on bed filled the night with soft and heart-warming kisses.

Their noses touching, their hot breath mixing and their moans ringing in their ears like a beautiful music. 

➖➖➖➖💙💙💙💙➖➖➖➖➖


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the late update. My college is killing me. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. The fic is not going end now, as this is gonna be a long big ass fic.

“Daddy….” 

Chanyeol mumbled the word as he rubbed his chin in deep thought. 

“daddy” he repeated it again. This time, his voice went a little loud, resulting yoongi to cock his head up. 

“yes?” he smirked. Chanyeol staredhis beta dead in the eyes and his fist clenched. 

“choke on my dick” the alpha sarcastically smiled and rolled his eyes. He huffed as if he was dead tired and leaned on his seat. 

“I would like to choke on my toothbrush. Anyways, what kind of idiot called you daddy?” yoongi gagged and as soon as he did, he jumped from his place to the alpha in curiosity. 

“shut up. Baekhyun called me that. He is not an idiot” chanyeol said in a low voice. He was dead serious with this daddy thing. He was up all night, searching on millions of sites for this daddy thing. He wanted to know why baekhyun called him daddy. 

By his research, he could tell that baekhyun was a little but baekhyun not coming in his grasp. The omega knew how to avoid the alpha. 

Chanyeol just frowned and yoongi huffed. 

“ you are thinking too much. Maybe he thinks that you are his daddy” yoongi said. 

“what if he already has a daddy?” chanyeol asked in suspicion. 

“no way. Baekhyun is too innocent to have a daddy” yoongi argued back. Chanyeol nodded agreeing with the beta. Suddenly, the knocking sound pulled their attention. 

“lunch is set, alpha” the servant said. Before she could leave, chanyeol stopped her. 

“ask baekhyun and jinyoung to be present at the dining hall” he ordered and bowing her head, the servant went away. Yoongi raised his eyebrows. It was a signal for chanyeol to answer. 

“I just wanna talk. You know, he is my personal assistant” chanyeol said. His hand throwing here and there to make out excuses. Yoongi just nodded at his way and walked out of the room. 

Chanyeol folded his shirt sleeves, revealing his tattooed and veiny arms. Those were God like hands, everybody wanted to hold them, have them run over their body but right now, it was shoved inside the pocket and itching to touch the omega, who was running away from him. 

➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖

The boss woke up with a soft groan leaving his mouth, while he felt something heavy on his back. The light escaped from the curtains fell on to him and rubbing his eyes furiously, he pulled himself up. 

In the process, he heard a soft moan and his face snapped towards the sound. His eyes widen when he saw the pretty omega, hugging him from the back. He looked at the time and grained loudly this time. 

It was ten o'clock. Jaebum never woke up this late. He knows very well how he kicks out any beta from his room at 4 am in the morning. He never used his bedroom for this purpose. Coming back to the topic, jaebum's routine was ruined. He literally slept with an omega but didn't do anything else than kissing. 

How the fuck an alpha resisted himself from the omega. He would have kicked him out naked from his bedroom and would never look towards him but right now, he was staring at the omega who was messily snuggled into blanket and his thumb in his mouth. 

Jaebum hunched down his shoulders and sighed. He just grabbed his shirt from the nightstand and ruffling his hair, he marched towards the bathroom.

“what the fuck just happened yesterday?” he growled at himself and slammed the door shut. 

All he could remember was the little omega, dolled up, sat in his lap innocently and kissing him passionately. His tongue took all the taste of sweetness and their bodies read each other so well that it made hard for jaebum to not touch jinyoung again. 

How weird it was that after kissing so much, jinyoung sucking his thumb while sleeping. Jaebum's lips hurt and it was swollen. It's not that jaebum hated it. It was cute and heart fluttering for him. 

Jaebum remembers how the omega whined as he got sleepy. Jinyoung's body trembled against him for the warmth and coziness. He wanted jaebum's touches. 

Both of them craved for that touch. 

Jaebum shook his head and scrubbed his body hard, till the omega's scent was lifted off. Jinyoung's scent was too distracting. It was different from other omegas, it was dense but soft. It matched with jaebum's scent. It sent a feeling of belongingness. 

They weren't mates, right? 

Jaebum never had that soulmate thing. Intact, he hated the idea of having a soulmate. 

The alpha left the bathroom with a heavy sigh and realise that the omega already left his bedroom. Jaebum took the bedsheet away and saw something that didn't belong to him. 

It was a pastel pink shorts that definitely belonged to the omega and this only means one thing, jinyoung left his room in underwear and shirts. 

“did I do something?” he asked himself. He remembers perfectly that he didn't shove his hands inside Jinyoung's shorts. 

Jaebum ran out of his room in towel and spotted the omega, who was walking towards the omega chamber. Running, jaebum grabbed Jinyoung's wrist, he yanked him inside the omega chamber. 

As soon as Jinyoung's eyes fell on jaebum, he grinned cutely. “good morning, alpha” he greeted and frowned with a pout on his lips. “youl tea?” he was embarrassed suddenly, when all the activities from previous night entered his head. 

Jaebum's just glared at the omega and threw shorts on Jinyoung's face. 

“next time I see you running in indecent clothing, I'll whoop your ass” growling, the alpha stormed out of the room with known fuming anger inside him. 

Jinyoung pulled away the shorts from his face and slapping his forehead, he wore his shorts. Sighing, he lied down on his bed and hugged his favorite blue pillow. 

“sho mwean” he growled like a cute puppy and closed his eyes. 

Meanwhile, the alpha rolled his eyes at his dented crouch and huffed out the air from his mouth, he rubbed his temple. He was already late, he didn't do his morning routine and his tea maker didn't gave him tea. 

He took off his clothes and changed into loose shirt and sweatpants. His hair was gelled back and it gave out such a classic and rustic look. He walked towards his office, while playing the phone in his hand, when Jimin called. 

He picked up the phone and hummed at every response and finally let out the truth that he was not going to the company. Jaebum was tired, he called an excuse, when in reality, he wanted to check out the omega. He wanted to keep his eagle eyes on him. 

He passed the omega bedroom, when something caught his eye. He abruptly stopped in his tracks and stood there like a statue. It was a bad thing to peek inside someone's bedroom but he committed lots of bad things, so this didn't counted at least. 

His eyes widen as they ran over the beautiful, pale back of omega's who was pulling off his shirt from his head. His waist had that beautiful feminine touch and his body was damn in shape, he was not thin but filled up from inside. 

Jaebum could literally imagine his hands on the side of jinyoung. His fingers digging into his skin, like a soft dough and leaving red pretty finger marks. His hand would look so amazing with that waist. 

“are you listening,boss?” jimin's voice rang in jaebum's ear. Jaebum was in shock for a few seconds. Was he literally peeking inside the bedroom, while the omega changing his clothes? 

Jaebum was flushed red and running his fingers through his thick hair, he replied “y-yes, continue” 

“boss, you were saying something, not me” Jimin said, his voice filled with confusion.

Realising his mistake, jaebum cleared his throat and said “you'll be taking care of the company, arrange meetings and schedule my work. Don't forget to call the lander holder for contract work” 

Hearing all the burden at once, Jimin cursed internally and replied with a small yes, he aborted the call. 

➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖

“I don't wanna go and eat with them” baekhyun whined bad stomped his feet, while his sweater paw hands punched in the air. Jinyoung just pouted and stared at his friend. 

“B-but they'll be angry, baekie” jinyoung pouted. His cute index finger scratched his head in worry. He didn't want to face the alpha boss after that. 

He didn't realize his behavior in little space and it made him so embarrassed by himself. Jinyoung was nervous but he was scared of the alpha. 

They heard their names and their hairs stood up. The servants gave them a look of question and not to embarrass themselves even more, they took small steps and walked outside. Jinyoung was grabbing baekhyun's shirt from the back and tried to hide from the glances thrown at him. 

“come, sit here” jinyoung heard jaebum's voice. He bit his bottom lip and his hand hesitantly left baekhyun's shirt. He saw how the alpha pulled the chair beside him. 

“boss, he is sitting the— just eat your food” he heard jimin's voice that was cut by the boss. 

His mind went back to the time when he sat at the end, and ate his food very last. He was never called like this for dinner. They had their own chair, no one allowed them to sit on the chair. 

He slowly settled his bottom on the seat, waiting for someone to shoo him away like always but jaebum's gaze on each and every member gave no place for objections. 

Jinyoung left the breathe he was holding. 

The servant came and served him a good amount of food on their plate and same with baekhyun who sat beside chanyeol and chanyeol especially served his omega.   
“eat, otherwise you won't be able to heal me” his eyes turned crescent shape when the alpha boss leaned down and whispered in his ear. 

His smile died down a little when his eyes caught the beta's eyes, glaring at him. Jinyoung gulped a thick lump down and pulled himself away. 

Maybe he likes him. Jinyoung thought. 

Jaebum didn't mind this behavior because he knew how much both of them resisted. 

“mark, have you called him?” jaebum's voice rang in Jinyoung's ear. 

“yeah, he'll be here in half an hour” mark replied and smiled at jinyoung, who looks at him. 

Jaebum just hummed in response and continued to eat. 

It was so silent that it scared jinyoung. 

“y-you want anything?” he asked the alpha beside him and looked down, when jaebum look up. 

Jaebum checked the omega for few seconds shad opened his mouth “servants are there to check that thing” that came out pretty harsh but jinyoung was habitual. 

I should have served him and stood behind. He huffed in sadness and ate his food with no words exchanged. 

Meanwhile, chanyeol placed his hand behind baekhyun's back. He knew well that once the omega will finish his food, he would just run out from the scene. 

“I am sorry” he heard baekhyun. 

Chanyeol chuckled and leaning down, he whispered “we will talk about this later”

💙

Jinyoung prepares the chamomile tea, especially for the alpha. He got to know that the boss was hurt and with the help of his little bit of knowledge, jinyoung prepared the tea for the alpha. Jinyoung would be lying, if he said that the alpha's scent was too addicting and he really wanted to smell them more. 

He hugged that pillow in sleep and he was so embarrassed to remember his dream, where he saw themselves cuddling. Shaking his head here and there, he quickly walked towards the alpha's bedroom. 

Surprisingly, the door was left ajar. Jaebum never left his door open. His speed increased and jinyoung halted in front of the door. He walked inside and his eyes went wide when he saw jaebum's half naked form. 

His body looked so firm. Tight muscles and veins rippling here and there. Black and bold ink, enhancing the body with much more of sexiness. Jinyoung's body shivered and he felt something in his core. Something warm. 

He quickly moved his eyes from the alpha and place the tray on the table. He could feel alpha's pheromones and he felt it so amazing that it soothed the heat inside him. 

“get on the bed” he heard an unfamiliar voice and his head turned towards it. He felt his eyes furrowed and his lips in a pout.   
The alpha glanced at the omega and chuckled. 

“close the door when you go, jinyoung” he said. Instantly, jinyoung stomped out and shut the door with a loud bang. He pouted hard and tears dwell in his eyes. 

Why am I so affected?

He is a baddie!

He stomped his little feet and balling his fist, he punched them in the air. He was angry. 

Unknowingly, his body heated up and huge amount of pheromones released from his body. They were dense and it made jinyoung uncomfortable. 

He quickly ran to his bedroom and threw himself on the bed, hugging the pillow. Mixing his pheromones in it. He sobbed and clutched the pillow tightly. 

His hand searched for something precious to him. His paci hiding under the large pillow and pulling it out, he shoved it between his lips. This little thing was going to comfort him. 

It's just he was not able to understand why it affected him so much. Why he felt the pain in his heart. 

Baekhyun looked at feet as he walked with the alpha toward the bedroom. His hand trapped into alpha's and nowhere to go. All he could do was to follow him. 

Chanyeol had his tight grip on baekhyun's fragile wrist. Baekhyun was a runner, he ran away all the time without any talk or confrontation. He wanted to know more about baekhyun and knowing his little self, he was not going to leave baekhyun today, if he had to scare him to stop, he was going to do that. 

Baekhyun was pulled inside the bedroom and locking it so that he couldn't run away, and he pulled him to the bed. His hand still firmly gripping the soft wrist of the omega and once they were settled, chanyeol cuffed his and baekhyun's wrists together. 

He was wild and he knew. 

“why?” the omega whimpered. 

“baby, will you listen to me?” chanyeol asked with a voice laced with gentleness. 

Baekhyun went speechless and shook his head. Baekhyun felt chanyeol's big hand on his head, soothing his hair and gently playing with it. 

“you are a good boy. Good babies, listen to the people” he said. His body shifted close to chanyeol and he released a small amount of his pheromones. 

Baekhyun sucked a breathe in and his head lifted up. “nwo, pwease” tears welled up in his eyes. 

Chanyeol pushed those tears away and kissed his cheek. “why?” he asked back. 

“you don't have to hold back in front of me. I wanna accept you” he said, with his eyes eyes turning soft at him. He wanted to be the only one to see this side of baekhyun. He wanted to keep him to himself and never left him leave his side. He wanted to cherish baekhyun and if he wants to be in little space, he would let him like that. 

“I wike ywo” baekhyun mumbled. He was not able to take it anymore. Baekhyun's little self was tired mentally. He was expressive in little space and what he did lifted off the burden from his shoulders. He was all red and blushing. He exploded like a bomb and started crying. He was so embarrassed. He finally confessed and he had no idea if he was going to be mocked or God knows what. 

“ I like you, too” chanyeol grinned. This was so sudden for the little omega. Chanyeol bit his lip and stared at the omega, who played with the hem of chanyeol's shirt. Baekhyun tried his best to be calm. 

Baekhyun breathing stopped and his eyes fixated at the alpha, who watched him with sincerity. Baekhyun was so shocked to know that a person like chanyeol can even like him. Everything stopped around them.   
Baekhyun's throat felt tight. He wanted to jump on the alpha and hug him forever, never let him go. 

“ weally?” he asked again. Maybe he heard wrong but chanyeol grinned ear to ear and unlocking the cuffs, he pulled the omega close, almost on his lap. 

“ I really really like you and I believe, my feelings of liking will surely change into love,” he said, his voice so deep and his minty,hot breath tingling against baekhyun's soft skin. 

The next reply from the omega, made chanyeol laugh. 

“thank you” he giggled, hugging chanyeol and his chin rested on chanyeol's chest. 

Like a puppy, who keeps staring at you for attention, just like that, baekhyun stared at chanyeol. His eyes most with tears. At last, he got someone to like a person like him. He felt so lucky. 

Chanyeol hugged his small body and nuzzled his nose in his neck, inhaling his fruity scent, he sighed in happiness. Chanyeol had no idea how an omega can be this adorable. He was mesmerised by baekhyun's brown, beautiful eyes that used to be dull and dead. 

He cupped baekhyun's cheeks and very lovingly, he placed a kiss on his forehead. 

When they pulled away, chanyeol looked troubled and baekhyun bit his lips before asking “w-wha happen?” 

“do you have a daddy?” chanyeol asked. Internally he was screaming at himself, he surely made things awkward but baekhyun pouted and shook his head. 

“nwo one wikes mwe” he pouted so hard. 

“awww, but I like you baby!” he smirked. His thumb caressing baekhyun's bottom lip. “s-so ywo cwan bwe my daddy?” baekhyun asked. 

Chanyeol left the breath he was holding.

💙💙💙


	11. Chapter 11

“why?” 

This question made the raven head omega frown. Why does he have to answer every question. 

The omega pouted and furrowed his brows in grumpiness as he watched the silver head omega. “why, what? Alpha jaebum asked for it and you are assigned for it. Go, jinnie. Don't be lazy” baekhyun lightly scolded his friend, who acted grumpy. 

Jinyoung huffed and pulled himself up from the bed. His eyes were puffy and it was evident that he was sad and cried too much. 

He wore his slipper and stomped out of the room and baekhyun just stared at his friend in worry. He didn't liked a bit, jinyoung was never like this. He never acted so grumpy over anything. 

Meanwhile, the omega prepared the milk tea for the alpha as he didn't pay attention to the tea that alpha wanted. So, he made whatever he could. He placed some coconut biscuits and took the tray to the alpha's office. 

He knocked on the door and slowly the door opened. He didn't expect Jimin to open it and stare at him. “what?” Jimin asked the omega. 

“tea, for alpha” jinyoung replied. He didn't want to talk to anyone. He just wanted to deliver the tea and go back to his room.   
Jimin just chuckled at him and open the door wider. Jinyoung stepped inside and his eyes stopped at the alpha who was in front of him in his seat with that man from the previous night. 

Jinyoung's eyes squinted and he thumped his way to the table. 

Meanwhile, the alpha glanced at the omega, who entered inside the room and his pheromones uncontrollably releasing in the air. He smirked at the little omega, who pouted and placed the tray on the table with a small thud. 

“can you leave for a while?” the alpha said, his hand signalling the man and Jimin, who nodded and left the room. Jaebum saw, how the little omega stared at the back of the head of the man standing by him. 

Jinyoung was jealous and he knew it. 

Jaebum grabbed jinyoung by wrist and pulled him close. Jinyoung gasped at the pull and his eyes widen and averted his eyes. His cheeks went warm and red and it made jaebum's heart beat fast. 

His affect on jinyoung was so bae that the omega turned into pretty pink and a soft whimper left his mouth. “what's the matter, you are avoiding me?” he chuckled, his head tilting to the sides, trying to make eye contact with the omega. 

jinyoung pouted and looking down, he shook his head. 

Jaebum twisted his lips and let his grip tightened on the Jinyoung's wrists. “don't lie” his tone turned icy as he stared into Jinyoung's eyes. 

Jinyoung whimpered and his body shuddered. He was pulled a little close, till nod gaps were left in between them. 

Jinyoung smelled that scent again and his body grew warm, making him close his eyes in drowsiness. 

“w-who is he?” his small voice asked. 

“he?” he asked and chuckled. Jaebum teased the omega, who whined at him to pull away but jaebum was not going to give up. 

“ why do you ask?” jaebum questions back and jinyoung scowled at the alpha. 

“h-he seems close to you,” jinyoung replied. He felt so embarrassed in front of the alpha. Even looking at him made him feel so many things. 

“how much close? This much close?” the alpha suddenly pulled the omega extremely close towards himself. Their lips just few centimeters away and Jinyoung's big, honey eyes looking at the alpha in shock. Slowly they turned soft and a mewl left Jinyoung's mouth as he tried to stop himself from melting in the alpha's hot touch. 

“ babydoll, just admit that you are jealous. He just massaged my cramped back” the alpha laughed, his head fell back and jinyoung just stared at the alpha. 

Jaebum felt Jinyoung's harmless punches and pulled him against his chest and lifted off him from the ground and settled him on his lap.

“ he is a professional massager” jaebum said. His fingers brushing Jinyoung's fringes and playing with them. 

“such a baby you are” he mocked and his two fingers slide under Jinyoung's chin and craning them up a little, his thumb gently caressed the plump lips and leaning down, he captured those lips. 

Jinyoung's arms slowly wrapped around the alpha's and his body snuggled against him as he kissed jaebum. It was the most innocent kiss with no tongue involved. They pulled away and kissed multiple times and each time they kissed, their eyes closed and they felt warmth in their that asked for more. It craved for more. 

But jinyoung pulled away, he turned extremely shy and his face buried in the alpha's chest. He didn't expect it to turn out like that. He embarrassed himself. That man was just a massager and he just assumed so many things. 

“thanks for the tea” jaebum smiled and rubbed Jinyoung's small back and his other hand picked up the cup from the tray. Jinyoung was perfectly comfortable, when his eyes made its way towards the door where he found the woman, in heels and in a short dress. She was too familiar for him and seeing her, he gripped the alpha tightly and countless numbers of whimpers left his mouth, as if he was asking the alpha to save him. 

➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖

“ yerin”

The alpha smirked. 

Under him, the omega shuddered, his small hand tightly grabbing his clothes and begging not to leave him. Tears rolling down from his beautiful eyes and his heart beat ranging uneven. 

“ I see someone is trying to hide” her head tilted and she shifted on her right foot. 

“no, please. Not her” jaebum heard him whimper. 

“you are hiding from me jinyoung? Don't you see, there's a mafia a mad man near to you?” she asked. Her voice laced with so much of innocence that it made Jinyoung's ear bleed. He tightly shut his eyes and buried his face in jaebum's chest.   
“you know him?” jaebum asked. His eyes sparkled with new information. 

“he was my pretty omega. Nobody touched him. He only served me” she smiled, her smile turned evil. 

“he is very pretty from the inside. I prepared him for so long. To make him the best omega for the use of alphas. He doesn't even know if he is innocent or not” the way she spoke, disgusted jinyoung so much. He hated himself. Jaebum's arms tighten around Jinyoung's waist. 

“what do you want now?” jaebum asked. His voice went deep and his eyes turned dark. 

“ him. I want him back. Breeding good quality omega will give me so much of profit. I'll sell his babies, he is obedient and he'll do it” she chirped. Her voice turned extremely annoying. 

“ I am not giving him back” jaebum argued back. 

“ jaebum I'll provide you with a new thing. He is not innocent. I have used my hands on him when I put him down for sleep. You know, he is too stupid he didn't even know that I was giving him sleeping pills or suppressants” she laughed as if it was the funniest joke but in really she was mocking Jinyoung's naive nature. 

Jinyoung head hurt and he stopped breathing. His chest pained with all the torture he went through. Those were the reason why his heart was empty and cold and his eyes left the light of happiness. 

It took a second for jaebum to pick up his gun and shoot her on her shoulder. The loud noise made youngjae and Jimin run inside. “take her to the dungeon and chain her” he growled, his eyes red and his voice so harsh and heavy. 

The sound of the gun, made jinyoung flinch and his eyes widen. The alpha was dangerous and he didn't hesitate to fire the gun at someone. Jinyoung realised the anger inside the alpha and he knew, he was going to be thrown away by the alpha. He was dirty, he was just a toy. 

Jaebum's arms loosen his grip around the omega and jinyoung closed his eyes looking down at his feet. He was so ashamed of himself. Maybe was going to get slapped, kicked, stomped or hit. 

“jinyoung” 

“I don't wanna go” he cried. His voice so small and trembling and tears uncontrollably falling down. 

“you knew about this?” jaebum asked.   
Hearing this, jinyoung furiously shook his head. His small hands, carefully running over the shirt and trying to smooth out the wrinkles. 

“I will do anything. I will scrub your bathroom floor, I'll p-polish your shoes… a-anything but please don't send me to her. Please” he pleased. He hiccuped in between and gasp for air. Jaebum rubbed jinyoung back and pulled him to make him sit on his thigh. 

Jaebum pushed away Jinyoung's fringes and wiped his tears. 

“no, you will not do anything like that. Jinyoung, I am not giving you to anybody.   
You need to calm down, okay. No one is going to take you away from this household” he said in a calm voice and cupped his chubby cheeks. 

“I am s-scared. I… I can't… y-you'll go too?” he asked, his chest heaving up and down. Jinyoung grabbed jaebum's wrist and sniffled.

“don't be scared, doll” jaebum's smiled and pulling his hands away, he took off his coat and draped on Jinyoung's shoulders, so that he could feel warm and comfort in his scent. 

Jinyoung snuggled in the coat and his head rested on jaebum's chest.

Jaebum kissed his head and squeezed him tighter before continuing to his work.  
And soon, the omega fell into the sleep in the warm and nest provided by the alpha. 

➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖

“can you help me with this?” chanyeol's voice came out gentle and smooth as he lifted up his shirt and showed him the fell out button. Baekhyun tilted his head and smiled. Nodding, he took them and sat on the bed, while chanyeol sat beside him. 

Chanyeol watched baekhyun's skilled fingers working on his shirt. Baekhyun glanced at him for a second and blushing his looked back at sewing button. “it's done” his small voice came and chanyeol kissed baekhyun on lips. 

“thank you, baby” he grinned and baekhyun went red. Chanyeol pushed the shirt away and took out the bags placed under the bed. 

Timid baekhyun looked confused and pushes his hair behind his ear. 

“for You” chanyeol's smile went wide. He placed the bags on Jinyoung's thighs. 

Baekhyun shook his head in worry.   
The the paper bag looked expensive but an omega like baekhyun needed something expensive. 

“baby open it” he whined and when baekhyun took it out, his eyes looked the omega with anticipation. Baekhyun's dainty fingers ran against the fabric and he smiled. 

It was a beautiful set of night suit, it was of high quality satin silk. “you like it?”chanyeol asked. 

Baekhyun bit his lips and nodded. 

“thank you so much. This is too much fo— there's more” chanyeol interjected with his deep voice. 

Baekhyun gasped and grabbing the other bag, he shoved his hand inside and his eyes widen. He quickly took it out and hugged the alpha. His eyes tightly shut and sweet whimpers leaving out. 

Chanyeol gave him a cute dog plushie and baekhyun was so happy. He got a plushie, chanyeol accepted his little self.   
Chanyeol wrapped his arms around baekhyun and kissed his cheek. 

“do you like him? He can be your baby, your friend anything” he said and his eyes never leaving baekhyun's. 

Baekhyun let the doll crush between them and circling his arms around chanyeol's neck, he leaned down for the kiss. Chanyeol was taken aback, but within seconds he came into senses and kissed baekhyun back with all the passion and love. 

Chanyeol could smell his favourite scent, baekhyun's pheromones. This lead his heart to faster and faster. Their lips worked together and to chanyeol's surprise baekhyun slipped his warm tongue inside. 

Baekhyun's heart throbbed and all he could think of chanyeol, everything blank around him. The man who cherished him in such a short period of time and the love he is getting is just so beautiful. His heartbeat mixed with chanyeol and he smiled in kiss. 

When they pulled away, baekhyun realises one thing, he loved chanyeol. It was no lust, it was the proper first time love that he wanted to preserve and keep it deep. He felt their heart connecting to each other. 

Chanyeol sweetly smiled at baekhyun, his hand cupping baekhyun's soft cheek and his eyes staring at the beauty. Baekhyun was beautiful, but beauty in his eyes was something else. 

No, he was not buying baekhyun's love by gifts, he just wanted to make his baekhyun happy with the things he never got in his life. Baekhyun was too sweet and naive to ask and chanyeol wanted to have everything for him. 

Baekhyun leaned down and rested his head on chanyeol's chest and sighed softly. He giggled, when he heard chanyeol's heart beat, it beating so fast. It was not one sided. Their hearts bloomed to love and take care of each other.

“this all looks so rushing but I feel, I am falling for you baekhyun. You are making my heart go crazy. You little gestures make me feel things and the way you help me in small things makes me dependent upon you. You slowly by slowly, you are becoming my life. Everything is about you” chanyeol said, his hand gently brushing baekhyun's cheek. 

“you don't know the feeling when I rush for home, just to meet you and have my time with you. My eyes linger on you before I leave for work. You are my lucky charm, you make my days brighter and my nights beautiful. When I saw you for the first time, you were so ethereal and saving you was the only thing I wanted. I have realised that you are my mate and my life” he pushed baekhyun away, so that he could make a perfect eye contact. 

Baekhyun's eyes filled with tears. He was surprised with so much of words. They were meaningful to his life. He had a string bind with the alpha and knowing what was going to happen next, his little heart was not prospered. 

He took deep breaths. He was overwhelmed. 

“baekhyun, my baby omega, my little petal. Will you be my mate and fulfill my life with your colours and charms. I would cherish you till my perishable breath exist in this world. Will you be my mate?” he asked. Chanyeol's eyes turned red as he tried to stop himself from crying. 

Baekhyun's body betrayed him. He was not able to form words but he nodded and a drop of tear left his eyes. 

“y-yes, I…. I would love to” he replied, kissing chanyeol before saying. 

💙💙💙

Please subscribe to me so that you all get notifications. Thank you so much for reading! Your comments and kudos make me write more and more!


	12. Chapter 12

I sat near the wall, as my hand resting on my thighs, gently massaging them. Tears gathered in my eyes as I watched my father beat my mother. His face looked so blurred by my clouded vision. 

I cannot move. I want to run to my mom and hug her but my legs hurt so much. 

I flinched every time she screamed and my heart squeezed little by little. Are we going to live like that. Nobody will help us. No one will love us?

House was so dark, papa forgot to give bills and we stayed like that. My body tried to keep my eyes open but they were falling asleep. 

I cannot sleep. 

Mommy was still there. Fighting. 

I don't know, when the sun came up and everything fell into silence. Papa already left and mommy sitting at the corner. 

I crawled to her and my hands touched hers, all night I wanted my mommy nest, to sleep in that warm. But…. But she pushed me away. 

My heart was crushed. She pushed me again, till I fell back. 

“get away, you filthy bastard! Because of you, he beats me and never touches me! You shit!” she scolded. Her voice so harsh.   
All I could do was cry. I can't speak. I can't walk, what will I do? 

Mommy abandoned me. 

My eyes shot open as I stared at the beautiful designed ceiling worth millions. My eyebrows furrowed in confusion as I tried to remember but my head hurt. It was a dream right? My head throbbed and my body felt warm. 

My toes inside the blanket wiggled, feeling the soft fabric. I have a bed to sleep and a blanket on my body to protect me. But this all felt different. I left the breath I was holding and let my body sunk in the bed, letting it relax. 

“you were crying” a voice came and face snapped towards the right side. Baekhyun stared at me, his hand around my waist as he hugged me. He sighed softly and held me tight. 

“you had a nightmare? That's a dream jinnie, nothing is real. She is gone, you are safe and secure” his voice came soft and caring. “don't cry. I am here with you. No one is going to abandon you” he smiled at me and kissed my temple. I sniffled and nodded, shifting close to baekhyun. 

“I…. It felt so real… it's not gonna happen right?” I asked again. My stomach churned and I squeezed my body.

“I don't feel good” my voice came out strange in pain. Baekhyun sat up worriedly and took a glass of water from his side. I shook my head at the sight of water. I don't need this. I was craving for that one particular scent. 

“wait, let me give you a painkiller. Do you want me to pat you to sleep? Wanna count sheep?” baekhyun suggested and jumped out of the bed and ran into the bathroom. After few minutes he came back and gave me the small tablet and I chug it down with water. 

“come on, snuggle with me and dolphie. We will count sheep till the hundred” baekhyun soothed out my hair and my hand wrapped around him. 

We counted sheep and till I reached the 63 sheep, I fell asleep. 

➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖

A tired, lazy yawn left my mouth. My tired body rustled in the bed and letting my body stretch and cracking a few joints, I moaned loudly out of sleep and let a relaxing sigh leave my mouth. 

“I slept so good” I mumbled to myself and turned to look greet baekie but a frown appeared on my face. He was not there. My eyes ran here there to see if he was in the room or not. Unfortunately, he was not. Huffing out the small puff of air, I slipped out of bed and walked inside the bathroom to start my day. 

I was in the bathroom washing my face, when I heard the sound of a door closing. I quickly completed my task and grabbing the towel, I ran out to meet baekie, his had a big smile on his face and a luxurious bag in his hand. This was something unusual, we don't have that much money to buy something that comes with the big paper bag. 

Waving that thought out, I sprinted to baekie and sat on the bed. My fingers scratching my head in confusion as I watched him raking out things from the bag. 

“this! This is for you, jinnie!” he giggled and placed it on my thighs. My eyebrows furrowed and my fingers wrapped about the velvety textured cloth. “what is this?” I asked in utter confusion. 

“chanyeollie gave us gifts” baekie said timidly and cheeks went red. 

I just nodded and a smile spread across my cheeks. But wait! Chanyeollie? Isn't he Alpha chanyeol? 

I shouldn't be thinking these things, I looked at the gift and grinned. I'll treasure it, alpha chanyeol is like my guardian, so I'll happily accept it. He took out more things and placed it on the bed. 

“this one is mine and he gave me two plushies! He is so sweet to me!” baekie was totally red and his ears were burning like a red coal. His voice wavered as he spoke about him. Does he like alpha chanyeol? Does alpha chanyeol likes him? I don't know. Maybe, they like each other? 

I hugged him and asked him thank alpha chanyeol for me. 

“he really think of you as a younger brother, jinnie. He said, he will be giving you more gift!” baekie said with excitement and I shook my head. It's embarrassing. We don't talk that much and I never worked for him. 

I looked at the time and smiled at baekie “I have to go and make tea for alpha jaebum. I'll see you at the time of breakfast” I said and waved the set of clothes at baekie, “I'll be wearing this” I giggled and running inside the bathroom, I quickly changed my clothes. 

Ahh! They fit so good! I felt giddy in them. It was a button up shirt with cute loose shorts. The collar was round and cute with white polka dots filling the area and a darker shade of material worked on the border. This cloth was soft as silk and it felt so buttery. 

I hugged myself and wearing my bunny slippers, I ran out of my bedroom with bolting speed. 

I wished the chefs good morning and showed off my gift that I wore. I decided to make a nice black tea for the alpha. 

“ master is not in a good mood” I heard one servant say. I frowned. Really? Will he scold me too? I wondered. 

My shoulders hunched down as I thought about the alpha. I have to go, otherwise he will be more angry. What happened that made him so angry. I pouted and grabbing my tray, I made my way to alpha's bedroom. 

“jinyoung, master is in his office” one of the servants said and nodding, I made my way to his office. 

The area around his office was crowded for unknown reasons. Seeing this kind of atmosphere, gave me anxiety. I felt my head heavy as I passed from those strange stares. Does my clothes look weird on me? Is there anything on me?

My fingers squeezed the sides and my feet took big steps before I reached in front of the office. My hand grabbed the handle in hesitation, twisting the handle, with the sound of a click I entered inside only to be shouted by the alpha. 

His voice was too loud for my liking and I body jumped back and tears brimmed on the crystal line of my eyes. I bit my bottom lip and lowered my head. 

My voice went off while I stood there like a statue outside the mansion. “junyoung, keep it here” I heard him say but his voice was extremely soft, as if he hadn't yelled at someone. 

My feet took baby steps and reached near to his table. I carefully kept my tray and took out the tea cup and placed it near the alpha, my eyes still not looking up but his scent stuffing in my nose and making it hard for me to breath. 

He was so close to me. 

“get out and close the door” his voice commanded. 

“baby doll” I heard that name again and my insides twitched. I looked up biting my bottom lip and my legs automatically made their way to the alpha and before I knew, I was sitting on his lap sideways. 

“you are angry” I mumbled. 

“they look good on you, doll” he said, ignoring me. I pouted and stared at him.  
Do they? I thought. 

He leaned closer to me and his warm, big hand cupped my cheek to keep me in place. My eyes closed and my heartbeat began to race as I anticipated for the thing that was going to happen. 

But it never came, instead I heard his soft chuckle and my eyes shot open. I pouted so hard in humiliation. I am not greedy, it's just.. I like his kisses. I am sorry, I said to myself. 

He grinned and pulled me from the neck, he captured my lips with his soft ones and I quickly wrapped my hands around alpha's neck and kissed him back. His lips tasted so sweet and inviting. We pulled away from the short kiss. 

“very eager, hmm?” he whispered in my ear and I giggled. It tickles me. 

I hugged him tightly and took all the warm that he gave out with his pheromones. I didn't reply because I was so immersed in his touch. He was the best heater with nice scent. 

“this looks good” he said again and his hand moved down to my chest, where I felt him open my shirt. My body squirmed under him when his fingers moved on my skin. They felt so hot like burning lava.   
His growl was so arousing while his fingers ran over my nipple. I sucked a breath in and a scowl created on my face as I pouted at him. 

“i-its my gift” I barely made out. My hand running over his but his but he squeezed me so hard and flicked my bud. My open to let out a moan when alpha wrapped his arm around me to pull me for a kiss. 

I expected it to be the normal one, just lips touching but I felt his hot and soft muscle inside my mouth, teasing my tongue and nudging it. I lips, sucked on his tongue as if he was the best paci. I wasn't prepared for this. His tongue explore my mouth and dances with my tongue. He nibbled on my bottom lip and bit them softly before we pulled away. My body shuddered and I squeezed my legs together, feeling something between my legs. 

It was so overwhelming, his hand massaging my chest. A mewl left my mouth and his hand yanked me close, now my legs on the rack side of his thighs.   
“do that again” he grunted and my body started to move on it own. My hips stuttered over his and I moaned again. 

My hands carded into the back of his hair and grabbing fistful hair, I pulled him close as the tension built up in the pit of my stomach. It was too much for me too feel. He kept kissing and assaulting my neck by his fangs, tongue and lips. They were so addictive. 

I gasped loudly, when I felt something inside my shorts and I pulled away. The inside of my shorts felt something sticky and I felt my body grew warm and warm, like I was suffering from fever. 

My eyes widen when they landed on the alpha in front of me. His eyes were dark and black. He looked like a beast. He smirked at me and his smile left a huge mark on my chest. His fangs showed off and it made me shiver. “looks like you enjoy my company and I enjoy yours. So innocent and so exciting. You want me to do so many things. I'll be waiting for you” his voice felt dangerously cold and clutched my hand to my chest, I ran out from his office. 

➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖

The door of dungeons were pushed open and a pungent smell hit their nose, it was like they were in the middle of the morgue but it was just the dungeon filled with dried blood. The dimly lit area showed them the way to their next prey and jaebum was determined to lay his hands on it. 

“boss, she bit one of the workers” yoongi said and jaebum nodded. They have left yerin in dungeon for days and now, it was the time for result. The smirk on jaebum's face showed what kind of evil he was. His eyes glowed in the dark and his fangs elongated like a beast he was. His let his long beastly nails run on the rusted iron bar that was decorated with dried brown blood. The sound cackling out from the bar made the woman inside growl. 

The chains main struggling noise and jaebum smirked as he watched the woman, who was so healthy at her arrival was now so dirty and messy. Her eyes sunk in, her cheeks hollowed and her limbs turned into stick. 

“take me out! I didn't do anything to you!” she shouted with her cracking voice and jaebum laughed. 

“it's okay, don't shout more. I'll make it less painful for you” jaebum chuckled. His body moved forward and in a snap he broke her ankle. 

It was not the matter of man and woman, it was alpha to alpha. He was punishing an alpha for the things she did to his pretty omega. 

The scream didn't even made the merciless alpha flinch, instead he grinned like a mad man and turned on his heel. 

“let's go, in every two days, we will break each part of her body” he said and yoongi locked the barks. 

“have a good night, yerin” he side smirked and shoving his hands in his pockets, he walked in the corridor. Yerin was not alone, there were others too, who screamed for their death. They wanted to die because it was less painful from the torture given by the alpha. 

➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖

“jinnie, what's the matter?” baekhyun's asked, his hand gently caressing Jinyoung's matted hair sticking to the forehead by sweat. 

Jinyoung just whimpered and curled his body even more to subside the pain growing in his stomach. He shook his head tried to push himself away from the omega's touch. 

“ he is not feeling better” baekhyun said, turning towards chanyeol, who watched two of them in worry. 

“I can see that. Did you gave me something?” chanyeol asked and baekhyun shook his head. “I tried to give him warm milk but he refused to drink” baekhyun pouted. Baekhyun was feeling low looking at jinyoung in pain. He was filled with sweat and gasping softly now and then. 

“is the time of his heat in any way?” chanyeol asked, his eyes squinting suspiciously. Baekhyun chewed his lip and shrugged “I don't know about his heat cycle” he said helplessly. 

Chanyeol huffed and shoving his hand in his pocket, he took out his phone. “let me call hyung. Maybe he can help” he mumbled to himself and dialed jaebum's number. 

Meanwhile, the boss was back from his work and was in the office with Jimin. He was working on a document for the deal when he felt jimin's glances on him. 

“you are showing interest in the omega” Jimin said, showing how disinterested he was. 

“jimin” the alpha warned. 

“no… I am just saying. He is a servant” he shrugged his shoulders. 

“he just work here, Jimin. He was not a servant” jaebum replied. 

“you were never so favoring” Jimin squinted his eyes. 

“Jimin, do your work. You are assistant, know your place” he growled. 

“you are deviating from your path” Jimin literally spat out the words. 

Jaebum was about to bash at him, when his phone went off. Quickly picking it up, he hummed. His eyes snapped to Jimin and he stared at him as he heard everything that baekhyun told the alpha on phone. 

“okay, okay. I'll be there” jimin scowled at the hurried voice of the alpha. 

“where are you going in the middle of the work, boss?” he questioned the alpha who was nearing the door. 

“shhh…. Be seated and do your work” he placed the beta back at its place and locked the door from the outside. 

Without wasting a second, he quickly made his way to the omega chamber. His heart was throbbing and thumping so badly as he neared to the room. He knew that scent so well but it was so dense that made jaebum go rigid. 

Running his fingers through his hair, he walked inside the to, flaring his pheromones. 

“what's happening in here?” his voice came out loud when his eyes landed on the limp omega, withering under the blanket. 

He didn't wait for the answer, he rushed to the bed and picked up the omega in his arms with the blanket, while jinyoung head rested on his chest. “chanyeol, give them order not to come near to my chambers” he said and walked out of the room with the omega in his arms. 

Jaebum's bedroom door slammed open and kicking it his legs, he closed it. He gently place the omega on his bed and pulled up his own sheet to cover his hot body. Jinyoung whimpered and his hands tried to grab on to jaebum. 

“you'll be fine” jaebum mumbled. His fingers interlacing Jinyoung's while he sat on the bed. 

“i-it hurts so much” his voice cracked and disappeared at the end and a drop of tear fell from Jinyoung's eyes. Jaebum felt his heart clenching and a feeling to protect but to knot him ran into his nerves.

He took a deep breath and placed his hand on jinyoung cheek, who snuggled into it and hugged his dearly. Jaebum's hand was so warm and soothing to his body. 

He softly mewled and moaned for more but jaebum chuckled. He took off his jacket and gave jinyoung. As soon as he got, jinyoung sniffed the jacket. The scent of the alpha was so calming that his stomach felt at ease. 

Seeing that the omega was doing fine in his bedroom, he made jinyoung hug his jacket and pillow as well and got up to leave but was stopped by the small whine. 

“what?” jaebum asked.

“Don't go” jinyoung bit his lips. 

Not able to resist, jaebum leaned down and kissed Jinyoung's forehead and a softly pecked on his lips. 

“take rest I'll be back, baby doll” saying, he left his bedroom with two guards outside. 

➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖

I AM SO SORRY FOR UPDATING SO LATE!!!! ITS FESTIVAL SEASON IN HERE! MY COLLEGE ALREADY KILLING ME AND I SORT OF FORGOT ABOUT THIS. 

I AM SORRY! 

I'll be updating soon. Thank you so much for reading! Bye bye! Lots of love!


	13. Chapter 13

“don't you see anything fishy between them?” youngjae whispered in jimin's ear, who ran his eyes on the alpha boss, who arranged his papers in his clear file. 

The alpha really looked distress and the way he was fussing over small stuff was clear that something was bothering him. Jimin knew him from the longest and he was his assistant so be guessed it right about the alpha. Jimin nodded and looked at youngjae with his twisted lips. 

“he is just reacting to that omega's pheromones, it's just nothing. You know, how he is just an attention seeker” Jimin scoffed and folded his arms in front of his chest. 

Youngjae shrugged and turned to look at his boyfriend who was busy on his phone. “mark, you see boss attitude? It's changed, right?” he asked in suspicious tone and mark nodded, staring at the boss. 

“you all three seriously gossiping in front of the boss?” yoongi scowled and made a disgusted face. Mark rolled his eyes and shook his head. “it's not me, ask your bed warmer and my boyfriend” mark pointed at tow beta. 

“who the fuck you bed warmer?” Jimin snapped at mark and pinched his nipple. 

Jaebum's head snapped at the chaos and he slammed his hand on the desk. 

“stop! I can hear everything, you idiots!” he growled at them. His eyes glaring at the Jimin. “Mark bring my file from my room, it's on the top shelf of the cabinet” jaebum ordered the beta, who gave a small hmm and left the area. 

Mark jogged his way to alpha's room and opening the bedroom, he was shocked. He saw something unbelievable. The man who never let a single dust lay on his bedroom was keeping an omega who was in heat and had created his nest on his fucking bed. 

Mark gulped and internally prayed for the alpha to show some mercy on jinyoung, who had all the pillows, blankets and jaebum's clothes scattered on the bed.   
Jaebum always had a thing for clean bed and seeing that, mark just quietly entered and took the file. 

Moving out, he couldn't control it and said out loud “you got a lot of guts to create nest, huh?” he didn't expect an answer but jinyoung grinned. 

“his bedroom is so comfy that I can't leave” he smiled weakly and hugged the pillow. His body exhausted with the pain.

Mark shook his head, chuckling and left the room sealed lips. He would prefer for alpha to find about this. He was not into back bitching stuff like Jimin. 

He gave jaebum file and went to sit on the couch. 

“Jimin, go make some coffee for me and check on jinyoung” hearing this the capo scowled. 

“I believe that not my work, boss. You hired someone” Jimin said back. Almost challenging the alpha, who was in no mood of arguing. 

Jaebum glared at the beta. “I believe, I hired two more capos and it wouldn't take me long to replace you. Go better do your job and don't put your nose in my business” he dangerously growled, his eyes turning black in anger. Mark chuckled at the scene and enjoyed the play. 

Jimin just should learn that he is just a beta. 

Jimin just shoved the cushion away and stomped out of the room. He went straight to the kitchen and warmed the milk and started to prepare coffee. Once, he was done, be scowled and grabbing the mug, he made his way to the alpha's bedroom. 

Jimin was jaebum's assistant and he knew, how alpha was serious about his room. He would always shout about his room always left unclean. He used to ask servants to change the sheets thrice a week. 

Jimin turned the knob and realising it's unlocked, he entered and gasped at the condition of the room. The room was filled with omega's pheromones. He didn't care if the bed was a nest or not, for him it was just a mess. 

He slammed the mug of coffee on the table. 

“hey!” he shouted at the omega, pulled away the sheets from him. 

“what the fuck have you done to this room? Don't you have a fucking bedroom of yours, you touched the alpha's closet without permission and using his things. Don't take advantage of our boss, it's better if he kicks you out. You got no shame!” he yelled countless things at jinyoung, who gathered his toy and lowered his head in shame, he was so heart broken, whatever he said was basically not true. He didn't touched alpha's clothes. 

Jaebum gave him.

He didn't use his things, jaebum switched on the TV. 

He didn't took advantage of alpha. Jaebum brought him. 

He quietly wiped his tears and slipped out of the bed with his weak. His body felt so hot like fever and scent of jaebum kept him calm for so long but now, he had to say goodbye. He didn't wanted alpha to kick him out. 

Lowering his head and sobbing, jinyoung left the bedroom. 

Jimin watched as the omega left and grumbled some curses internally and huffing, he put all the things away. He sprayed to fresher to push away Jinyoung's scent and tidy jaebum's room, he took the coffee and left for the office. 

Jaebum took the mug from the beta, who grinned at him and nor knowing about a shit that Jimin did, jaebum grinned back and nodded. Jimin was like his younger brother and he loved that the beta was happy, except the times he annoys him. 

Meanwhile, jinyoung carefully lied on his cold bed, his blanket smelling like baekhyun and his insides twisting and turning in pain without the scent and warmth of the alpha that was provided through nest, which was now destroyed. Jinyoung felt his heart clenching and pushing down his cry, he just lied there. He felts spikes around his neck and finally a sob left his mouth. 

He cried at the emerging pain and the new wave of heat that shook his body. 

On the other side, the alpha was finally free from the work and the capos went to the kitchen for some food. Jaebum had that overgrown excitement into him. He wanted to be greeted by the omega's soft smile that would embrace him with warmth.

He was actually waiting for this time while working. He was actually very worried about the omega, so he gave out everything that was necessary for him. Jinyoung became a precious little thing. He was too sweet and kind for him but he had that greed to have that omega, just for himself. 

But, he realised something. 

His chamber had that beautiful, body tingly scent but now, it was faded and didn't exist anymore. He legs started to slow down and his eyes started to turn red. Did something happen to jinyoung but before he could even think of any more bad thoughts, he got a faded scent of Jimin and taking big steps, he slammed his bedroom door open and his eyes widen. 

The room was clean, no sign of his omega and his belongings. Jinyoung's scent was replaced by a pungent room freshner. The hair on the back of his neck stood up and his eyes gleamed with red. He felt rage in his nerves. 

“PARK JIMIN!” He growled loudly. His voice booming in the mansion.

Without wasting a second and using his alpha speed, he reached to the kitchen and before the capo could reply, he was thrown towards the ground with the bowl of ramen hitting floor, by a punch. 

Jimin wiped the dripping blood from the corner of his mouth and lowered his head in front of the alpha, who asked for submission. 

“just do whatever I say and don't try to act smart. Pray to the God that it was you, otherwise I would have killed the person, who tried to touch things that belong to me” the alpha spat out and left the kitchen, not even glancing at others. 

➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖

“he is just making him fool with his act” Jimin spat as he watched the alpha taking back the omega in his arms to his bedroom. Hearing this, yoongi winced and pressed harder on the cut. 

“you need to stop Jimin. You don't know a shit about alpha and omega. This tended to happen, when two unmated alpha and omega live together.” yoongi calmly said and youngjae nodded. 

“but don't you se—shhh… Jimin don't poke in his matter, you know it well he doesn't do anything out of no reason. Leave them” yoongi interjected and rubbed jimin's back hugging him.

Meanwhile, the alpha gently placed the whimpering omega on the bed and took off his jacket, not breaking eye contact.   
“ywo bill kwick mwe out” he sniffled, hugging the pillow next to him. 

Jaebum sighed and getting on his knees, he cupped Jinyoung's face while his thumb gently caressed the soft skin of his cheek. “did I said, I'll kick you out, baby doll?” jaebum chuckled and raised his eyebrows. 

Not answering the question, jinyoung left the pillow and hugged the alpha's arm and filled the space between them. “I misshed ywo sho much, alpha” he pouted and tears gathered in his eyes. His hormones were moving up and down and jinyoung just wanted the alpha's attention and nothing else. 

Jaebum sighed and licking his lips, he leaned down and captured Jinyoung's soft lips between his. The kiss was sweet, loving and very passionate. It was so soft and heartwarming, just the way jinyoung wanted. 

When they pulled away, the door creaked open and baekhyun stood there with a worried expression and a sippy cup in his hand, filled with orange juice. “a-alpha can I?” he asked carefully, not wanting to disturb. 

Jaebum nodded and entering inside, baekhyun smiled at jinyoung. Quickly placing a gentle kiss on his head, baekhyun placed the sippy cup and left the room with a small bow. 

Jabeum signalled at the juice and jinyoung jutted his lower lip out, shaking his head.   
The alpha did made a face at the cup but brushing it away, he picked it up. With his other hand, he pulled the omega in sitting position. 

“I want you in my bedroom and you'll do as I say, okay? Now, drink this and take rest, little one” he whispered and placed soft kisses below Jinyoung's ear and gave him the cup. 

Jinyoung stared at the alpha as he drank from the sippy cup. Jinyoung's one hand tugging on jaebum's shirt, as if he would go somewhere.

Once, he was done, jaebum took the cup away and planted a kiss on his lips. 

“hmm… ywo are sho shweet, alpha” jinyoung said dreamy and hugged him from waist. Jinyoung rubbed his head against jaebum's torso and mewled cutely. 

The alpha wanted to laugh out loud. He punched Jimin so bad and here, the omega was calling him sweet. 

Jaebum got on top of jinyoung and they fell on the bed. Jaebum's face buried in Jinyoung's neck, while hands massaged his side. Jinyoung's fingers carded in jaebum's hair and let them play with it. 

Jaebum let out an animalistic groan inhaling Jinyoung's scent and snuggled into him. He let his hand snake down to jinyoung ass and slipping his hand in he squeezed them. Jinyoung moaned softly and whimpered, hugging the alpha. 

They both cuddled so sensually. Their bodies slowly grinding against each other, rubbing their clothes cock against each other in such a pleasurable manner that jinyoung couldn't stop himself for moaning countless times. 

“hmm… alpha.. Ywo fweel sho gwood” he cooed and placed sloppy kisses on jaebum's cheeks. He was enjoying the warmth he was getting from jaebum. 

The alpha grunted in reply and sucked Jinyoung's jaw and kissed him there before leaving. 

This process went long and soon jinyoung soil his short from the front and the back with slick and cum. 

The omega whimpered at his sensitive body. 

Jinyoung felt the immense pleasure from the foreplay and his small heart was beating so fast. The handsome, powerful alpha grinding against him. His eyes rolled back and his toes curled. The alpha was so big against him, covering his small body. 

Jinyoung realised that the alpha was indeed someone who he was searching for. The alpha was responsible, he was big in size, he was protective, he gave him pet names, cooed him, brought him stuff. 

“daddy” And unintentionally, the poor baby blurt out. 

Jaebum stopped grinding and his eyes snapped at the omega, who looked at him with confusion. “yesh?” he batted his eyelashes. 

“what did you just called me?” the alpha asked. Jinyoung pouted and shook his head. 

“I surely heard daddy from your mouth” the alpha chuckled. 

Jinyoung gasped and cupped his mouth. 

“I...i didn't shay thath lowd” he pouted and the alpha nodded with the same pout created on his face.

Jaebum quickly grabbed the omega tightly that he stays in his place. Jaebum brushed his lips against Jinyoung's and asked “hmm… tell me, you have fantasies about me?” the alpha smirked and let his hand roam on Jinyoung's curvy body. 

Jinyoung blushed deep red. He didn't expected this. “I am sowwy” he pouted and tried to pull away from the alpha to mix himself in the ocean of blanket scented with alpha's pheromones. 

Cutely peeking from the blanket as his cheeks turned rosy pink. “do you wanna call me that again?” the alpha perked his eyebrow and smirked. 

“daddy” the omega called. 

Jaebum gently pushed the blanket away and jinyoung grabbed it, trying to stop him from taking but the alpha was too strong.   
“what's my name?” he growled playfully. 

“alpha jae—ah!” jinyoung felt a smack on his butt cheek and the alpha tilted his head. 

“daddy should not be disrespected” he smirked, toppling the omega. 

Jinyoung pouted and purring, he cuddled him and called “daddy… daddy...daddy” jinyoung giggled and snuggled against him. 

Jaebum didn't understood why jinyoung called him daddy, he had no features that matched daddy, maybe he took care of jinyoung that's why he liked the word rolling down from Jinyoung's mouth.

He was daddy and seeing the omega watching him with brown pretty eyes, he leaned down and placed the most delicate kiss on Jinyoung's forehead. Jinyoung giggled, his fingers tapping on alpha's chest. 

It was beautiful how the alpha was smitten with the omega's pheromones and he didn't forced himself on the omega but just watched him with a feeling of love and belongingness. 

He felt proud that he was able to stop himself from ruining the little flower. The little flower bloomed him with such a good name and jaebum just couldn't help him. 

The morning came up, they were found tangled with each other, their body providing heat in this cold weather.

Even though they were dressed up, they both undressed each other from the soul and mind. They tasted the flavour of love and affection by their eyes and felt each other as they provide each other the warmth.

➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖

I updated!!! So sorry that it was late! 

Thanks for reading. I love you all so much!!


	14. Chapter 14

“ hey, I brought this for you. Are you feeling better?” baekhyun placed Jinyoung's sippy cup on the table and brushed his hair, pushing away the hairs sticking on his forehead because of sweat. 

Jinyoung sighed and nodded slowly. His hand felt limp in baekhyun's hand, who's expression turned into worried. “hey, jinnie?” he called again. 

Jinyoung just stared at baekhyun and took a deep breath. He was in so much pain that it made him feel numb. Jinyoung's was shaking, he was craving the touch. Wherever baekhyun touched, it hurt him. 

Suddenly, the door creak open and jaebum walked in. His hair disheveled and his eyes dark with unknown anger. Baekhyun's hair stood up at the sight of the alpha, who looked so rough with the appearance, his shirt sleeves folded and the shirt was not crisped anymore. 

“what are you doing in here?” the question was thrown at omega, who stuttered at the alpha. It was a normal question but it made him feel like an intruder. 

“I am taking care of him. I was just giving him warm milk” baekhyun hesitantly stood up and brushing the wrinkles of Jinyoung's blanket, he moved away from him. 

“I'll be going, h-he was asking for you” baekhyun was red apple and gripping the hem of his shirt, he sprinted out of the room. 

The boss chuckled at the omega, who ran out and turned to face his omega and smirked. Jinyoung whimpered at the sight of alpha. Jaebum took his time and reached to jinyoung. His heart was beating so fast at the sight of jinyoung. He looked so pretty, withering under the blanket for him. 

“jae..” his painful voice reached jaebum. He extended his arm and gently cupped Jinyoung's cheek. “my beautiful and pretty doll. Do you want me to help you? Do you want me to take away the pain you are feeling right now?” he asked. His voice was so lusty. Did jaebum tell that he was surfacing into his animalistic instinct. 

He never saw an omega whimpering in heat. 

Jinyoung smelled so sweet. 

Hearing all that, jinyoung took a deep breath and released a shaky one. 

Jaebum pulled away and maintained eye contact while, he started to take off his expensive, diamond Rolex wrist watch, following with his white shirt, which was so expensive but in front of jinyoung it was nothing. 

He pushes off his shoes and slide off his socks. He unbuckled his bed and taking them out, he climbed onto the bed, settling beside the omega. Jaebum let his arm wrap around Jinyoung's waist to pull him close and he swear to the lord, how hot the omega felt in his arm. He was burning like lava. 

“baby doll” He cooed, his voice low and deep, wanting omega's attention, who was ready to give his all. Jinyoung didn't reply, instead he decided to wrap his hand around the alpha's neck and captured his lips for a hungry kiss. 

Jaebum smirked in the kiss and let his body tangle with Jinyoung. His hold tighten around Jinyoung's small body and within seconds, he was on top of alpha's strong, hard body. Jaebum's hand slide down to his slim body and rested on the round ass that he adored so much. 

Jinyoung snuggled against jaebum's chest. They were fitting together so perfectly, jaebum pulled the blanket over their body and let jinyoung spread his legs apart and rubbed his groin against jinyoung in a desperate manner. 

Jinyoung shamelessly moaned in jaebum's mouth and gasped for air. Their pheromones created so much tension between them. Their body started to crave for each other as soon as they inhaled each others pheromones. 

They stared at each other, panting and huffing with just a kiss. Their eyes hooded in lust and their bodies slowly and sensually grinding against each other.   
“i-it fweels sho gwood, daddy” he moaned against jaebum's lips, kissing them softly and nibbling them. 

Jaebum groaned and turned to his side, so that they both are chest to chest. Jaebum was so aroused by the omega's cute talk, he slid down his cherry printed shorts and squeezed his round to make him moan. 

Jinyoung gasped loudly. Jaebum felt so great on his body. 

“baby doll, you are making things difficult for me” he chuckled and gently massaged his cheeks. Leaving soft pink marks behind. Jinyoung giggled and peppered kisses all around jaebum's neck, who growled at the impact and pulling away, he took off the rest of his clothes. 

“mhhh” jinyoung whined, his hands making grabby hands but the alpha grunted. “behave, little omega. Don't be so so impatient” jinyoung scowled cutely and pulled off his shorts completely, leaving himself stark naked. He shamelessly lied there, staring at the alpha, who licked his lips in hunger. 

Jaebum felt his fangs stinging a little, it was the process of them to get elongated. Was he really going that far? Marking him? Jaebum thought. He just waved the thought away and with a nudge of his finger, he indicated the omega to spread his legs apart. 

The omega was timid, that what jaebum knew but right now, he was ready like a whole meal and jaebum was ready to feast on it. 

Jinyoung pink manhandled body, disheveled hair, swelled, moist lips and his eyes filled with lust in heat. He was an open show and jaebum didn't imagine jinyoung like this. 

He licked his lips like a hungry animal and settled between Jinyoung's thighs. His big hands roamed sexually on his thighs and jinyoung mewls. “daddy” he whined in desperation and but his bottom lip.

“yes, baby doll. What do you want?” he smirked and his index finger rubbed the tip of Jinyoung's cock and it trailed down to his aching hole. Sticky and juicy with slick. 

“I downt know…. J-jus touch mwe mowe daddy” he whimpered. His little toe, nudge the alpha in impatient way and jaebum placed his hands on Jinyoung's sides, while his head leaned between his legs. 

➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖

“ahh… ngh.. No pwease… ah” junyoung screamed, withering under the alpha, who made his cum for the fifth time. Jaebum's three fingers shoved in his tight hole and other hand pumping his cock roughly. A puddle of cum created on Jinyoung's stomach, who smeared it all over his body.

Jinyoung's legs shuddered and jinyoung body responded to another wave of climax.   
Alpha's eyes gleamed with dark orbs, smirking at the condition of the omega. Jaebum was surely nearing his rut and jinyoung squirted. 

He made a mess on the bed and jaebum chuckled. He finds it amusing, how it affected an omega so much. “stand against the wall” he commanded. 

Jinyoung got up to leave but fell on his feet when his jelly legs gave away. Jaebum decided to pick him up and slammed omega's back on the wall, while his arms adjusted under Jinyoung's knees.   
Jinyoung was prepared, he was gaping and spat on his cock, before positioning it in front of the leaking hole. Only the tip was entered, when jinyoung placed his palms on alpha's chest. 

“pwease, bwe gentle. Itsh mwy firsht time” he cutely sobbed and nodding, jaebum thrusted his cock in one go. Jinyoung's eyes widen and his breathing hitched. 

“too big!” jinyoung cried out and jaebum chuckles. He adjusted a little bit, and pulling out whole, he jammed his cock inside again.

“but you are craving for this” he bit Jinyoung's ear lobe and nibbled it as he started to drill in Jinyoung's hot cave. 

Jaebum's strong arms kept the omega steady, actually, jinyoung felt so like a feather in his arms. Jaebum was mesmerised by omega's beauty. His dark brown orbs maintained eye contact that jaebum loved so much. 

They kissed hungrily, it was messy, filled saliva dripping their chins and sucking on each others tongue. Jinyoung was getting corrupted by the alpha and he was liking. He wanted to be ruined by him. The way alpha thrusted into him so hard and deep, it was enough for jinyoung to lose his sanity. 

Jinyoung moaned in kiss and jaebum penetrated deep, brushing against his swollen prostate. 

They didn't stop kissing when jaebum gathered the omega in his arms and placed him on bed gently. Jinyoung spread his legs and jaebum settled between those milky thighs and jammed in.   
They fucked so hard. It was Jinyoung's very first experience and he fell in love with it. It was so exciting, arousing and very rough. This alien feeling of getting pounded by a strong and handsome alpha, was making Jinyoung's heat unbearable. He wanted more of the alpha. 

“do me more~~~ daddy~~~” he whined, his voice coming shaky but soft, his toes curling and wrapping around jaebum's waist. He grabbed alpha's hair from roots and pulled him down for another heated kiss. The sound of the skin slapping echoed in the room and jaebum felt his knot swelling up. 

Before, he could knot, jaebum pulled out. He had no intention of knotting. He was experiencing rut but he didn't lose his senses. He knew that Jinyoung's scent was driving him crazy. He wanted to pump his seed in but he didn't want unnecessary responsibility. 

Even though jinyoung whined and pouted, jaebum pumped his own thick cock. He grabbed Jinyoung's chin and asked him to open his mouth. Jinyoung opened his mouth and let out his tongue. Soon, the alpha reached his climax, resulting him spurt out hot, thick white liquid in Jinyoung's mouth. 

Jaebum couldn't believe that the omega swallow his cum and opened his mouth for more, batting his eyelashes. 

“baby doll, looks like you are going to pass out. Sleep, you need a rest”. The alpha chuckled and hearing this, jinyoung circles against jaebum's chest, fitting into his big frame. 

“gwood night” he yawned cutely and fell asleep. 

➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖

“Jimin, get the car ready, we are heading somewhere” chanyeol ordered while he shoved his black card in his wallet. Before Jimin could ask, they heard heavy thuds and realised it was the boss. Jaebum had his hair parted from side, one of the sides was gelled back, while the other was hovering over his eyes. (Berlin tour hairstyle)

Meanwhile chanyeol had his hair gelled back and glasses hanging from the bridge of the nose in a sexy way. Chanyeol shoved his hands in his pocket and slightly bowed at his brother. 

Chanyeol didn't wanted to leave, his pretty omega was still sleeping and kissing him in sleep and leaving him alone was just heart shattering. “you mated with jinyoung?” chanyeol asked with a surprised tone, jaebum's scent was dense but chanyeol was able to detect it. 

“sort of? I didn't mark him. You?” jaebum answered and questioned his brother.

“nah, we are chill” the Underboss chuckled and shook his head. 

The car arrived and sitting inside, they head to destination. 

Minutes later, they reached the mall and Jimin made a face of confusion. “boss, I didn't sleep last night and you wanna go shopping?” he whined miserably but the alpha huffed. 

The alpha rolled their eyes and walked inside the mall. Their eyes catches the colorful board of shop and they made it to the shop. Jimin just scowled and followed them poor fellow had to work late at night and now he is here. He literally planned for the day off with yoongi.

“we need colour books” the first left chanyeol's mouth, eyes running here and there in the store with lots of curiosity. 

The sales person nodded, meanwhile jaebum's hand ran on to some colourful blankets and pacifier that displayed The shelves. He picked one of them that read doll and in beautiful soft yellow colour. 

And his other hand picked out a random coloured blanket, not caring about the cartoon or what designs were made. Soon, the salespersons arrived with different size of colour books. From the normal notebook size to the jumbo one. 

The younger alpha squinted his eyes, thinking hard about which one to choose, when jaebum flicked his finger. 

“pack all of them” he said. No hesitation in his eyes. The salesperson grinned and nodding, he took the books at the cash counter. 

“I guess our economy will go down” Jimin mumbled. 

Hearing this chanyeol sassed “don't worry, we will deduct it from your salary” he grinned at the end and grabbing a basket, be started to fill with soft plushies. 

“why you both are behind my salary all the time!” Jimin whined and clenched his fist in scowl. 

Both the alphas laughed and walked to the cash counter. They were done buy books and other stuff, when something clicked. “Jimin, bring some good quality colours as well” jaebum ordered, grumpily, the capo turned on his heels and walked to bring the said item. 

Once the shopping was complete, they left the mall and loaded all the bought things in the trunk. “where to now?” the Underboss asked and jaebum looked at his wrist watch. 

“to the club. There's one person we are meeting today. She'll be working soon in our mansion” jaebum informed and nodding, Jimin ignited the engine. 

The alphas personally patrolled their clubs and hotels and finally in the evening they reached back to their mansion. Jimin would be lying if he said, his day was not wasted. 

But again, he got money for that. 

When the alphas entered the mansion, the silver haired omega came running towards chanyeol and somewhere jaebum wanted his raven haired omega to come running at him but he just let go, he didn't want to be affected like his brother. 

He just gave a look at them and left to his room with his back and things. 

Meanwhile Jimin dramatically cried and flung himself in yoongi’s arms, who just laughed at the man for acting so bad. 

The so called boss, loosen his tie and ruffled his gelled hair. He didn't wanted to admit but he was a tad bit tired. He didn't know the reason, he remembered practicing boxing for long hours but never getting tired. 

Being a supreme alpha, he never felt like this, especially his chest and back was hurting him. 

He realised in that pain, his fangs were aching, elongating and wanting to pierce something. 

Jaebum was exhausted and he needed something warm to comfort him. 

➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖

Hello!! I updated so fast!

Why jaebum's feeling like this?

Sorry for less chanbaek, we will soon reach up to them as well. 

Jinyoung is too cute!!!

Alphas brought them stuffs, they are so serious for their littles. UWUWUWUWUWUWUWU


	15. Chapter 15

The alpha woke up alone, with no sign of jinyoung beside him. Well, jinyoung didn't slept with him last night and he was too tired to make a difference. He groaned and decided to make his day a little better by taking a cold shower. 

The alpha showered and shampooed his hair and quickly shaving his stubble and doing his not.ing routine, he left the bathroom. He wrapped his towel about waist and walked inside his closet to dress himself in something decent. 

His hand grabbed the hanging black hoodie and a grey sweatpants. He wore them and spraying his cologne, he walked towards the mirror where he gelled his hair back and applied after shave, leaving out some fresh and minty scent. 

Seeing that there was no hope of tea from the omega, he walked down the stairs in the kitchen to brew some coffee for himself. According to baekhyun, jinyoung was tired and very sleepy so he didn't leave his room. 

He still has colouring books and paci in his bedroom, deciding to give the omega himself, he didn't ask baekhyun to pass it on. 

He nodded at yoongi, who greeted him and chuckled at Jimin, who was sleeping on the couch, his head resting on the yoongi’s lap. Meanwhile youngjae was watching news channel and mark was out with chanyeol grocery shopping. 

Jaebum sighed and closed his eyes till he saw galaxy, he opened them, basking the falling sun rays from the window in the kitchen. The sun and its warmth felt very different in winters and he liked it. 

Jaebum brewed himself a strong black.coffee, to shake him off from tiredness and sleepiness. He was doing his work when he felt arms around him. 

“good morning, daddy” the sleepy voice, rung in the alpha's ear. 

Meanwhile, yoongi choked on his coffee.   
“the coffee is too hot today” he mumbled, glancing at the alpha. 

Jaebum grabbing his mug, he turned around to face the pretty omega, in messy hair and in one of his blue shirts and shorts that his brother brought. He smiled softly and let the omega hug him and snuggle against him. 

“good morning” he said back. 

Jinyoung made some muffled incoherent noise and pulled his face away, his eyes half lidded. “wha awe dwinking?” he asked, rubbing his eyes with his cute fist. 

“coffee, you wanna have some? I left some of it in th—I wan daddy's” he interjected and got on his tippy toes to look inside the mug and to grab it. 

The alpha sighed and lowering his mug a big, he left jinyoung to taste it. Jinyoung planted his lips against the edge and took a sip, only to yank himself away, making a funny expression. 

“what?” the alpha's chuckled, containing his laugh. 

The omega scowled cutely and shook his head “no sweet, sweet. Yucky!” jinyoung whined and pouted. 

Jaebum shook his head and grabbed Jinyoung's hand pulling him close. “do you want some milk?” he asked. Hearing, jinyoung nodded and hugged the alpha from the back, who poured milk in a glass. 

Before giving it to the omega, he pointed at the two big bottles of syrup. “chocolate or strawberry?” he asked. 

“st-stawbery” the omega's muffled voice from the back. 

Once the milk was ready, he pulled the sleepy baby towards the couch.

“come on, you being too sleepy” he grumbled and shook the omega, who grabbed the glass from both the hands. 

Jaebum was drinking his black coffee and jinyoung just lazily snuggled against jaebum and drinking strawberry flavoured milk. Jaebum knew, his perfect morning was going to lazy as hell. 

➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖

“when you will get your heat?” chanyeol asked with a slight pout on his lips. 

Baekhyun giggled and hugged the pillow.   
“my heat settled down a few days back,” he said and chanyeol gasp, shifting close to baekhyun. 

“why didn't you tell me, I would've have helped you!” he whined and hugged baekhyun, peppering kisses on his neck.   
“w-what are you doing?” baekhyun giggled at the tickles. His heart beat was getting faster with the playfulness of the alpha. 

“I won't go into heat, if you do that yeollie” baekhyun laughed and pulled away, going back to hugging his pillow. 

“baby, whyyy??” he whined loudly and smacked the pillow on his lap. 

“because I cannot burden you” baekhyun smiled softly. He was serious about it. He didn't want to do something out of instinct. 

Chanyeol huffed and cupping baekhyun's face, he pulled him for a hard, revengeful kiss for not letting him know about the heat. 

“mhhmm y-yeollie” he moaned and slide his tongue in alpha's mouth. 

The warm tongue was making baekhyun shudder at his place and before he could lose himself, he pulled away. 

“ I made something for you” he giggled and jumping from the bed, he ran towards the cabinet. Chanyeol was curious and he grinned when baekhyun extended his both hands and showed him his surprise gift. 

Chanyeol melted at the sight. It was a white handkerchief and the corner was beautifully embroidered with his initials and some flowers. 

He grabbed the gift and pulled the omega on bed. “that's so beautiful and thoughtful baby, daddy is so proud of you!” he smiled and kissed baekhyun all over, not giving him space to breath. 

“ahh yeollie, t-thank you!” he giggled. 

Meanwhile, jinyoung was in the alpha's bedroom, lying down and colouring the newly brought colour book. He was so happy that he even cried against the alpha's chest. 

Jinyoung was so moved with the act. He just loved it, how the alpha accepted him even more. 

He was humming one of the songs, when the door suddenly creaked open, too slowly for his liking. His nostrils filled with a pungent scent and made him sit up from the place. 

He turned around and his eyes widen, when they fell on someone very familiar. 

There stood yerin, with her one arm deformed and other legs turned in different direction. She looked hideous and her eyes glaring and making holes on Jinyoung. Her eyes showed the real hatred and he screamed, running away from the bed. 

The first thing he got from the table was ash tray and he threw it towards yerin, who just dodged it. 

“JAE JAE!” he screamed at the top of his lungs and yerin growled. Her steps quicken. 

“y-you filthy omega. A trash. I will ruin you! I'll take you! No one wants you” she said in her monstrous rash voice.   
“I'll cut your body in pieces and sell them! You pi—” 

Jinyoung screamed loudly as he watched her body flying against the wall. 

Tears blurred his vision but he recognized the body standing at the doorway with a double barrel gun in his hand and a small smile leaving out the muzzle. 

He watched yerin’s dead body lying there.

In seconds, jaebum was in front of him. 

He took the sobbing omega in his arms and walked out of the room not before instructing the guard to call the team to dispose of the body. 

“shhh… we are safe” he whispered and jinyoung hiccuped, hugging the alpha. 

“s-she is not taking me. I… I don't wanna leave you. Pwease” he cried and jaebum shook his head, trying to calm the omega, who was hurt from the event. 

Jinyoung was not ready to hear it. He was shocked. 

He stomped his feet and cried, pleading the alpha. “she'll cut me! Do-don't tell me you don't want me in here!” he cried, his eyes turned deep red and his temperature rising up.

The only thing jaebum could do was, he grabbed jinyoung from the back of his neck and pulled him close to kiss him.  
He kissed him to shut him up. 

“shh… no need to cry now. Daddy kissed you, daddy wants you, you are safe with me” jaebum gently explained and leaving his gun on the dining table, he hoisted up the omega in his arms. 

One the other side, baekhyun was shocked and horrified with the scene in front of him. As soon as the smell entered his nose and the body came in front of him, his body hunched forward and he puked out all the content. 

Baekhyun was shaking uncontrollably and chanyeol helped him to stand straight on his feet but they gave out. Baekhyun never liked yerin, she was a bad person and he was scared of dead bodies and blood and seeing this, made everything worse. 

“we will be shifting in guest room for a few days, meanwhile, this room will be cleansed and renovate from scratch” jaebum said, and his capos nodded. 

From the orders, jaebum's chambers were closed down for the same. 

The dungeon was investigated and they got were informed that yerin killed the guard she lusted in and taking his keys, she ran out. 

Jaebum thought, this day in his life would be better than any of the but he expected too much. He sighed as he placed the sleeping omega on the queen sized bed and then sat on the edge of it. 

“that wasn't expected, hyung” chanyeol said, while he adjusted sleeping baekhyun in his lap.

“it was not. Gosh, what would have happened if I was not there!” jaebum groaned and leaned back, taking out his phone. 

“I'll call her, she needs to be in here” he mumbled and dialed the number. 

➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖

“ we will be ordering pizza for tonight” jaebum said, playing with his phone. When he felt a slight tug on his shirt.   
Jaebum turned and perked his eyebrow at the omega, staring at him from the blanket.   
“what's a pizza?” jinyoung asked in a low voice. 

“you don't know a pizza? It's the most tastiest thing in the world!” youngjae threw up his hands in the air and said out loud. 

“jinnie it's something in circle and but it turns into triangle” baekhyun said and giggled. 

Jinyoung shrugged and pouted. 

“I'll have the sweet one” he said timidly and his cheeks turned pink. 

It was a dead silence in the room, when the older alpha burst into laughter. He clutched his stomach tightly and shook his head. Tears leaking from the corner of his eyes. 

“God, jinyoung it's not something sweet” he contained his laugh and said. 

Jinyoung stared at the alpha and tears welled up in his eyes and he hid under the newly brought blanket. Now, all eyes were on jaebum, eyeing him as if he did something really bad. 

“boss, now that's something bad” yoongi squinted his eyes pointing finger at him. Mark rolled his eyes and shook his head in disappointment. 

Jaebum gulped and bit his lip when he heard soft sniffling. “jinyoung” he called. 

There was no reply. 

“alpha, you made jinnie upset, he never had pizza in his life or has seen it. We were not allowed to have them or go outside” baekhyun said, making jaebum drown in the ocean of guilt. 

He huffed and scooped the omega in his arms and ran inside the kitchen. 

“don't tawk to mwe” he sniffled and looked away, when jaebum pulled the blanket away. 

Jaebum bit his lips and tilted his head. “I am sorry, doll. Daddy is sorry” he said. The Mafia lord, who took no shit, was saying sorry for laughing. 

“you are meanie, jaejae” he sniffled and looked up. 

“b-but I was your daddy” jaebum showed fake hurt and jinyoung frowned. 

“I'll buy you extra pizza. Come on, don't dry. I was just kidding” jaebum cooed and wiped his tears. Kissing jinyoung multiple times on lips and nose. 

Jinyoung giggled and covered the alpha's lips stopping him from kissing. “itsh okay” he giggled and hugged the alpha. 

So, the pizza was ordered online and now, all they did was waiting for the pizza. Everyone was on their phone, expect baekhyun and jinyoung, who just watched their alphas phone screen. 

Chanyeol noticed this and sighed. They needed something like this, for communication and entertainment.   
Jinyoung bit his lips as he played Korean literature quiz with alpha, who was quite impressed by him.

Suddenly the doorbell went off and jaebum looked up. “take my phone, I am bringing the pizza” he said and gave his phone to jinyoung, who nodded and played. 

Seeing this youngjae's and jimin's eyes went wide. “boss never gave his phone to anyone! This is an emergency and we have to take it seriously!” youngjae whisper yelled. Both, mark and yoongi rolled their eyes and Jimin just watched the omega in horror. 

“this is some serious shit” Jimin whispered as he eyes his boss's phone in Jinyoung's hand. 

➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖

Did I updated too fast? 

Was it fine? 

Thanks for reading!!!

I'll update soon! 

Jinyoung is so cute! 

Bye bye❤❤❤❤


	16. Chapter 16

“mhmmm…. Ch-Channie we can't” the silver haired omega's groaned and his lips parted, giving out a silent moan. 

“why baby?” the alpha smirked and and smacked baekhyun's ass, squeezing it so hard that it left deep marks. Chanyeol didn't care if he was getting late for the company, giving his omega the sweetest kiss of the morning was the most important job right now. 

Chanyeol swirled his tongue in baekhyun's mouth, tasting his sweet and skillful tongue. When they pulled away, baekhyun panted, looking away from the alpha, who chuckled at the omega's inexperienced lips and wiped baekhyun's saliva coat chin. 

“have a beautiful day, baby omega” he softly whispered and kissed baekhyun pretty mole near the lips. 

Baekhyun hummed and nodded, his eyes lifting up and meeting chanyeol's dark ones. “have a nice day, chanyeollie” he smiled and kissed chanyeol's chin. 

Parting away, chanyeol picked up his laptop bag and walked out of the room, meanwhile the omega stared at the gate. To his surprise, the alpha came back running and hugged baekhyun tight. 

“bye, baby boy. Daddy will message you” he cooed and finally left the room. Baekhyun touched his lips and shook his head, thinking about the kiss. He turned around and looked at the mess. 

Early morning naughty deeds literally results in messy room. Baekhyun took the messy sheets away and dumped them in hamper. He quickly made the bed and put all the extra packets of condoms and lube bottle in the drawer. 

He sighed and looked at himself in the mirror. Chanyeol's T-shirt was too big on, his shorts were barely seen. His milky collar bone exposed with red galaxy everywhere. 

He blushed and covering his collarbone, he took the towel and walked inside the bathroom. He took a deep breath and turning on the knob, he grabbed chanyeol's shampoo and started to do his work. 

Smelling like your alpha was indeed a pleasure itself and for baekhyun it was heaven. He was wrapped around chanyeol's scent making him feel close to the alpha. 

Baekhyun wore his pastel green pajamas and chanyeol's shirt. It was comfortable as always. He folded the sleeves and spraying the soft mist, he left the bedroom, running down the stairs to meet others. 

He sat beside youngjae, sort of snuggling the capo and looked at him. “hey, good morning!” he giggled. Youngjae grinned and nodding, he replied “morning, baekhyun” 

“where's mark?” baekhyun asked and youngjae shrugged. 

“isn't he your boyfriend?” he sassed and youngjae smirked. “yes, he is” he laughed. 

“what you will do, if he cheats on you?” baekhyun asked, his eyes big and curious. 

“why did you ask?” youngjae questioned, his voice got heavier. It was a topic to be serious about. 

“well… chanyeol was reading an article, so I asked. I am sor—I'll kill him. You cheat, you die” youngjae chuckled, interjecting the omega. 

Baekhyun's eyes widen and he gulped down the lump in his throat. “seriously?” he asked, his voice small and fearful. 

“come on, now don't be scared. It's my work and I hate unfaithful people” youngjae whined and ruffled baekhyun's hair. 

➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖

“you seem uncomfortable” jaebum mumbled, watching his omega's way walking. Jinyoung bit his lip and his face turned red. Jinyoung's heat was in calmed state and after sharing a night with alpha, resulted in limp walking. 

“n-no I…. I don't jaejae” he stuttered and wiped the table. He was cleaning the alpha's room, who was reading one of the contracts given by the investors. 

“don't lie. Are you hurting somewhere?”!he asked. Jinyoung pouted and looked down at his feet. He sniffled and kept the cloth away. He was feeling tired and the poor little things lost his new sippy cup. 

Jaebum cupped his cheeks and made him look up. “you know, bad babies get punished when they lie?” his eyes turning red. Jinyoung trembled under the alpha's touch and glares. 

“j-jinnie losht his sippy cwup” he looked at jaebum, his throat tightening with new wave of cries.

“the one I got for you?” jaebum asked and jinyoung furiously nodded. 

“y-you won't punish me, right daddy?” he asked between his cries and jaebum shook his head, hugging the omega.  
“shhhh, we will find it, baby doll. Stop crying” he said softly and rubbed his back.

Jaebum knew, his omega left the cup in his room and by mistake, it was tumbled inside the hamper. “I think you need a rest. Seriously, I see your body limping” he murmured and placed jinyoung of bed, he shook off his pretty slippers. 

Jinyoung watched while the alpha dived in the ocean of used clothes. Seconds later, he pulled out the familiar looking cups and jinyoung sat up quickly in excitement. His eyes widen in happiness as he watched the alpha walking towards him with a grin. 

Jinyoung shifted and hugged jaebum. He was about to grab it when jaebum pulled his hand away, making sippy cup out of Jinyoung's reach. Jinyoung pouted so hard, his lower lip tugging out and his eyes turned into the puppy eyes. 

“jaejae, pwease give to jinnie. Jinnie is hurt” he pouted and batted his eyelashes. Jaebum leaned down and kissed jinyoung.  
He slowly pulled down the cup and jinyoung grabbed it, hugging it to his chest.  
“thank ywo, sweet daddy” he kissed jaebum on cheek and ran out of the room.

The alpha chuckled and went back to reading his file. The omega was just adorable.

On the other side, jinyoung sat in the garden feeling the soothing sun rays hugging his body. In winters, sitting under the sun was Jinyoung's favorite time.  
Suddenly, he felt a tap on Jinyoung's shoulder. 

He turned around and squinted his eyes to look at the towering figure behind him. It was the Underboss, grinding at the omega. Jinyoung quickly stood up and bowed down but chanyeol just smiled and asked him to sit down. 

“you didn't go to the company?” jinyoung asked innocently. 

“it's 3 in the afternoon, jinyoung. It's our break time. I wanted to ask you something” chanyeol said, his voice deep and soft. 

Jinyoung nodded and chanyeol continued “I want baekhyun as my mate. I want to make him mine. I love him. Will you give me your approval?” he asked. His voice laced with nervousness.

“why are you asking me? I am just an omega. If baekhyun thinks the same, then you both are fine” he smiled back the alpha. 

Chanyeol shook his head and said “you are his only family and I wish to have approval from his family, jinyoung. Can I live my life forever with baekhyun and keep him happy?” jinyoung stared at the alpha, his eyes shining with tears. Jinyoung nodded, not able to form words. 

“you can” he smiled. Hearing this, the alpha jumped with happiness. 

“thank you so much!” he grinned and ran out of the garden. 

“baekie is lucky that he got alpha chanyeol” he smiled to himself but it faded away. He realised that baekhyun will get away from him, but he'll get a family, meanwhile, he'll be here all alone with no one beside him. 

“why nobody likes me?” he asked the question in inaudible voice. 

He just shrugged and stood up on his feet.  
He took all the dried clothes out from the hanging and keeping them in the basket, he walked inside the mansion. 

Baekhyun was in the laundry room and jinyoung turned on the radio, his hips moving here and there, swaying with the rhythm while he folded clothes. The house was extremely calm, all the capos were returning and going to their respective guest room for relaxing. Once jinyoung was done, he took the basket to the alpha's bedroom. 

He pushed the door open and blushed at the sight of the alpha. Jinyoung remember his night with the alpha and those images were keep making him feel flustered.  
Jinyoung quickly dragged the basket to the closet. 

Jinyoung felt dizzy when jaebum's scent entered inside the nostrils. Jaebum's closet was filled with the pheromones and jinyoung whispered softly. He shook his head and quickly place the clothes at its place. 

Jinyoung took deep breaths, trying to maintain his balance but the pheromone was too much for his heat. “ja-jaejae” he called. His voice felt so small. His hand grabbed onto the shirt and yanking it, he sniffed it. 

“jinyou—what the fuck?” he was confused and baffled at the scene. Jinyoung was salivating, his body was hot and his face red. His eyes droopy and lusty. Jinyoung was indeed triggered by the alpha's scent that resulted in heat. 

Jinyoung made grabby hands, asking alpha to pick him up. Not wasting a minute, jaebum quickly grabbed the omega, who jumped onto him. His lips connected to jaebum, kissing him so softly. Jaebum felt his pant tightening. His tongue exploring the depth of Jinyoung's mouth and his hand wrapped the small body. 

Jinyoung was thrown onto the bed, his body was burning. Jinyoung shook of his shorts and panties to display himself in front of the alpha.

Jaebum watched the shameless omega in front of him, his eyes didn't leave jinyoung as he took off his jacket and shirt, following with his pants. Jaebum was turned on by the small act of omega.  
Jinyoung small omega cock laid hard on his stomach, a bead of precum leaking out.  
Fuck lunch time, he was going to eat his delicious omega. 

He quickly spread Jinyoung's legs wrapping his thick fingers around the cock, he took him in his hot mouth, the tip of his tongue, dancing on the head of Jinyoung's cock, savoring the taste of precum. Jinyoung moaned, his hand running o. Jaebum's hair, grabbing his and yanking him. 

Jaebum sucked the pretty little omega, his hands pumping up and down and his cheeks hollowing to pleasure him. Jinyoung was shaking under him. 

Soon, he left the deep red throbbing cock. His next target was the beautiful swelled up hole, leaking with slick. His thick fat tongue gave a wide lick to the hole, licking the sweet nectar. Letting the tip of his tongue, swirl around the rim. 

Jinyoung was just overflowing with juices and jaebum was going crazy over it. He latched his mouth against the opening and shoved his tongue in, making jinyoung squirm and moan. The hot tight cave of the boy pussy was making jaebum greedy to tongue fuck him more. 

Harbin felt a knock on his door and jinyoung stopped breathing. “yes? Boss lunch is ready, come down” they heard jimin's voice. 

Jaebum looked at the door and then at jinyoung, who was staring at the alpha. Suddenly, jaebum shoved his middle finger inside Jinyoung's tight cunt, making him gasp. 

“boss! Is there a problem?” Jimin asked, jinyoung could hear the turning of knob. Jaebum smirked and pulling out his finger, he entered two digits and jinyoung cupped his mouth, trying to muffle his moans. 

“no, don't disturb me. I'll come down in a few minutes” the alpha said, watching his omega withering under him as he finger fucked his tight and needy pussy. 

The door was locked again and jaebum smirked. He stood up and palmed his hard on. It aching to slam inside the omega and fuck him till the last breath. Massaging his cock from the cloth. He took his member out. It already created a wet patch on the underwear, it was throbbing and so thick that jinyoung quivered. 

“d-daddy…. Pwease be gentle” he sniffled, his eyes filling up with tears, probably for his craving and needy hole. 

The alpha chuckled and pumping, he leaned down, his hand grabbing the area under Jinyoung's knees and pressing it against his chest. He let his thumb press against the hole, smearing the slick. Before jaebum positioned himself in front of jinyoung, he heard quiet whimpers and a hand trying to grab on to him. 

“what?” the alpha groaned. 

“k-knot me, daddy” his pretty voice cracked, his chest heaving in anticipation. 

The alpha clenched his jaws and grabbing the omega from the waist, he swap their positions. If he was going to knot him, he needed jinyoung to be comfortable. 

Jinyoung sat on top alpha. His legs on both sides, straddling jaebum. “enter slowly and don't move” jaebum instructed.  
Jinyoung licked his lips and gathering the hem of his shirt in his mouth, he let his hand slide back and grab on to alpha's, penetrating it inside. 

Jinyoung felt so full, his alpha was so deep inside him. He filled him to the uterus. Jinyoung could see the small bulge on his abdomen, his alpha was too big for him. 

Jaebum grabbed onto Jinyoung's soft flesh and started to thrust into him. His thrust in upwards direction was indeed powerful. Jinyoung's eyes tightly shut and his hand rested on jaebum's chest. He was in some other dimension, the fuck was so good and pleasure that jinyoung was loosing his mind. 

All he wanted was this alpha fucking him. He wanted to own this alpha. This cock fucking him so animalisticaly was his. 

Jinyoung's body hunched forward, he could feel the swelling of the knot now. He fell against alpha's chest. His face buried in jaebum's neck, his teeth nipping on the skin, while jaebum fucked him mercilessly. He was going to ruin that cunt. The way Jinyoung's prostrate was abused, it was sending him to cloud nine. His lower body started to shudder and move on its own. 

Jinyoung was reaching to the climax and same for jaebum, thrusting few times and with one last thrust, he was totally deep in with knot inside jinyoung. Jinyoung screamed against jaebum's neck, tears leaking from the corner of his eyes as pain and pleasure shot up in his back. 

His short nails were enough to leave scratches on jaebum's chest. “d-daddy” he cried. Jaebum quickly cupped Jinyoung's mouth to stop him from screaming and hugged him tight. Jaebum was big and jinyoung didn't expect the knot to be so big and hurting. 

Jinyoung laid there on jaebum's chest, sucking onto jaebum's thumb, seeking comfort. “don't cry” he heard jaebum whispering. 

Jinyoung left the thumb with a small pop and connected his lips to the alpha. The kiss was sweet and very passionate. It was soft and slow. Jaebum felt his aching fangs elongating and he grabbed Jinyoung's neck. 

Jinyoung felt alpha's tight grip on the back of his head and he was flipped under jaebum. They were still connected as one and jaebum shoved his face in Jinyoung's neck before pulled out from the knot. 

He was about to sink his fangs in, mark him when jinyoung screamed. 

“No! Don't mark me!” his voice came out shrill and the alpha stared at him in shock. 

➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖

Hello! I update! 

Thanks for reading! 

Why jinyoung fight want alpha to mark him? 

Please leave some encouraging comments it helps me to write more 

Thank you!


	17. Chapter 17

“jinnie are you not talking to alpha jaebum?” baekhyun asked. 

Jinyoung shook his head “he is not talking to me,” he replied. His looked at the foam on his hands and quickly wiped them off. 

Baekhyun sighed and shook his head. It was better if baekhyun was out from their matter. Baekhyun was not going to take the pain of two confused couple. He already had a big bad alpha for himself who didn't leave him a minute. Baekhyun blushed thinking how he always keeps him in bed and kiss all over his body. 

Chanyeol tried to propose baekhyun but he already said yes and kissed the alpha. Baekhyun was so embarrassed by himself but it was all gone when they hit the bed.  
Baekhyun watched jinyoung who had deep frown and realised how Jinyoung's life was complex. 

“I think you need to talk to the alpha” he blurted out. Jinyoung looked up, surprised by baekhyun's statement. “not possible, he wouldn't talk to me and I don't want to face him. What if he just hit or scold me?” jinyoung replied, his eyes dramatically big and his hands throwing up in the air splashing foams here and there. 

“just go and talk! He didn't even went to work today! Beta youngjae said the alpha was so angry that he didn't even let anyone touch the bedroom door!” baekhyun said, this triggered jinyoung even more and tears welled in his eyes. 

“then…. Then he will surely kill me” he wiped his eyes and looked down in misery.   
“jinnie, baby. Go talk to him. He is your daddy right? He wouldn't be angry at you. Don't stress yourself for something” baekhyun's voice turned soft and he smiled, ruffing Jinyoung's hair. 

“ar-are you sure?” he stuttered and baekhyun nodded, even though he was totally clueless about how the alpha will react. 

Baekhyun quickly took all clothes dyer meanwhile, jinyoung washed his hands and brushing his clothes, he made his way out to talk to alpha.

Jinyoung reached living room and saw everyone sitting there as if someone died.  
“jinyoung, alpha is not happy” yoongi said and Jimin rolled his eyes. 

“let him go and meet boss, we are here” youngjae said playing with his phone. 

Yoongi smiled and jinyoung nodded. He took small steps to the staircase and climbing, he finally reached the place he was avoiding like a disease. The alpha's chamber. 

Placing his hand on the handle, his heart started to beat fast. Jinyoung never felt so scared in his life. The sound of click almost stopped his heart from beating and with no screams thrown at him, jinyoung pushed the door and went inside. 

“daddy” he called. He saw jaebum sitting in the bed, his face towards the window, totally clueless about his expressions and his gaze. 

“what were you thinking before coming in here?” the alpha's voice boomed in the room and Jinyoung's eyes widen as he stopped in his tracks. His body feeling heavy and his voice vanishing away. 

Jinyoung was unable to form words as those bitter memories came back. 

“always show your neck to your alpha! Know your place!” the woman's voice rang in his ear and his feet automatically took him to the alpha. 

He remembers the scene perfectly where an alpha bit an omega, they were couples in love but the way woman screamed and cried for herself to be saved was engraved in his mind. It made him shuddered. He was beaten badly after that. 

He didn't want to go through that but he was standing in front of the alpha. 

“Y-you can b-bite me, daddy” his body trembled as he spoke. Jaebum's eyebrows squinted. He quickly grabbed Jinyoung's trembling hand and pulled him close on his lap. 

“baby doll, what's the matter?” he asked worried, wiping Jinyoung's face. 

“i-it hurts b..but I will endure.. Downt huwt mwe” he cried, pulling his shirt down and showing his pale unmarked skin. Jinyoung's eyes were painfully sad and dull and jaebum shook his head. 

“who said that to my baby doll?” jaebum asked and jinyoung hiccuped. 

“I.. I saw… s-she was screaming and crying. He beat her, daddy” jinyoung hugged jaebum and cried on his shoulder. He was awfully scared and jaebum rubbed his back. Jaebum knew, the marking he was talking about was forced and it happened most of the time between couples. 

“will you bite daddy instead?” he asked and jinyoung pulled away, shaking his head furiously. 

“n-no.. It's ouchie and jinnie would never do” he said and leaning down, he quickly kissed the area of jaebum's neck where the marking is placed. 

“daddy is sweet” he sniffled and hugged jaebum tight, resting his head on alpha's chest.

“daddy will not feel hurt, babydoll” jaebum's grinned and jinyoung shook his head. “n-no fangs, daddy” he pouted at the alpha and batted his long and pretty eyelashes. 

Jaebum pouted at jinyoung and lied down on bed, placing jinyoung beside him, letting him rest head on his arm. 

“baby doll, marking is always done between two people who love each other. Do you understand? If you love me, and I love you, so it wouldn't hurt you while marking. But, there are some people who mark, just to show they are dominant and they hurt their loved one”. Jaebum explained, kissing soft on Jinyoung's lips. 

“they are forced marking, doll. When I will mark you, it will not hurt because…

“I love only you, daddy” jinyoung said giggling, smooching jaebum on lips. 

Jaebum trailed kisses down to Jinyoung's neck, kissing it softly and inhaling his scent. Jaebum found his comfort and relaxed against Jinyoung's body. 

“baby doll, I'll mark and make you mine for eternity. You will be my beautiful omega.  
I wanna cherish you and always keep you near. My pretty baby” jaebum cooed. 

His hand snaked inside Jinyoung's shirt and roaming it on his fluffy tummy and letting his warm fingers ghosting over Jinyoung's nipples. The thumb of his pad circled over the nip, pinching it making jinyoung jerk a little and whimper at the stretch of the skin. 

Jinyoung soft flesh was assaulted by jaebum's index and middle finger. His finger flicked his erect nipple and squeezed him. 

“If I had any power, I would have made them milk. I swear, baby. You are irresistible” he muttered, while pulling up Jinyoung's shirt. His nipples went more heard when the cold air touched his naked chest. 

Jaebum clicked his tongue and his mouth latched on Jinyoung's chest. His mouth cupping his nipples and sucking it as if something would come out. He let his tongue graze upon the nipple, running his tongue over it till it was red and swollen. 

Jinyoung placed his hand over his mouth, cupping it, not letting a single moan out while jaebum licked Jinyoung's nipple and his teeth nipping the erected bud. 

Jaebum replaced Jinyoung's hand with his mouth, kissing his deeply, sliding his tongue deep into his mouth exploring his hot and sweet mouth. He danced with Jinyoung's thick tongue, nudging it and touching it softly. Jinyoung moaned into the kiss and jaebum smirked and as he drank all the moans erupted from Jinyoung's. 

“ah… I-I'll die.. It's too much, daddy” jinyoung panted, pulling away from the alpha who's hand slipped inside Jinyoung's underwear. He grabbed Jinyoung's soft omega cock and squeezed him, making squirm in his place. 

“hmm.. I wouldn't let you baby” he grinned and pulled his hand out and got up from him place. 

Jinyoung's chest heaved and he took deep breaths to calm himself from making out session. He stared at the alpha, looking all sexy and handsome. He smiled and let his head fall back. 

“I feel tired, jaejae” jinyoung said, his voice still breathless. 

“take a nap. Just tell me when you are ready to be marked” jaebum smiled and leaning down, he quickly place a small kiss on Jinyoung's forehead. 

➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖

Youngjae shoved the box of new iPhone jacket pocket, grinning to himself. Youngjae was assigned to buy brand new iPhone for jinyoung and baekhyun. But, youngjae wasn't doing anything for free. He brought an iPhone for himself. 

He delivered the phones in the company that reached to alpha's desk. Youngjae laughed, dancing with his new phone and getting looks from the workers. 

Meanwhile baekhyun and jinyoung lied on the sofa waiting for their alphas. It was a long day for working and all they needed was their alphas. Jinyoung hugged his doll and snuggled against it while baekhyun chatted with his dolphin. Baekhyun pasted chanyeol's face cut out that he got from magazine, on dolphin's face. 

He complained to dolphin thinking about it was chanyeol. Baekhyun sipping his apple juice and hugged his dolphin. He looked at jinyoung who was on the verge of sleeping and giggled at him. He got up and walked towards the raven haired, he settled beside jinyoung. 

Jinyoung quickly shifted and hugged baekhyun, pulling him close. 

“don't they miss us?” jinyoung pouted, getting all frowny at baekhyun.

“I don't know. Don't worry, jinnie. They'll be back” he grinned looking at the wall clock.   
It was eight at night, he realised they'll be here at any minute. 

Suddenly, all the maids rushed to the front door and both the omegas watched them. Seconds later, they heard the thudding sound of shoes and they both shot up from their place. 

“jaejae!” “chanyeollie” both of them screamed in unison and ran towards the alphas. Baekhyun jumped onto chanyeol, hugging him tight, while jinyoung smiled sweetly and stopped in front of him, extending his hand to take him back but the alpha shook his head and grabbing his chin, he kissed him on the lips. 

Jinyoung was painted in red at the affection thrown at him. He was so timid that his ears felt burning when few maids gasped at the scene. Chanyeol gave two big bags to each of them. Baekhyun and jinyoung looked confused and was about to look into it. 

“hey take it to your bedroom, not here” jaebum said. 

“do you want me to carry your bag, jaejae?” jinyoung asked obediently but jaebum tilted his head. “no, now go to bedroom” he said sternly and nodding both of them made their way to the bedroom. 

Once they reached to omega chamber, baekhyun and jinyoung looked at each other in excitement. 

Jinyoung shoved his hand inside the bag, expecting for a stuffie but pouted when he realised, it was something else. 

“did you like it?” chanyeol asked as both of them entered inside. Jinyoung and baekhyun's eyes widen and they gave each other a look. 

“it's a phone?” baekhyun asked, blinking his eyelashes. 

“yes, for both of you. Now, baekhyun come with me. I need to give you something” chanyeol grinned and grabbing baekhyun's hand, he took him to their bedroom. 

Jinyoung watched how baekhyun went with chanyeol, looking all giddy when jinyoung stood there and pouted. Jaebum realised and walking towards jinyoung, he wrapped his arms around him. 

“what's the matter, baby doll?” he asked. Jinyoung bit his lips and smiled. “w-welcome back, daddy”

“that's not what I asked” jaebum replied. He knew something was wrong. 

“you didn't like you gift?” he asked and jinyoung shook his head, the aide of his mouth curling up in a small smile. 

“I… I.. thought you brought stuffies” he mumbled against jaebum, feeling all embarrassed. 

Jaebum sighed and closed his eyes. He knew this was going to happen. Jinyoung was never attracted to these things, he remembered how jinyoung nudged him showing him advertisement of stuffies on sale. 

Jaebum leaned down and smooched jinyoung on lips, and in the process he picked him up in his arms. Jinyoung's legs wrapped around jaebum's waist and his arms around jaebum's neck. 

“ I missed you so much” jinyoung mumbled and rested his chin on jaebum's shoulder. 

“I missed you too, darling” jaebum patted Jinyoung's bum and walked towards his bedroom chamber. Jinyoung snuggled against jaebum's chest and sniffled. Pushing down all the emotions stirring up in his throat. 

Jaebum placed the bag on the bed, his eyes looking dull with the disappointment.   
“you wanna take a bath?” jaebum asked and jinyoung replied back with a question   
“are you not tired? Don't you wanna drink tea, daddy?” Jaebum didn't like this. This felt too formal. 

Jaebum huffed and taking his shoes off with his feet, and walked inside the bathroom. Not caring about the small whimpers left by jinyoung, he took off Jinyoung's shirts. He stripped him naked and checking the temperature of water, he settled jinyoung in tub. 

Opening the cabinet near the sink, he took bath bomb and pulling it out from the packet, he threw it in the tub. Till the water turned light blue with bubbles, jaebum took off his suit and pants. Jinyoung blushed and looked away when jaebum took off his briefs and stepped inside the tub. 

The water splashed out a little when jaebum settled down and grabbing Jinyoung's arms, he pulled him close, against his chest. “you seem so down, baby. I thought this can calm you down” jaebum whispered and wrapped one arm around Jinyoung's waist. 

Jinyoung turned around to face him and his eyes all teary. His pheromones releasing and giving out such a strong scent. “I….. I am sowwy daddy” he sniffled. 

“ywo bought mwe phone and… and I didn't twank ywo, daddy. Baekie lwooked sho happy. I mwade daddy sad” he cried softly, against jaebum's chest. Jaebum hugged jinyoung and rubbed his back. 

“it's okay, daddy knows you love daddy and didn't wanted to hurt me. Don't cry, my doll” he cooed, pushing Jinyoung's hair behind ear. “ look at you, tomato face” he said, kissing jinyoung pouty lips, hugging him close. 

🌼🌼

“jinyoung, are you sure?” jaebum asked again as he pulled his hoodie from the cabinet and then turning to another section he took out thigh high socks. 

Jinyoung nodded and sat on the bed with a towel around his body and head.  
Jaebum was now in black tank top and grey sweatpants. He crouched down and slide up soft woolen yellow socks on Jinyoung's legs that reached up to his thigh. 

He did the same to the other leg and pulled off the towel jinyoung had around his body. Jinyoung blushed at the nakedness and shivered when the cold hit him. Jaebum quickly wore him his hoodie and picked him up in his arms before throwing him onto the bed on his side. 

He bit his lips seductively when he saw Jinyoung's bottomless and naked ass. Hi young blushed furiously and pushed the hem of hoodie to hide his naked beauty. Jaebum growled in lust and crawled to his baby doll with a blanket. 

Once they were inside a blanket, jaebum pulled jinyoung close, making him overlap his legs over his. Jinyoung's unclothed groin touched jaebum's and he smirked at the omega. 

“tomorrow, we are going for plushie sale alright, little doll?” he asked with a chuckled and jinyoung giggled, biting his pretty pink lips and snuggled him close.   
“daddy….” jinyoung called, his index finger drawing circles on jaebum's chest. 

Jaebum placed a kiss on Jinyoung's forehead, while his hand pushed the head of his sweatpants to pull out his already hardened cock, which was waiting for the pretty and tight cunt. 

Jinyoung's leg was already over jaebum's tight, so without wasting any time, jaebum squirted a load of lube on his hand and spread it on Jinyoung's opening, making his mewl softly against jaebum's lips. Jinyoung clenched softly when he felt the tip of cock against his cunt. 

Jaebum groaned softly, his face buried in Jinyoung's neck, while he hand pressed his cock towards the opening and grunted when the head went in, making jinyoung moan. “oh, daddy…” jinyoung cried in ecstasy. His body trembling at the feel of hotness dripping from the alpha's body. 

“yes, doll. You love it, when daddy does like that” he groaned, when his cock went half in, he grabbed Jinyoung's thigh and thrusted his hip forward. His cock rippled with veins and thick, went inside the hot cunt of jinyoung. Jinyoung felt like a bitch in heat and moaned loudly. 

“will a tiger plushie will do?” he asked, chuckling as he continued to fuck his omega. 

“umgh.. Nwo… Wabbit too” he said between his moans and kissed his alpha on neck, sucking his skin.

There was no space between them, their chest sticking together and jaebum's hips working, drilling his cock in jinyoung, making him leave out sweet noises. Jinyoung hissed softly while grabbing jaebum's hair and hugging him. 

The night was so beautiful. Jinyoung and jaebum connected to each other, their body hugging and fitting together perfectly. Both the scents mixed together and mixture of moans and grunts filled their bedroom as they made love, flushing out all the stress and tiredness out of each other. 

➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖

I am back! I hope you all enjoyed! 

Bye bye! Love you all!!


	18. OHI 18

“babydoll” a soft groan left from alpha's lips. Honey like eyes lazily hooded in the ocean of lust. His touches leave Jinyoung breathless and make his mind only think about one person. Im jaebum pinned his omega on his lap, his arms secured possessively around Jinyoung's tiny waist not letting him move even a bit. 

Making out with him, savouring the taste of his pretty omega that came running to him in his office. His scent was all over his office, making him feel so much better after the long meeting. 

Jaebum kisses Jinyoung passionately, giving his all in the kiss. To make jinyoung forget about himself and the world. He wanted Jinyoung to focus on him. 

The door of the office opened with a creek and a person walked in. Jinyoung's body quickly reacted to this, his small hand slapping the hard chest of alpha who had no plans on stopping kissing him. Instead, jaebum's hold got even tighter and s growl erupted making jinyoung whimper in kiss. 

Jaebum's eyes shifted to the person standing in front of his desk who cleared their throat but jaebum only smirked in the kiss giving them the billion dollar show. 

He didn't stop kissing while his hand signaled the person to sit down. It was bad to leave them standing. They can wait while sitting. 

He heard a small annoyed huff but he ignored it. 

“Ahh! Meanie!” Jinyoung whined loudly, finally pulling away from the alpha not before licking his lips. 

Jinyoung pouted and hugged the alpha by placing his chin on the shoulder. Meanwhile, jaebum's hand rubbed his omega's back to calm him down. 

“welcome, chaeyoung” he said in a different tone. A tone which Jinyoung never liked. 

“ thank you, sir” chaeyoung smiled back but internally cursed her fate to watch her boss in such a state. She didn't complain but she wasn't a fan of it. 

“babydoll, chaeyoung is the new omega worker in our mansion. She'll be working in the place of you ``Jaebum said, nudging his omega by his shoulder. 

“b-but I serve you tea” jinyoung cutely scowled, whispering to the alpha. 

The alpha laughed at the adorable nature of the omega and pushed back to their previous position and kissed his head. 

“chaeyoung, you'll spend time with jinyoung and baekhyun. You'll do the chores that they both did in the mansion before” he explained and she nodded. 

“before you go and start working, meet chanyeol for other things such as schedule and monthly payments” jaebum gave a tight smile and it was a sign for her to leave. 

The woman left the breath she was holding and walked out of the room. 

“hmm…. Someone is grumpy” his teasing tone caused jinyoung whine loud.b

“ywo kwepth kithing mwe” Jinyoung grumbled against the expensive coat of alpha. 

“so? What's bad in that babydoll? You keep asking for it everytime I see you, ``Jaebum said back as he stole a small kiss from Jinyoung. 

“ugh. .nwo!” jinyoung was now angry. He pouted and scrunched his nose. 

Once again, the alpha was amused by the omega. 

“ By the way doll, daddy is free for today and I remember someone told me they wanted to go for a plushie shopp— Me!” jinyoung squealed. 

He looked excited and he surged with energy. 

➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖

“daddy, this!” jinyoung called loudly pointing at the top shelf. 

Jaebum looked at the top shelf and with his gifted giant height, he took out Kirby plushie and placed it inside the cart and earned a peck from jinyoung. 

“pwease, this one?” he pouted, making the most adorable irresistible face. Jaebum realised the plushie was quite big and shook his head. While, he grabbed a pusheen plushie, a normal sized and placed it inside the cart. 

Jinyoung already had a few small and big plushies in the cart but he wanted the large size huggable rabbit plushie but Jaebum refused. Instead jaebum filled the cart with mild fragrance body lotions, sippy cups, cute bath towels and paci. 

Jinyoung stood behind while jaebum grabbed socks for him. The socks were of different types, ankle, knee, thigh high socks. Yellow, blue, pink, green, red and many colours that would go with Jinyoung's countless fluffy sweaters. 

Once he was done collecting all, he grabbed Jinyoung's hand and moved towards the cash counter. 

“d-daddy...b-bunny” jinyoung whimpered in lowest tone, his cute sweater paw hand tugging on jaebum's leather jacket.

“no” Jaebum replied, not glancing at Jinyoung as he moved with the cart. 

“Daddy, jinnie wan bunny” he called, his voice a bit louder that earned him a look from jaebum. Jinyoung swallows thickly and tries to stop her from tearing up. His cheeks felt warm when he got looks from strangers. 

Jinyoung felt his body going in panic mode when jaebum denied his baby eyes and started to place everything in front of the cashier. His plushy was still not here. He really wanted a bunny plushie. 

His eyes widened when he saw Jaebum giving his black card to the cashier. His stuffies were packed in big bags. Jinyoung lost it.

The journey to the parking lot was so painful for him. Jaebum gathered all the bags in one hand while his other hand grabbed Jinyoung's hand, who was sobbing all the way. He couldn't stop crying. His eyes were stinging red by crying and harsh rubbing. 

“doll… enough” jaebum clenched his jaws as he unlocked his jeep. 

“I wan nothing but rwabbit plushie!” he cried in the empty parking lot. 

“not even daddy?” jaebum growled. 

“no, I love ywo, daddy” he quickly replied between his sobs as whimpers. 

Jaebum sighed and took a deep breath. 

“get in the back seat” jaebum grumbled and opened the door to push the omega in before entering. 

Seconds later, Jaebum got in the car and Jinyoung gasped. The Alpha was quite pissed off and yanked to omega close. His hand reached down to Jinyoung's pants and slid them down till his thighs. 

“daddy….. I am sowwy” he cried, not wanting to be punished but he was cut short when he felt sharp stinging pain on his ass.

Without any pause, Jaebum slapped Jinyoung's ass five times, making one side all red. Jinyoung shuddered and whimpered at the pain he felt from the smacks. Jaebum pulled his pants up and Jinyoung broke down. 

He cried against the alpha's chest, turning himself into the smallest ball. Jaebum wiped Jinyoung's tears and kissed him multiple times, while his hand soothed jinyoung. 

It was the first time that Jinyoung got punished. Jinyoung realised his daddy was indeed stern. Yes, he was affectionate but his smacks were really hard for his skin. Jinyoung felt his back throb and it felt warm underneath the clothes. He was embarrassed that he had to go through this and was punished in the parking lot of the mart in the alpha's jeep. 

🌼

Finally, they were reaching their mansion, jaebum was driving and glanced at his sleeping omega from time to time. Poor Jinyoung fell asleep after getting an ice-cream treat from the alpha. No, it was no happy moment. Jinyoung ate ice-cream while sobbing because he was embarrassed and felt very sorry for his act and his ass was hurting. 

The heavy iron gates were pulled open by the guards and jaebum drove in. Stopping at the main door, he parked the car. A servant came running for help, took multiple bags from the back seat and jogged inside the mansion while Jaebum carried an exhausted omega in his arms. 

“hard day?” chanyeol chuckled as he watched his brother walking past him. 

“yeah” he chuckled and walked to his chamber. 

Jaebum didn't punish his baby doll for being plushy. The punishment was for being disobedient. 

And this was his first punishment. Jaebum has to make sure that his little doesn't feel unwanted or a burden. He knew his omega's bottom was hurting, so he quickly reached his chamber and settled Jinyoung on their bed. 

Jinyoung automatically rolled onto his stomach to lessen the pain and snuggled in the sheet to sleep further. The alpha sighed and took off Jinyoung's shoes followed by his own shoes and placed them in the closet. 

He placed his pure leather jacket back at its place and changed his clothes into something comfortable. 

He walked out of the closet and carefully took off Jinyoung's jeans and threw it on the chair and covered his body with a blanket. His phone buzzed and he received. 

“Bring that in the room” he said and aborted the call. He watched his omega hug one of the plushies placed on the bed and grumbled some incoherent words. 

Jaebum chuckled and shook his head. Jinyoung was so precious. He was so naive and innocent. He was everything that an alpha wanted. He was everything that he wanted and needed. 

The door slowly opened and the servant quietly gave him the big bag. Jaebum signalled the servant to leave and carefully took out the thing for which jinyoung cried. 

There was a small apology note tug on bunny's bow on head and jaebum sighed. 

The large size bunny was carefully laid beside Jinyoung and leaning down, Jaebum placed a soft kiss on Jinyoung's head. 

He was so perfect. So pure and so true. 

Jaebum wanted to have a family with Jinyoung but that thought vanished when something from his past clouded his mind. 

His jaws clenched and he pulled away. 

He shouldn't be thinking much about this family thing. He was not a family man. Heck, he hated that family thing. 

What happened to him will never have happened to jinyoung. He cannot risk Jinyoung's life. His hands were already red with his mother's blood. 

➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖

Babies!!!! I updated fast!

Awwwwww he tortured chaeyoung😂😂

Babies went shopping and poor jinyoung was punished for the first time. Was that punishment valid? 

What did jaebum do that made such a negative impact on his life?? 

Those who have read this book already please let me tell you... The plot will be different so don't know it!🥰🥰

I hope you all enjoyed it! 

I tried my best and thank you so much for reading my book!

Love you all!

Bye bye! ❤❤❤❤


	19. Chapter 19

“ yeah babe, I'll call in the morning. I need to go I can't get caught” he spoke in a low voice. His eyes moving like a rat here and there in uneasiness. He was hiding something. He was hiding from someone. 

Once he aborted the phone call, his thumb clicked on the delete. What was the reason to delete a phone call history? Why was it so necessary to delete it instantly? He didn't want to get caught by someone who swore to kill? 

Being in the mafia, it was necessary to be honest and loyal or else there's no place for you. If you can't be loyal to one, you can't be loyal to none. That's what the mafia said. 

The code of conduct. Be silent. Be honest. Be loyal. 

The oath tied down all the code to the life of members. 

Once broken cannot be the same. 

“Chaeyoung, I believe you know your motive,” Jaebum said with a stern voice. He was in business mode and was taking no shit. Chaeyoung gave a sharp nod. 

“jinyoung gets hurt, you'll kill me” she spoke with no fear in her eyes. She was made for that. She had no emotions attached to herself. She was made to die for someone. Jaebum smiled and slid the black file towards her. 

She opened the file and scanned every detail about jinyoung and the contract placed inside it. The cheque was placed on the other size of the file. She smiled looking at the cheque and the curve letters beautifully written on it. It was indeed a jackpot for just protecting someone inside the house. 

“don't forget to spray the omega scent. They should not get the idea that you are a beta. Keep an eye on everyone and don't trust anyone” he said, his voice turned icy and cold. Chaeyoung continued to nod and with bow, she left. 

Jaebeom sighed and looked at his wrist watch. He had to attend a meeting for the 

construction of gas stations. The amount of money he made from this was just crazy. 

Without wasting his time, he buttoned his coat and walked out of the cabin. His eyes fell on Mark who stumbled on his steps getting a little bit shocked when there was nothing to be shocked. Even though jaebeom smiled, his eyes squinted at his consigliere and watched the way he jogged towards the main hall. 

He played with the ring around his finger thinking how weirdly Mark acted. Jaeb didn't care if he had to look up on Mark's activity. 

He saw chaeyoung coming to him and out of habit, he side hugged her but abruptly pulled away when he felt jinyoung almost having a heart attack. Chaeyoung internally cursed and rushed inside the kitchen while Jinyoung stomped his way back to the bedroom while harshly rubbing his eyes. 

Jaebum cocked a brow. 

Jealous much. 

He huffed and earned an annoyed glance from baekhyun who ate sandwiches made by chanyeol. Jaebum didn't want to face this, especially at night. 

He walked behind the omega to their chamber. He slammed the door open and shut it with a bang and locked it. Jinyoung jumped on the sound but he turned away hugging the newly bought bunny plushie. 

“doll” he sternly called. In three big steps, he was behind jinyoung, back hugging him tightly not letting him leave even after numbers of struggles. 

“Jinnie is nwot angwy” he mumbled. 

“then why did I see you crying?” jaebum questioned and picked up his omega carrying to the bed. 

“ She is hewe to wolk right?” he asked, sniffling. His face buried in Jaebum's chest, inhaling his scent calming himself down, not wanting to be angry. 

“Yes,” Jaebum replied while nodding. 

Jinyoung looked up and pouted. 

“th-then why wel ywo hugging? I-isn't that only for jinnie?” He asked and it sounded so possessive and pleasing that it made jaebum smirk and blush a little. His little baby was jealous and this was the second time. Without wasting a second, jaebum pulled the omega to the bed. 

“Well, there are many things that are only made for jinnie” he chuckled, taking off his coat. He towered over Jinyoung's small frame and buried his face in his neck. He kissed his neck, his lips linger for a few seconds before he sucked the area. 

“Seeing how possessive you are, daddy should mark you” Jaebum's voice suddenly turned evilish. His eyes turned black and Jinyoung's plum lips quivered. 

His eyes began to tear up at the sight of alpha turning.

“daddy….” he called with his broken voice. 

“yes, jinyoung” he replied sweetly, his fangs elongating. 

Jinyoung screamed loudly in panic when he felt jaebum's lips against his neck. He cried, he trembled, he struggled. He was shivering, his body felt hot but it all stopped when the alpha pulled away. 

“Look at you all working up. I was just giving you a sweet mark, wifey” he grinned, leaving Jinyoung breathless. Jinyoung quickly cupped his neck to check but all he felt was hot skin. 

“I would never force my baby into something that could traumatize my doll” Jaebum's voice was like honey, so smooth. He was so gentle with his omega that he couldn't even mark him. 

A mafia boss that was so badass can't even mark his omega. 

He picked up Jinyoung in his arms, letting him wrap his arms and legs around him. “my darling was scared for nothing” he teased and jinyoung blushed deep, hiding his face away from him. 

“you want daddy to give you something?” he asked. He thought maybe his little wants another gift or anything in particular. 

“cu-cuddles, daddy” he whimpered while being in the most vulnerable state.

Jinyoung got tired and jaebum enjoyed watching him yawning and snuggling against him. 

The alpha carefully placed Jinyoung on bed and then took off his own shirt, leaving himself in trousers. He pulled the drawer and grabbed Jinyoung's blue paci and climbed on the bed. 

“Come here, doll” he called and jinyoung quickly rolled towards the alpha and took his paci between his lips and jaebum quickly planted a kiss over the paci making jinyoung smile. 

Jinyoung snuggled against the alpha, his face buried in his chest and his head laid comfortably on his biceps. Jinyoung was in heaven, a safe space.

➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖

“AAAHHHH! FUCK YOU!” 

Scream left from man's mouth as his body jerked forward when he was mercilessly stabbed by the alpha. Jaebum smirked and placed the special knife back at its place. 

“thanks but I don't appreciate it. So why did you steal the money from the office” jaebum sneered, his eyes burning with anger and it was not calming him down. 

The man looked all bruised and bloody. His cheek area was deeply torn open and his left eye almost closed with swelling. 

“no! I didn't steal the mon— don't fucking lie! It's on the CCTV footage!” jaebum yelled loudly making him quiet. 

“ I-i am your acc-accountant you can't do that to m-me!” he cried, his voice turning low and broken, showing how the light of his soul was slowly diminishing. 

“And I am your boss” he grinned while replying and whipped his head to look at the buzzing phone. A smile spread all over his face when he read the name. 

“yes, doll” he chuckled. 

“jaejae…. Do you like pudding?” jinyoung asked in his cute voice. 

“Yes, I do like” he replied, meanwhile his knife ran over his accountant's fingers. 

“okie! I made some vanilla pudding. ``Jinyoung giggled and Jaebum was totally whipped by his omega that he didn't care about how painfully he poked the point of the knife on the pinkie finger of the accountant. 

“that's so sweet, my wifey” he cooed in food cursing internally at the thought of sweet puddling. Jaebum was not a fan of sweets but he was ready to eat that. 

“by the way, I'll come home soon. I am attending a client, bye bye baby ``Jaebum glared at Jimin and youngjae and signaled them to tape the accountant's mouth. 

“hehe… come home, soon. My puddings are ready for you, hubby” jinyoung quickly replied and aborted the call. 

Jaebum sighed and pushed the phone back in his pocket and looked at the accountant who was just staring at him.

His lifeless eyes just stared at him. 

“ahh won't tempt me with those eyes I'll scoop them out” jaebum said with a satisfied grin and turned around. 

“Clean this up” he growled and walked brushing past them. 

➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖

Hello babies!!! 

Did you all like it?? 

Jaebum is whipped for his sweet baby. 

Look at the man's duality. He turns 180 degrees for his omega. 

Gosh do you want something for them??? Some smut or drama?

Wait I'll update chanbaek a little. They need a raise. 

Jaeb is daddy. 

I hope you all like the chapter and enjoyed it.


	20. OHI 20

Being an Underboss was a tough job. The pressure was undeniable. The stress of job and moving to the sites for inspection was tiring indeed. An Underboss has to do a lot of things except taking orders from the boss. An Underboss had to organise meetings, inspect the work areas and collect the taxes if not paid. 

Chanyeol was so lost in the workload that he almost forgot that he had an omega. Early morning meetings because of different time zones were affecting chanyeol as well as baekhyun. 

Most of the time chanyeol had to attend clients and have lunch with them. It was all business and it never affected him that way. It never bothered him. He would wake up earlier than baekhyun and give him a quick peck, he would leave. His nights were always silent and alone in the office among files and documents. 

Meeting his omega and giving him time was unimaginably. Why was this happening? Well, jaebum and chanyeol bought a few acres of land and there were too many buyers who were ready to pay any amount, it's just that they needed the one with the highest amount. 

And jaebum was shot on his shoulders so all the work was thrown at chanyeol who didn't mind it. It was his duty. 

Jinyoung was totally thrown off when he saw his alpha in such a bad condition. Blood oozed out of the wound and the shoulder was covered with blood. He broke down. 

The alpha woke up the next day and was taken care of. Jaebum wanted to attend a few meetings but he was not allowed. The doctor gave strict orders and chanyeol insisted to let him take the lead. 

“channie… pwease” the omega was stressed and covered with a blanket while his tearful eyes begged the alpha from the phone. 

“I am sorry, baby. I'll be there for you tomorrow morning” chanyeol apologized. He didn't want to upset his omega but the situation was something that he didn't like. 

“no… you are coming here and cuddle me to sleep. No, no, no,! Baekie will not take a no!” baekhyun stubbornly replied. 

Chanyeol didn't understand why his omega behaved like that when he had such a calm personality. Baekhyun didn't want to tell but he was nearing his heat and he wanted his alpha no matter what. 

“I am not sleeping or eating without you. Chanyeollie baekie wants you” he cried, his voice muffled in the blanket. Chanyeol's heart clenched painfully hearing his omega's cry. 

Chanyeol melted like butter. He was very concerned about baekhyun. He was sad. 

“Baby, give me half an hour. I'll be there,” chanyeol replied and aborted the call. He quickly called yoongi and asked him to collect all the files from the desk. 

“Yoongi, just cancel today's meeting and whatever is on the schedule. I am going home” chanyeol said as he hurriedly took all his things and wearing his coat, he rushed out of the office. 

“driver! Give me the key” he snatched the keys quickly and getting inside his jeep, he drove to the mansion. 

➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖

" yeolie, you came!" baekhyun cried out running towards the alpha that walked inside their bedroom. He was hugged by the smaller one and a wide smile spread on his face. 

"I am so sorry, baby" chanyeol's voice muffled Baekhyun's cherry scented hair and he hugged tight and close. 

Chanyeol realised how hot his omega felt against him. He was in fever. Chanyeol pulled away and placed his palm on baekhyun's forehead. He gasped when he felt his hot temperature. 

"baby.... Y-you are burning!" chanyeol gasped and baekhyun went red. He shook his head and looked down. 

"i-i am sorry, yeollie. B-baekie is in heat" he spoke and his voice cracked. Baekhyun didn't want to spill out like that but he had too. Chanyeol was here and he wanted him. 

Chanyeol sighed and his shoulders fell. Without wasting a second, he lifted his omega in his arms and took him to bed.  
He gently laid his omega on bed and covered him with a blanket. 

"Baby, give me a few minutes and I'll be ready for you," Chanyeol smiled and ran to his closet to change his clothes. Baekhyun lied on his bed, snuggled in his sheet while he watched his alpha running here and there in worry. 

Baekhyun was hurting and throbbing from inside. He was aching for his alpha. Chanyeol came back with his fallen hair over his eyes and in sweatpants showing off his glorious sculpted body. 

He joined Baekhyun in bed and pulled him close. 

"Where do you want me to touch?" he whispered against Baekhyun's ear, making him red. Baekhyun licked his lips and looked at chanyeol with most innocent eyes. 

"everywhere" he breathed out. Baekhyun's eyes moved with every move made by chanyeol. He was everything at the moment. Baekhyun's small body was covered when the alpha towered over him. 

It made chanyeol wonder what he would have done without baekhyun. Of course, he would be working but he was not blessed. He was blessed by this beauty, he was blessed by this beautiful human underneath him, staring at him as if he was the most important person to him. 

Chanyeol kissed baekhyun softly, making him feel the love he was sharing. He was going to make him feel loved and wanted. He was going to fill his aching core with nothing but his own seed. 

Baekhyun shuddered and his body grew warm with kisses. Just a kiss and he was baekhyun was all hot and bothered. Baekhyun closed his eyes and gently bit on the alpha's full lips before sucking it gently.

"I'll take care of you, baby omega" 

➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖

“jaejae… let me help you!” jinyoung jumped in, grabbing glass from jaebum who frowned. 

“doll.. No need, I am fine” jaebum replied, he grabbed the glass and yanked out of his hand. 

Jaebum didn't like how his omega behaved. It felt like he was a servant but no, he was not. He was here to spend time not running behind him. 

Jinyoung pouted and pulled his hands to himself, he looked away gulping down all his emotions. He turned around and looked at the alpha who grunted while lifting his laptop and jinyoung winced. 

“Let me help you, jaejae,” he said and his eyes filled with tears. His alpha was in pain and he was not able to do anything. He bit his plum lips, biting them hard he watched him in pain. 

Jinyoung wanted to feel the pain his alpha went through. He felt selfish. He was just there watching the alpha in helplessness. 

He was scared, he didn't want to do anything wrong for those dark eyes. 

“you don't have to cry for me. You are so cute. Don't do that ``Jaebum patted the other side, the side of his uninjured arm. Without wasting a minute jinyoung shifted to the other side and hugged his alpha. 

“I am not crying. I am just worried for you, jaejae” he frowned while his other hand played host his alpha's hair. 

“I'll be fine,soon. You know me” jaebum grinned. He liked how his omega was so worried and careful with him. Jaebum turned his head and brushed his nose against Jinyoung's, he smooched him. 

His arm wrapped around Jinyoung's waist pulling him close as he kissed him deeply and passionately. His hand stroking his side, making him feel warmth. Jinyoung whimpered and snuggled against jaebum's strong body. He drank all the groans and moans of the alpha. They kissed until they felt out of breath and pulled away. 

“jaejae.. I-I want something” jinyoung said, his eyes not meeting alpha's. 

“Just ask” he replied gently.

“mark me, please. I love you, jaejae” he whimpered against jaebum and the alpha chuckled. 

“sure, doll. Jaejae loves you too ``Jaebum gave a side smirk and his hand began to pull off Jinyoung's sweater. 

The time has come when jinyoung is finally going to be jaebum's. 

➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖

“You are just an obstacle that I hate from the core” his voice like poison dripping from his tongue as his sick smile started to fade away as the water surrounded the new maid. 

“feel like drowning?” he asked, chuckling while he yanked his sinful hands away from the clear water. 

He smirked and pushed back his fallen hair making him look more sadistic. 

“ a nice day to die” he yawned and stretched his hands up in the air and cracked his neck, walked his way out of the scene. 

Mark rolled his eyes at the family portrait of the mafia family. Eyes filled with such a hate that no one could tell. Eyes which were full of love now turned hooded and dark in nothing but contempt. 

Those were staring at the man sitting in the center, holding all the power in his fist. He hated how that man had all the power and how he controlled everything. He was the authority and he hated. 

His goons standing beside him. Mark mentally cursed how his eyes shifted to his picture. 

“ I was a fool” he gritted his teeth. He felt like stabbing that picture, tearing it into millions of pieces but he smiled and clenched his thumb. 

“I'll eat you. I'll eat you up, jaebum. Tragic” he whispered, lips curling into a smirk.

“what's tragic?” his head whipped to the other side. Yoongi. 

“You better stay away from me, Min,” Mark rolled his eyes, brushing past the capo who huffed, his eyes running up to the portrait.

“Tragic” yoongi muttered to himself and shook his head. Shoving his hands in his pocket and turned around to look at the beta walking away from him. 

“bastard” he spat out the word in a whisper and squinting his eyes, he walked away. 

“a nice day indeed” yoongi spoke to himself but stopped in his tracks when his eyes fell on the fountain outside in the garden. They went double in size when he realised something. 

A corpse and someone standing there. 

He rubbed his eyes again. He was not dreaming. 

He dashed out in the garden towards the water fountain. He saw Jinyoung's crying figure. 

“what the fuck!” he snapped and jinyoung jumped back. 

“chaeyoung is dead!” jinyoung cried while pointing at the new maid that lifelessly stared at the sky with no emotion on her face. 

➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖

Ahhhh sorry that I didn't complete the smut!

Baekhyun is in heat!!

Awwwwww baby jinnie is marked. 

Some bitch killed chaeyoung. Let the drama begin and let me remind you, we are going different. 

I hope you all enjoyed it! 

Did you like the chapter? 

Jb got mad a little but he couldn't resist his baby. 

Thanks for reading! 

Bye bye! 

Love you all!❤❤❤❤❤


	21. OHI 21

“ Check the cameras and investigate the area” that's what the alpha boss said looking at yoongi and Mark. He snapped his fingers and youngjae stepped out. 

“ prepare the room for postmortem” he commanded. 

“boss, I smell jinyoung on her. She has a faint scent but I can smell jinyoung more on her. As a suspect I would like to interrogate” Jimin said out loud making Jinyoung gasp as his place. 

“i-i didn't do anything…. No.. Not jinnie!” jinyoung panicked and he grabbed onto jaebeom’s coat hem. His body trembled at the thought of being alone with the capo.

“Jinyoung could never do that!” baekhyun said out loud making jaebum look at him with a glare in his eyes. Jaebum didn't want unnecessary things. He grabbed Jinyoung's fragile wrist and pulled him front. 

“what makes you believe that jinyoung is the suspect?” his voice came out heavy and loud. It was evident that the alpha was pissed off by the capo but he let it go. He knew that Jimin was the person in charge of all of this. 

“This scent all over chaeyoung is from jinyoung. Yoongi found jinyoung near her dead body. Why? He was already there and you ask me why, boss?” Jimin said, he was very straight with the fact that jinyoung killed chaeyoung with no evidence in his hand. 

“n-no…. I… I didn't. Jaejae believed me ``Jinyoung cried, his eyes begging. Jaebum rubbed Jinyoung back and pushed him forward. 

“You can take him for interrogation while I and Yoongi check for CCTV cameras,” Jaebum replied. It was of no use. Jaebum knew that Jinyoung didn't kill Chaeyoung but if his capo was so interested then let's kill it. He clearly wanted to kiss his teary baby but he let it go. Clenching his jaws, he walked past yoongi. 

“Let's go to the security room” he called and Yoongi followed while Jimin dragged Jinyoung away. 

“Jinnie is not the culprit, yeollie,” Baekhyun said, tugging his mate's suit coat. Chanyeol nodded and turned to Baekhyun who was deeply hurt with the scene going in front of him. 

“baby, I know. Come on, you need to rest” chanyeol sighed. He grabbed baekhyun's hand and pulled him towards the bedroom. There was no use of standing there and stare at the dead body. Baekhyun was already feeling unwell and it was best if he was taken away from these things. 

Meanwhile, jinyoung felt suffocated in a room which looked so horrifying. He tried not to look at things around him. The room was dark and stingy that frightened him even more. Jinyoung dug his nails in his thighs, trying to knock out the growing anxiety. 

“Tell me, why did you do that, jinyoung?” Jimin questions. 

Jinyoung could only shake his head. What was he supposed to say when he did nothing? 

“answer me!” Jimin yelled, slamming his hand on the desk making a loud noise. Jinyoung jumped in his seat and swallowed a thick gulp. 

“i-i didn't do anything… b-believe me” jinyoung whimpered. He was already tired of this. 

“Jinyoung, I am very lenient towards you because of your boss but here I am the person in charge so there's no way out. Either you surrender or prove your innocence” Jimin smirked. 

Jinyoung was scared. 

“t-they are checking c-cctv camera” jinyoung reason but Jimin frowned. 

“but they haven't called, jinyoung. Now, speak before I make you” Jimin threatened and started to roll up his sleeves. Jinyoung furiously shook his head. He didn't want to face any of those things.

“your scent was all around chaeyoung, why?” Jimin asked. 

“i-i was playing with her,” Jinyoung replied and Jimin huffed. 

“I am not here to joke around Jinyoung,” Jimin dryly said. 

“believe me! I didn't do anything! I didn't kill her! She was so nice!” Jinyoung burst out. He was all red and crying uncontrollably. He wanted his alpha beside him and nothing more. 

“ Where's the proof? I saw you getting worked up when the boss talked to her. You had bad intentions from the very beginning jinyoung” Jimin pointed out and jinyoung shook his head. He was not like that to kill anyone. Heck he couldn't even kill a fly. 

“lie! It's all a lie!” jinyoung screamed but stopped when he saw Jimin walking towards him. 

🌼🌼

“yoongi, check the cameras again!” jaebum pressed on the words making yoongi frustrated. The capo groaned and changed the time of recording but again the result was the same. It was black screen. 

“boss, this was all planned and it's not Jinyoung. The cameras were destroyed, look!” yoongi switched back to the recording and jaebum squinted his eyes. There was jinyoung playing with chaeyoung but he started to run behind the butterflies and suddenly the footage crashed. 

Jaebum was about to speak when he felt a burning pain in his chest and he groaned slowly. He pressed down the pain but couldn't get the feeling off from something going wrong. 

“yoongi, what about the guards?” jaebum asked, rubbing his chest. Yoongi frowned and realised there were no guards. Jaebum paid extra to guards whenever he left Jinyoung alone. 

“boss, the guards were absent. Even in the video they were not there” yoongi managed to reply in worry. He was about to say something but stopped when he heard jaebum groan. 

“b-boss!” he called. Yoongi knew about alpha's injury and before he could speculate anything, his eyes went to the neck of the alpha that had a small red mark. It was a self created mark which appears after marking. 

His eyes went wide like a football and shook his alpha to reality. 

“boss! Jinyoung is in danger!” Yoongi yelled and Jaebum stopped in his tracks. 

Jaebum didn't realise the pain he was feeling in his heart was from Jinyoung who was in some kind of danger. Both the alpha and beta dashed towards the interrogation room. The sound proof room was one of the reasons why he wasn't able to hear anything. 

Without prior notice, jaebum lifted his right leg and kicked the door, making it unhinged from the side. The door fell down on the floor making a loud noise. He growled loudly when his eyes fell on the scene in front of him. 

Jaebum gave out a threatening growl at the beta who had his omega pinned against the wall. His eyes went black at Jimin's fingers that wrapped around Jinyoung's neck, bruising his beautiful skin. Jinyoung was a crying mess and his eyes tightly shut and his body trembling in fear. 

Jimin gasped at the sound and his eyes widened in shock, making him leave Jinyoung instantly. 

Before Jimin could even blink he was punched in the face. His body crashed to the floor. Everything felt repeating. Jimin groaned in pain and cupped his jaw. His eyes glaring at the floor. 

“without any evidence, we don't touch our suspect! Know the rules or you'll lose your life, Park” jaebum spat out the words venomously. His arms possessively wrapped around Jinyoung's body and lifting him up, he turned on his heels and left the room. 

➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖

“ I didn't do anything, jaejae” 

The alpha stood in front of the mirror, shaving his stubble while jinyoung in a towel sat on the island of the bathroom sink, swinging his legs. He stared at his hands, not knowing what to do or think. 

“ I know, you did not, doll” Jaebum replied, his eyes glancing at his omega. Jaebum placed his trimmer back in the towel and applied after shaving. Jinyoung's mind was still revolving around the incident. 

Even though the alpha gave him a bath to relax him, comfort him, Jinyoung was not. Jinyoung felt guilty even though he did nothing. 

“baby doll, what happened today was none of your concern. Will you hear me out?” Jaebum said and sigh. He carefully lifted his omega in his arms and walked inside the bedroom. 

He took out Jinyoung's white sweater and light blue socks for bedtime. Quickly changing his clothes, he helped Jinyoung wearing them and pulled him to bed. 

“now, listen to me. I don't want any unnecessary crying or I'll make it a reason for you to cry. ``Jaebum's stern voice made Jinyoung nod furiously. He snuggled in alpha's chest and hugged him tight. 

“You can say whatever you want,” Jinyoung's muffled voice came out. Jaebum rolled his eyes and hugged his jinyoung back. 

“she was here to protect you baby doll. She had to die one day, ``Jaebum said. Hearing this, Jinyoung gasped. 

“no… no.. H-how that can happen?” jinyoung was baffled. 

Jaebum sighed and cupped Jinyoung's cheek. 

“you have to understand, you are now a part of the mafia world. You don't know who wants you dead and to protect you I have to keep someone in my absence” jaebum replied. Jinyoung was not able to take his eyes from jaebum. It was a hard pill to swallow. 

“and this mark on your neck, will now make it much more difficult for me to keep myself away from you. This mark will make a few envious of you. Many people want to be in your place. They'll do anything to be in your place and to keep them away if I have to hire millions of guards, I'll do that. I want to keep you safe. What happened today while interrogating was nothing but misunderstanding” jaebum said, his eyes softening as the words left his mouth. 

“I made him angry by yelling a— it's fine. You are safe, now. You should not be guilty. In this mafia world you have to let people go. They'll never be permanent, no one is permanent ``Jaebum interjected and tried to make Jinyoung understand. 

“not even me, jaejae?” jinyoung frowned. 

Jaebum smiled and chuckled. 

“no, you'll always be permanent to me. You are the only one I have. You don't know how much it scares me at night whenever you leave bed to go to the bathroom. It's just crazy, doll” jaebum chuckled sadly. Jaebum was scared to have a happy life.

“and when you got hurt, it hurt me too. I get upset when you get hurt, why do you do this? Are you not scared? Don't you think we should have a small family?” jinyoung asked curiously and the last question brought a tint of pink on his face. 

“I wish I could. I will do everything for you but a family is something which is difficult for me, for you, for us” jaebum wondered. What it felt like to have a family.

Jinyoung frowned and pouted. 

“why? Can't we?” he whined softly and furrowed his brows. 

Jaebum shook his head. 

“I don't want to. I don't want kids, jinyoung ``Jaebum replied dryly but he stood on his opinion.

“what if I want?” jinyoung pouted, tapping on jaebum's chest. 

“you are definitely not ready and let me tell you this again before you forget. I am not a family man, so don't expect something unnecessary like this from me. It's just you and business ``Jaebum said but it came out harsh that made jinyoung sniffled. 

He didn't reply to anything and sighing, Jinyoung hugged the alpha. 

Jinyoung was just a simple omega who dreamed of having a perfect home but he saw how this was shattered in seconds. Jaebum didn't want all of these. Jaebum wanted to live free and Jinyoung kept quiet. 

Jinyoung just closed his eyes and tried to forget whatever happened today or tonight. 

Meanwhile, jaebum had his own reasons to not have a family. He was called a snake, a curse and a curse doesn't have the right to start a family. 

➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖

It's Sunday and I posted! 

Okay I believe you guys know who killed chaeyoung, am I right? 

What must be the reason for jaebum to become like this? 

Poor jinyoung can't even leave without any problem.

I hope you guys enjoyed it!

Thanks for reading my book! I hope you like and read the chapter.

Thank you!

Love you babies!


	22. OHI 22

" where's the report?" 

Yoongi's eyes went to Youngjae who had the postmortem report ready. The dark room was lit up by the blaring screen of big TV that showed everything discussed in the meeting. 

Jinyoung was very calm and seated quietly at his place while his heart hammered against his rib cage. Jinyoung didn't look up, he was more interested in his fingers now. 

Jaebum grabbed the physical report and signaled youngjae to tell him about what he found. 

"Boss, the very first thing I would like to say is that the scent of jinyoung on chaeyoung's body was fake. It was artificially made to frame Jinyoung. If jinyoung was the culprit we could have easily found it by the fingerprints but it looks like someone used leather gloves and silver wire to strangle her to death" youngjae said out everything he found and looked at jaebum.

The alpha was drowned in his own trail of thoughts while his eyes casted at the report. 

"Why Jinyoung?" jaebum's voice came out in a whisper as if he was talking to himself. 

"um.... Boss we are actually trying to get to that point. But I think killing chaeyoung was just an excuse. She had no role in this at all" yoongi said this time. 

"Chaeyoung did have a role. Even if chaeyoung was here for jinyoung, she had her eyes on everyone. Chaeyoung reported me everything, she was like a walking camera" chanyeol gave his opinion. Chaeyoung was the eagle and killing her would surely make it easy for the person to do its work. 

Jaebum's head snapped upwards and he watched the screen. 

"chaeyoung was just a watchdog and framing jinyoung for the murder was to focus our attention towards something else. A childish act. They would have framed anybody but they chose jinyoung. Of course, he was weak to defend. 

Anyways, cremate her body and move back to work. We have wasted our time enough" the bored tone coming out of jaebum made everyone shocked. Youngjae switched off the TV and collected his file. 

Jaebum didn't cared about the murder, chaeyoung was made for that, to kill or to be killed. His omega was safe and that's what he wanted. Jaebum sighed and loosened his tie as the other members walked out of the room. Only Jimin and Mark were out of the discussion. 

Reason no. 1, jaebum was suspicious of Mark. 

Reason no. 2, Jaebum didn't want Jimin near his omega. 

Only jaebum and jinyoung were left, jinyoung had nothing to say, except to the fact how the alpha said why he was framed. It was true that Jinyoung was not able to defend himself but it made him feel low. 

Jinyoung's body went loose and he blinked twice. He was exhausted from this case and of him being humiliated. Jinyoung slipped down from his seat and hugged the sweatshirt around him that smelled like alpha. 

"jaejae" he called the alpha who whipped his face at him. 

Jaebum's arms welcomed Jinyoung and pulled him close in the space between his thighs. Jinyoung whimpered and lifted his arms to wrap around jaebum's neck. His head gently rested against jaebum's chest, his eyes closing as he heard the soft sound of heartbeats. 

"I had no intentions of making you feel uncomfortable" Jaebum spoke, his hand playing with Jinyoung's raven hair. 

" am I really that weak?" Jinyoung's eyes painfully stared at jaebum, who stopped breathing for a second. 

Jaebum gulped and shook his head. He didn't want to answer anything, Jinyoung was vulnerable and there was no denying. 

A small smile appeared on jaebum's lips, he lovingly caressed Jinyoung's soft cheeks. 

He was his reason to breathe to be alive and he just can't do that to jinyoung. There were many things that jaebum wanted to do for jinyoung and do with him but he couldn't. He could have run and hide away with him but he can't. 

"You have to be safe and protected," Jaebum said. Jinyoung frowned and huffed. 

"jaejae, don't lie... y-you feel that I- shh..i know better and I will do whatever I could do to protect you, no matter what. You are my weakness and they'll come to you to get me, do you understand?" jaebeom gave a stern look and Jinyoung gave a small nod and hugged him again. 

"I am fine, jaejae. You should not waste your money on me" jinyoung mumbled and snuggled against his chest. 

"we are this far, doll. I am not wasting anything on you. Everything I have is yours, you have the same rights as me, you are my equal, my omega, my position belongs to you. Are you not the little boss?" jaebum chuckled at the end making jinyoung smile at him. 

"I don't know, jaejae. I-I am not so smart to do all this stuff" he chuckled sadly. Jaebum winced internally. Jinyoung had no confidence in himself and it pained jaebum. Jaebum stood up, his arms lifting his omega. 

"You are perfect for me," Jaebum smirked. 

Jinyoung was embarrassed the way he was clinging to jaebum like a koala bear but Jaebum liked that. 

They reached their chamber and Jaebum ordered the servant to bring Jinyoung's food to their bedroom. Meanwhile, he began to undress jinyoung. 

He left Jinyoung naked on bed just in underwear and started to take off his shirt. 

"you see this?" Jaebum asked, turning his back at Jinyoung, pointing at his back. 

Jinyoung looked up, trying to find what the alpha was showing. He gasped when the light fell on jaebum's back showing him what he never cared off. 

He knew that jaebum had a magnificent dragon tattoo on his back with red and yellow flowers but the thing underneath was something that jinyoung never imagined. 

It was burned back. As if someone tried to erase something which was not in their hands or if the hatred was so much that it resulted in this. 

Jaebum's back was scarred and to hide that hideous image, jaebum inked his back. Jaebum had his jaws clenched as he stood there facing the cabinet. 

Jinyoung bit his lips and left the bed and got up. Jinyoung had no words to speak. He swallows a thick lump. It was not like he was the only one who went through pain, it was jaebum who suffered as well. 

His small steps took him to the alpha and without any fear Jinyoung's warm hand fell on Jaebum's tight and rippled back. 

Jaebum left the breath he was holding when he felt Jinyoung's caressing the lines of burns. Jinyoung's didn't forget to notice the beautiful tattoo that made his scar and suffering look so beautiful together. 

He leaned down and placed a small kiss on his back. Jinyoung let the kiss linger for a few seconds, feeling Jaebum's skin against his lips. 

"you don't hate it?" Jaebum asked, finally turning towards jinyoung. 

"w-why would I? It's b-beautiful and I don't care about it. You are more than this, ``Jinyoung replied. He was timid, talking like a big boy placed him in space. 

"You are more than this, too," Jaebum said, pulling Jinyoung close and letting his nose brush against Jinyoung's, making him blush. 

"how did you get that?" Jinyoung asked, wondering about what happened to him and Jaebum chuckled. Jaebum felt himself smiling at jinyoung. Maybe Jinyoung didn't notice but Jaebum was aware of all the scars on Jinyoung's body. 

He kissed them at night. Showing that his omega survived all that. Jinyoung had flaws but he was flawless in his own way. He was ethereal. 

Jaebum kissed Jinyoung and smiled, his heart skipped a beat. His body grew warm as Jinyoung's pheromones hit him. 

"you'll know it, soon. Your Im jaebum was not the best man in the eyes of some people. Your jaejae is cursed with this scar that keeps reminding him about the past. It makes me so happy that you don't care- I love you, I will always love you. You are mine '' Jaebum's eyes widened when he heard Jinyoung speaking. 

What was this? It's the bonding or his true feelings. Jaebum thought. After marking, it was common for mates to blur out everything they felt about the other one. Jaebum searched in Jinyoung's eyes to see if the mark was making him speak or if this was his real feelings. 

And at that time, jaebum failed to realise his omega was timid and very insecure about himself but his eyes filled with tears pushed away all the thoughts in jaebum's mind. 

His jinyoung would never lie about his feelings. He was his innocent little mate. 

This was jinyoung not the mating bond. 

Jaebum gulped the lump at the back of his throat and his thumb caressed the area of mark that made Jinyoung shiver. 

A smile spread on jaebum's face making him grin ear to ear. His eyes gleamed with happiness and he giggled, hugging Jinyoung close. 

"Oh my, I love you too, park Jinyoung" Jaebum mumbled and smooched him on his lips. Sealing their love and devotion to each other. 

Jinyoung was his and only his. Jinyoung didn't even ask about Jaebum's past but accepted him the way he was. Whether it was the true love or craving for love that made Jinyoung do that. Either way, jaebum was happy. 

➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖

"do you have any idea what they are talking about?" Jimin asked Mark with hope in his eyes as he played with the grass in the garden. 

Mark rolled his eyes and shook his head. 

"it must be something that they don't want us to tell them. This never happened, what brought this kind of change?" Mark huffed, puffing the air out of his cheeks. 

"don't mind me, but that omega is getting on my nerves. Because of him, the boss hit me twice and now we are kicked out of the meeting" Jimin growled, crushing the soil in his fist. 

"hmm... same thoughts. He is too serious with that silly omega. Underboss is cool with his omega. I just don't know what makes them act like an animal if anything happens to their omega. It's just an omega" Mark whined loudly and lying on the grass with Jimin that looked up in the sky and shrugged. 

"Yoongi thinks I am crazy but man, that omega is annoying. Every bad shit is happening because of him" Jimin clenched his jaws, while Mark's eyes fell on Jimin. A small smile spread on Mark's face as he watched Jimin boiling in anger against jinyoung. 

"I forgot! You are boss assistant, right?" Mark asked, making his eyes big and full with shock. Jimin growled and glared at Mark. 

"thanks for making me remember that, he has made me feel like a dog in reality!" Jimin snapped and turned to the other side to look at the scenery. Hearing this, Mark grinned ear to ear. 

Suddenly, Mark's phone started ringing and Jimin turned around. 

" pick up your phone Mark, it's ringing continuously!" Jimin whined loudly and Mark gave out a hesitant laugh, shaking his head. 

"ah... it's nothing just a number, leave it, man" Mark laughing, trying to brush off the noise. 

"Mark, it can be something important. Just pick it up, or give it to me" Jimin huffed, his eyes trying to peek into the screen but Mark hid his phone. 

"leave it, man. It's just Telecom company calling" Mark said while getting up. He was to run and Jimin looked at the male suspiciously. 

"um... see you later, man.... I gotta go!"Mark yelled as he ran out of the scene while Jimin watched the beta vanish into thin air. 

➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖

Hey babies!!!! Did you all enjoy the update?? 

Well... Who killed chaeyoung?? And why? Why did he frame jinyoung? 

We see some jealousy in people. 

Jimin and Mark are hell suspicious and crazy. 

And why the hell a phone call made Mark lose his shit?? 

What happened to jaebum in the past that made him like that? What about his burned skin? 

Answer them and you'll soon get the update to know about them. 

I hope you all like the chapter. 

Thank you so much for reading! 

Love you babies! 💙💙💙💙💙❤❤❤❤❤


	23. OHI 23

Chanyeol stood in front of the mirror shaving his grown stubble, his eyes fixated on the mirror through which he looked at his cheek. He woke up early in the morning and decided to get ready.   
His phone buzzed, making him look at the notifications.

He switched off his trimmer and grabbed his phone, his eyes squinting at the text. 

"Underboss, there's a meeting" his head whipped back at the voice. There stood yoongi at the door frame. In seconds, chanyeol's expression changed. 

"why the fuck are you in my bedroom?" he grumbled, walking towards the beta that rolled his eyes. 

"your mate welcomed me in. Nothing new, he is just nice to me unlike you" yoongi poked his tongue out and chanyeol quickly brushed past him towards his bedroom. 

"baby, you woke up? I told you to sleep, right?" chanyeol's stern voice came making baekhyun look up from his phone. 

"oh! Good morning, channie. I put a reminder on my phone to watch this series, sorry!" baekhyun blushed and giggled at the end. To hide himself from the embarrassment, baekhyun covered himself with the blanket. 

Chanyeol rolled his eyes and glanced at yoongi. 

"you are done informing? Now go back to the meeting room and arrange my files for the meeting and schedule my day and don't barge in whenever you like" chanyeol said, making baekhyun giggle again. 

Yoongi chuckled and winked at Baekhyun, and he left the bedroom. 

"hmm.... You have become really naughty since your heat ended" chanyeol teased while walking towards bed. He tickled baekhyun, making him laugh loudly and gasp for air. 

"n-no channie, no!" baekhyun laughed, tickling the alpha back who laughed even louder and fell on bed. Baekhyun quickly sat on top chanyeol and his hands started to work for tickling and this sent chanyeol into hell. He was too sensitive for tickles and chanyeol went all red. 

Before chanyeol could even catch him, baekhyun ran to the other side of the bedroom to save himself but chanyeol already got him. Throwing him onto the bed and diving in for a kiss. 

They shared sweet kisses but it didn't last long because baekhyun pushed him away. 

"You have a meeting, channie!" he shrieked and chanyeol whined loudly. It was a painful moment for the alpha to pull away from his mate but he managed and ran into the closet to change his clothes. 

Baekhyun was grinning at the alpha, while his hands played with the fluffy blanket. Baekhyun looked at his bed, messy and filled with different plushies and chanyeol's belongings. 

Baekhyun was in his own pretty little world, when chanyeol came running to him and kissed him deeply on lips, making him smile in kiss. 

"thank you! Have a nice day, channie" baekhyun giggled and let go of chanyeol. 

Chanyeol gave out his signature smile as he left his bedroom to attend the so-called urgent meeting. 

It was a few minutes that chanyeol left when baekhyun felt his stomach churning and his face grimaced at the weird sensation. Baekhyun gagged a little and cupped his mouth. He hunched forward and dashed towards the bathroom area without leaving a second. 

The view of the sink made him gag even more and he threw up in the bathroom sink. Baekhyun's eyes watered as he puked his stomach till it emptied. His chest heaved up and down with the burning sensation in his throat. 

Baekhyun turned the knob on and let the dirty stuff go all the way in the drain and quickly washed his mouth and mouth washed his mouths and washed his face with cold water to calm himself. Baekhyun's heart was raging and his head was hurting like someone banged it against the wall. 

This all exhausted him to the core and his body felt weak. Baekhyun wanted to enjoy his day but now his body is slumping towards bed to pull his day off to sleep. His head hit the pillow and in seconds, baekhyun fell asleep. 

➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖

"Mr. Kim I hope you have your intentions crystal clear, I wouldn't allow any mishap" Jaebum said in his alpha tone, indicating that he was the dominant. 

Mr. Kim tilted his head and smiled sweetly. His eyes become small and his smile widens, as if he was mocking at jaebum. 

"yes, sure. You have my words, Im" Mr. Kim chuckled and signed the contract. 

Mr. Kim was no one but Kim Namjoon, a very well known person in Germany who owned a number of factories and worked in trading. Namjoon was looking for ways to meet jaebum. Namjoon was Korean and he wanted to be known in Korea and be famous and the headlines of the front page and the only way to do that and gain recognition was Im jaebum. 

Im jaebum was the power. 

Jaebum was suspicious of this man's act and he was very careful, he warned the man numerous times but Kim took it lightly. Maybe, he was aware of the power that jaebum held.

Kim Namjoon stood up and pushed his hand forward to shake hands with jaebum. Namjoon sucked his breath in as he inhaled the scent around jaebum. It was different, it was hypnotizing and it definitely didn't belong to jaebum, that's what the alpha thought. 

Namjoon was about to leave the alpha's hand but he felt something like current and yanked away. 

His eyes filled with confusion but he put a curtain on them and signaling his CA, he left the meeting hall but didn't forget to take a note on that scent that made him forget about himself. 

"Hyung, why did you use your supreme powers on him?" chanyeol asked and jaebum shook his head, chuckling at the man's expression. 

" He was too easy and relaxed around me. I want people to be afraid of me and my power ``Jaebum reason and grinning at his brother, he walked out of the meeting room with chanyeol. 

"Youngjae and Jimin, I want you to find everything about this Kim Namjoon from Germany" he ordered and both the betas nodded like robots. 

Chanyeol bowed at his brother and parted away. Jaebum expected Jinyoung's arrival but he was sad that Jinyoung was not there. He found yoongi walking from the back and decided to ask him. 

"beta yoongi, have you seen jinyoung?" jaebum asked and yoongi rolled his eyes up to think deeply about it and he remembered. 

"Boss, I saw you going to the alpha's chamber with your laptop" Jaebum's eyes squinted in utter confusion and gave out a tight smile before running towards his chamber. 

Why the hell does he need a laptop? Jaebum thought. 

Jaebum took a deep breath and blocked his pheromones and carefully turned the knob. Jaebum was not suspicious of his omega but the fact that his laptop had many important files which were confidential made it an issue. 

He twisted the knob and opened the door. His eyes snapped towards the bed where his omega planted his ass. Jinyoung was sitting in front of his laptop with earphones on and his eyes wide while hand cupped his mouth. 

"is there a clip of me murdering?" jaebum muttered to himself. The alpha was not sure what his omega was watching, it could be anything. It could be him, cutting off someone's tongue or pictures of all the people he has killed who crossed their limits. 

Jaebum sweats and rushes to the bed but before his eyes could even take a glance of the screen, the laptop was slammed shut by jinyoung who was shocked by his sudden appearance.   
Jinyoung was all red and his eyes wide in shock. He was literally panting out of nowhere but jaebum knew something was wrong and suspicious. 

The alpha snatched the laptop and opened the screen. The screen was blank for a few seconds so it gave him time to glare at omega who was at the verge of tears. 

"daddy....n-no!" jinyoung sniffled, his hands trying to grab on to the alpha's hands. 

"Why are you crying?" Jaebum asked with a hint of anger. It was getting on jaebum's nerves and suddenly the screen lit up. All happened in seconds. Jinyoung ran into the closet with his blanket while jaebum's eyes bulged out as he stared at the screen which was playing nothing but porn. 

"jinyoung! Who the fuck told you about this!!?" he yelled in anger slamming the laptop back at its place. He knew well that he didn't keep porn on his laptop, and the pornhub icon indicated that his omega google them and literally chose one of them. 

"daddy I heard beta yoongi talking about this! I-I didn't do anything! He even told me the name of the website, I promise, daddy! I didn't do anything!" he heard Jinyoung's crying voice, screaming from the closet. 

Jaebum felt his head exploding as he placed his laptop carefully on bed and took a deep breath. 

"you fucking tainted my doll's eyes, Min Yoongi" he grumbled as he stormed outside his bedroom to take that beta's soul. 

➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖

"boss! Believe me! He was curious to know. He said he wanted to learn so I gave him the name of the website and your laptop, he is a very nice omega. I know, boss" yoongi sweated and blabbed out everything he could and smiled like a good boy he was. 

"he was watching a fucking third grade porn video and you are reacting like this?" jaebum growled animalistically at the beta who jumped back looking all scared. 

Jaebum turned to look at Jinyoung who was reading Korean literature book, his eyes all tense and focused on the text while his eyes trying not to meet Jaebum's. Jaebum wanted to laugh loudly at his omega who suddenly became so saintly. 

"jinyoung?" jaebum called. The omega slowly looked up from the book showing how deeply lost he was when in reality he was listening to the beta's and jaebum's conversation. 

Jinyoung walked towards jaebum and stood behind him, not wanting to face the alpha directly. 

"doll, did you ask him?" jaebum asked and jinyoung shook his head. 

"h-he was talking about this to beta Jimin, jaejae. When I asked him, he said it's a good online video course that helps people learn how to do it better. '' Jinyoung blurted out everything that Yoongi said to him. 

Jaebum pinched the bridge of his nose and huffed loudly. He looked up at yoongi and tiled his head as he glared at him. 

"online course?" he gritted his teeth out. 

" no boss! There's a misunderstanding!" yoongi gasped in fear. 

"I'll fucki—jaejae! No!" jinyoung grabbed jaebum's hand. 

Jinyoung pouted and looked at his feet. Jinyoung was troubled and he was unable to deliver his raw emotions. 

"It's not beta Yoongi's fault," Jinyoung sniffled, getting all embarrassed of the unwanted scoldings. 

It's not like jaebum was against of watching porn video, he was not happy with the fact that, jinyoung had such a handsome, sexy and nice alpha, who could fuck and make him cum like crazy. 

Jaebum was Jinyoung's alpha and he was disappointed like why he watched it when he could get much better than that.

Jaebum yanked his hand away from Jinyoung and grabbed Jinyoung's wrist in his one hand, he growled. 

"you better read your Korean literature. I'll see you tonight, doll but first let me have my way with his clown!"   
➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖

Hey babies!!

OMG OMG why is baekhyun puking, probably sick right?

Hmm... Kim Namjoon doesn't sound right and what was he attracted to? 

Boy, yoongi is dead. Gosh poor jinyoung was caught red handed. 🤣🤣🤣🤣

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. 

Thank you so much for reading. 

I love you all! Bye!!❤❤❤❤💙💙💙💙


	24. OHI 24

"where are the alphas?" Baekhyun asked, smiling softly at beta yoongi who grinned back at both the omegas. Baekhyun was feeling weak as usual with his upset stomach while Jinyoung was not in the mood to have a talk with the beta standing in front of him. 

"they are in the gym. It's been days since they hit the gym today. If you wanna go, I'll take you ``Yoongi chuckled and Baekhyun jumped up and down in happiness. Meanwhile, Jinyoung nodded like a miffed baby and tightened his hold on his plushie.

It was obvious that the raven head was in little space and really grumpy at the moment. 

"yes, we will go! We never went to a gym" baekhyun squealed and giggled. Yoongi sighed and gave their attire a look from top to bottom. Baekhyun was wearing a pastel green onesie while Jinyoung wore a dress shirt probably taken out from jaebum's shelve and teddy bear shorts. Jinyoung followed the beta with his small steps and soon they reached the gym. 

It was nothing special but the place really had a strong scent of alphas.   
Baekhyun quickly pushed the door open, his smile wide reaching from ears to ear. 

"channie!" he called in happiness only to stand there in embarrassment. The room was filled with workers who were doing exercise. 

"ummm.. The bosses are in that room. It's the common area" a cute guy said winking at baekhyun who scowled at yoongi and stomped his way to the respective room. This time, baekhyun didn't dare to squeal like he did before and stomped his way towards his alpha who was lifting weights.

"channie" he said in his small voice asking for attention and hugged his sweaty alpha's muscled body. 

"baby, I am sweaty" chanyeol groaned and baekhyun whined loudly, hugging him tight. 

"but I am angry" he grumbled and chanyeol rolled his eyes as he kept the weights away. 

"You sit here, I am coming from the shower room" chanyeol pushed the omega away because he was feeling disgusting with the smelly sweat he broke into the gym.

Meanwhile, Jaebum watched his omega sitting on the couch near the treadmill. Jinyoung was tightly hugging his plushie. Even though he was psychically present here, he was mentally somewhere else. 

Jaebum knew his omega was not at all the same. He was in little space and really grumpy.

Jaebum was known to the fact that his omega was angry with him because he caught him watching porn again in his cell phone but jaebum wasn't harsh on him to affect him like that so what was the other reason? Jaebum had a big question mark on his forehead. 

The alpha completed his planking and wiped his forehead by the towel around his neck. He waved at baekhyun who was waiting for chanyeol and walked to jinyoung. Without an exchange of words, he extended his hand and showed his index finger to Jinyoung to wrap his dainty fingers around it. 

Even by the small touch, Jinyoung felt hot. His body temperature was high like fever and Jaebum's expression turned into worry. 

"baby doll, are you fine?" jaebum asked softly, his hand pushing away Jinyoung's fallen hair over his almond shaped eyes. 

Jinyoung swallowed thickly and nodded. 

Jaebum didn't reply, instead he leaned down and kissed his head in affection.   
"Let's go to the bedroom, I need to shower" he smiled softly and started walking while jinyoung waddled behind him. 

Jinyoung was lying on bed with his plushies around him, scented covered in jaebum's musky and tasty scent. He was waiting for his alpha to arrive from the shower while laying down and playing with the soft stuffie that his alpha gifted. 

Jinyoung was craving food. Not some fancy food but for crispy rice. He felt embarrassed talking to his alpha after the incident. It was night time and Jinyoung was watching a very nice porn video with two men making love passionately, that's what Jinyoung understood. But unfortunately, the omega fell asleep while watching it and the porn was on the whole display when the alpha arrived in the bedroom. 

Jaebum was just annoyed with the fact that his omega was watching porn as if it was some kdrama series. In reality, Jaebum was not a fan of porn and he didn't like them enough to be addicted to it. 

After that jaebum confronted and asked jinyoung to approach him whenever he feels horny. Timid Omega only nodded and didn't say much. 

"Baby, don't suck your thumb. Daddy got you paci, right?" suddenly jaebum's voice ran in Jinyoung's ears and he quickly yanked his thumb away from the mouth. He was so lost in the thought that he started sucking his thumb. 

"sowwy" Jinyoung quickly mumbled and got up from his previous position only to be attacked by the alpha. Jinyoung moaned sweetly like honey in jaebum mouth and kissed him back. 

Jaebum smiled as he pulled away and caressed Jinyoung's cheeks followed with a kiss that lasted more than a few seconds. 

"did daddy do something?" Jaebum asked with a frown and sat beside his omega in boxers. Jinyoung blushed and shook his head. 

"then?" he asked, pressing on the question. 

"I... am hungry, daddy '' Jinyoung said with pout created on his lips while he crawled in Jaebum's lap to get comfort.

"what do you want to eat, cutie?" he cooed at his omega and squeezed his cheeks. Jinyoung was extremely cute and pretty for his alpha. 

"sh-should jinnie mwake somethwing" jinyoung pouted, snuggling against jaebum chest. 

"why? I can ask the chef to make for you, don't worry ``Jaebum quickly responded but Jinyoung shook his head. 

"come on, daddy! I-it's been days that I made anything! Pwease!!" jinyoung whined, pulling away from the alpha and grabbed his hands. 

Jaebum felt himself smiling at his pretty alpha who was so adorable. Jaebum quickly wore his sweatpants and lifted Jinyoung in his arms, forgetting Jinyoung's favorite dolphie, he took his omega to their kitchen area. 

➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖

Jinyoung's pov

" so, how much time will it take, darling?" Jaejae asked as he stood behind me, hovering over my shoulder.   
I tap my chin with my index finger and hummed. 

"a-approximately ten minutes" I said, thinking about the time and giggled. 

"ten minutes? Why so long!" I heard him grumbling and his long arms wrapped around me. 

"because, it's nurungi, daddy. I-it will be goldwen and cwrispy!" I giggled at him. 

(nurungi is a crispy rice chips) 

"so, we have ten minutes and we can do anything at this time," daddy wiggled his eyebrows, making him confused. Yes, we are going to make seaweed stew. 

"What else will we do then daddy?" I asked. He always confuses me. I saw his expression changing and his hand slide down to my bottom, making me jump.   
Why does he have to tease me in the kitchen? I pouted at him. 

I saw him leaning down, covering my tiny self to his giant one. His shower gel smelled so fresh that my heart went all thumping, thumping because of him.   
Meanie. 

He brushed his nose against mine and placed a quick kiss on the tip of my nose before I could even react. 

"we can make out, we can cuddle or we can cuddle and make out together" 

"we kith this mowning" I frowned. Why he kisses me so much, it makes me feel funny all the time. 

He shoved his face in my neck. It's so tickly! He always tickles me, even in the middle of night.

My laugh came out weirdly loud and pinched his nipple, making him yelp. I quickly covered my chest with my hand and ran towards the dining table to hide myself before he found me tickles me even more.

I saw him regaining from the pinch and it made me contain my laugh. Daddy doesn't like his nipples getting pinched. He will catch me soon. I went red. I was so lost in the train of my thoughts when I felt two strong arms around me. I yelped loudly and was lifted up in the air. 

"nwo! Daddy!" I screamed and quickly hugged him because of heights. He is such a meanie. 

He quickly peppered kisses all over my face in apology. I giggled and pulled my face away and cupping his face I kissed him. I made him worry for no reason. He is so kind to me. Poor daddy. 

I kissed him for a few seconds, feeling his lips against mine. He was so nice and cold against my hot body. His arms tighten around me, pulling me into his body even more with no gaps left between us and kissing me deeply. 

His big hand rubbed my back in such a soothing way that I moaned in his mouth. Daddy never failed to make my heart race. Our lips slowly parted away and daddy gave me a softest peck before he finally pulled away. 

I was panting in his arms. His kisses were really rough and to move at his pace was difficult. He was always like that. 

"baby, crispy rice!" Daddy yelped and I turned around to run towards the stove to turn it over to cook it from the other side and poured a little of oil only to hear him make noise. 

My brows furrowed and I looked at him. 

"w-why? Ywo will nwot get fat, daddy" I said, huffing at the end. 

"I need to be on di- Why!? Ywo are still sho handsome without a diet" I interjected and squeezed his cheeks in anger. Why does he have to diet when he is already in good shape? He will still be the daddy I love. I hissed at him. 

I quickly took it off my crispy from the pan and made another one. My crispy cooled down and it was hard and I broke it into pieces. 

"daddy! We made it" I sprinted to him and quickly sat on his lap to eat what we made. 

➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖

"Channie, I don't think I am fine," Baekhyun mumbled as he sat on the bed grabbing his throbbing head. He sniffled and welcomed the alpha onto the bed. Chanyeol hugged his omega and peppered a few kisses on head and cheeks before pushing him down on the bed to lie down. 

Baekhyun stretched his body out of fatigue and curled against chanyeol. Even though his eyes were droopy and blinking in sleep, Baekhyun didn't stop staring at chanyeol. 

"you are not feeling well, baby. Why did you eat that fried squid?" chanyeol chuckled as he asked baekhyun who whined looking all guilty. 

"I never had squid in my life and it looked so appealing. It was really tasty, channie" Baekhyun whined. He was tired of explaining how good that food tasted. Baekhyun whimpered and snuggled against chanyeol to get some warmth. 

"I saw you vomiting after eating breakfast. You'll fall ill if that continues. We can't do that, you are too precious for me, little one" chanyeol kissed baekhyun's little nose and smiled. 

"yeah, I can't handle some food. Channie can you bring me the green tea I left in the fridge. My stomach can hold that very well" he politely asked his alpha, who nodded and quickly went to the kitchen to bring what his omega asked for. On the way back, he grabbed a pack of crackers. Chanyeol was very considerate when it came to his omega. 

He brought a mug for his omega to drink comfortably. 

"tomorrow, we are going to the doctor. I am free after the meeting, okay?" chanyeol said and set the appointment.

"okay, as you wish" baekhyun mumbled and drank his green tea in one gulp. He smiled like a fool at chanyeol with pink cheeks. Chanyeol hummed softly in response and let his possessive arm wrap around baekhyun's waist. 

"Will I get an ice-cream sandwich as a treat, channie?" baekhyun asked, his slim finger making circles on chanyeol's thigh muscular arm. 

"that depends on what the doctor says" chanyeol chuckled and snuggled against his omega. He fitted perfectly against baekhyun's small body. His tasty scent of cherry was dense and it had another scent that chanyeol was not able to catch. 

Chanyeol shrugged internally. His omega was not well and affected him in several ways so he let it go. After an exhausting session in the gym, he was back to his comfort zone called baekhyunnie.   
He left his omega card fingers in his hair and ease him out. Chanyeol's soft locks felt amazing to baekhyun. He loved playing with his alpha's thick and strong hair. 

"You are handsome," Baekhyun said out of the blue after admiring his alpha's face. Well, it was a mental note but somehow baekhyun spilled it out. Chanyeol was taken aback and rolled his eyes at Baekhyun who pouted. 

"come on, baby. Why you have to be so loud" chanyeol was flustered and whined to scold his omega who laughed. 

"Sorry, I was just talking to myself and it's not a lie," Baekhyun said and giggled. He caressed chanyeol's cheek and kissed the alpha's plump lips, nibbling it, he kissed him deep. 

"Have I ever shown you how beautiful you are?" Chanyeol smirked as he pulled away from the kiss and slipped his hand inside Baekhyun's shirt to tease him. 

➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖

"Your shirt smells so good, daddy," Jinyoung cried out. He was wearing a jaebum's shirt which was laid out for the meeting and Jinyoung's little mind thought it was a good idea to wear his daddy's clothes just before the meeting.

"take it off, doll. Daddy has to wear it" Jaebeom dryly said as he dried his hair with a blow dryer. 

"I-I am not dirtying it" jinyoung scowled, pouting at the alpha. 

" doll, it's the last time. Take it off or I am punishing you" jaebum growled lowly after switching off his blow dryer. He glanced at the wall clock, he had like an hour left for meeting to start. And, here his omega was getting all bratty. 

Jinyoung pouted deep and shook his head in denial. 

"nwo" he huffed, hugging the shirt tight and inhaling his daddy's scent from it. 

"baby doll, do you want daddy to punish your precious butt?" jaebum said in his low voice, his whispers leaving goosebumps on Jinyoung's body. Jinyoung's lower lip jutted out and he stood on his tip toes, trying to match alpha's height.

His eyes turned in puppy eyes and he batted his eyelashes. 

"I don't look cute, daddy? It's such a pretty colour, ``Jinyoung said in a cute tone. His hands wrapped around jaebum's waist. Jaebum watched his omega in amusement. No matter what, his omega was ethereal and so adorable. 

Jinyoung's captivating eyes didn't leave Alpha's sharp and cold eyes which feared so many people. No one dared to make such a long eye contact with Im Jaebum, challenging him to do something but here, jinyoung was. 

He was asking for it. 

Jinyoung gasped and bit his lips to not let a moan escape from his mouth when jaebum smacked his ass and squeezed his soft flesh so hard to leave a possessive mark. 

"you look very pretty, Jinyoung. You will look even prettier when daddy will make you scream in this shirt" this remark left by jaebum made jinyoung gulp in response. He felt something weird. 

Did his ass just throbbed? Jinyoung thought and pouted. 

Little did he know, his alpha was not going to any of those stuffs because he was grounded from all the activities because of watching some educational sex videos called as porn. His daddy hated that. 

"cute, so this is mine, now?" he giggled, kissing the corner of jaebum's lips. 

The alpha gave a tight smile and shook his head. 

"no, baby doll. You are taking this off" the alpha smirked and quickly gave Jinyoung a peck on the lips, he grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it off from Jinyoung's body. 

To Jinyoung's decency, he was wearing his polka dots shorts. 

"meanie!" Jinyoung screamed, running towards the closet to wear his own clothes, while the alpha laughed loudly.

Meeting~~~

Jaebum said out all the policies and terms of the contract and made all the doubts clear regarding the association of the two groups. 

Namjoon's group belonged to a foreign group so he had to clear out some things so that they could work together with no mess and misunderstanding.   
Jaebum was perfectly fine with the meeting, while the other party, especially Namjoon, was feeling weird. 

Not to forget, he was getting attracted to a certain scent that kept him distracted. He didn't realise the direction of scent and it caused him more confusion. 

Chanyeol saw the tension in Namjoon's behavior and decided to ask Yoongi to keep an eye on it while he tried telling his brother, who only nodded to brush off the topic. 

The meeting was coming to an end and finally Namjoon was free to inhale this delicious scent. 

Why this scent is so strong near Mr. Im, is this some perfume o-or he is an omega? Namjoon wondered. Thus started pondering him as soon as the meeting ended. 

Namjoon didn't believe in shit like destiny but this scent was calling him, mocking him. His growing attraction towards the scent was crazy. Namjoon was not pussy to hide away from the alpha just because of the scent. 

He stood straight on his feet and with his sexy smile, he shook hands with jaebum to part away but he noticed something. When he closed, the scent was too strong, as if the alpha was dripping with the scent. 

"excuse me, Mr. Kim but what the fuck!?" he heard the Supreme alpha snap at him with a guttural growl. Namjoon came into his sense and realised he was leaning towards the alpha. 

"my apologies, Mr. Im but believe me, my intentions were not like that" Namjoon went polite with his words. He was somewhere scared if the alpha would lash out on him but fortunately, he was saved. 

Jaebum sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, he nodded and gave his fake smile. He was fucking done with this attitude. 

Jaebum signalled youngjae to show Mr. Kim his way out while he rolled his eyes in annoyance. 

"I was talking about this in the meeting and you ignored me, hyung" chanyeol complained and jaebum waved his hand as if to leave it in the past way. 

Both the alpha's left the conference room with the capos who were bickering at their back. 

"Mr. Kim is still here" yoongi said in a surprised tone while they passed the living room to the dining hall area and jaebum cocked his brow at the alpha. 

"I forgot my briefcase and coat" Namjoon gave out a silly laugh and jaebum nodded. Meanwhile, chanyeol and Jimin gave Namjoon a very suspicious look. Man, he was weird. He kept staring at the dining table for no reason. 

"Master! Young master cut his finger while cutting vegetables" a servant came running towards jaebum in worry. Her eyes showed how much she was scared for herself. After all, jinyoung was precious. 

Jaebum clenched his jaws at the servant and turned around to see if the guest alpha was still present or not. Guess, he was taking his stuff from the servant. 

"doll, how did that happen?" jaebum asked the small figure sitting on the chair of the dining table with his head down and tears rolling down from his eyes. 

As soon as Jinyoung heard Jaebum's voice, he quickly stood up. 

"pwomise, you'll not scwoled mwe" Jinyoung's sobbed, blinking his tears away from his rosy cheeks which were red from crying. 

Jaebum folded the sleeves of his shirt and without saying a word, he lifted his omega in his arms. 

"First, we will heal this, then we will talk about it," Jaebum said in a soft yet stern manner, making Jinyoung quiver his lips. 

"pwomise, you'll not scold me, daddy" he cried against Jaebum's chest who didn't answer. He was not going to promise jinyoung for any stupid reason. 

Meanwhile, alpha Kim Namjoon stood near the entrance with his mouth open staring at the scene in front of him. 

"Mr. Im is fucking daddy in front of my salad?" he mumbled to himself as he stood astonished on his place. He was totally clueless about this man and now it was all crystal clear.

"Mr. Kim, you look very free, snooping here and there" youngjae's dead tone rang in Namjoon's ear who shook his head and quickly ran towards his car.

➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖  
I am sorry to disappoint a lot of you! 

I hope you all enjoyed this update. 

Jaebum is such a tease and jinyoung is done with him and is he nearing his heat? 

Baekhyun is such a cutie, I hope he will be fine and chanyeol as well, they don't know what's gonna happen. 

Mr. Namjoon saw something which he should have avoided. What is going to do? Woke against jb or he'll be competing against jb for something which is not his? Or he will try to be more friendly for his benefit. 

We are missing the mark. Oh my gawd!!!!

Please like and share!!! Bye bye!!

Love you all!!


	25. OHI 25

The birds chirped early in the morning, singing nature's song. A soft breeze made yellow curtains dance against the window. The sun is playing peekaboo with clouds and giving out his soft warmth. Winter was slowly fading away and it was the time of spring. Welcome to a new time, blooming of flowers and happiness. 

The alarmed buzzed sharp at seven, making muffled groans erupt from the sheet. A big hand snaked out of the flood of sheets and switched the alarm off. It was enough for him to wake up.  
Jaebum groaned against his pillow and placed his phone back on the nightstand. 

His eyes tried to open up but it was still heavy with the daze. Jaebum's hand habitually sneaked around his omega's body and pulled him close against his chest. Inhaling Jinyoung's vanilla scent, his hand slid inside Jinyoung's shirt and roamed his hand on the soft skin. 

Meanwhile, the omega whined cutely and let out some incoherent words and snuggled closely against jaebum's broad and wide muscled chest. This rustle caused jaebum to open his one eye and peek at him omega. 

Messy hair, pouty lips and rosy cheeks. His omega was looking so pretty in the morning. While jinyoung used to curse himself for looking like a monkey's baby early in the morning. Jaebum leaned down and kissed Jinyoung on head and let his lips stay there for a few seconds. 

"Good morning, doll," Jaebum muttered softly and playing with the back of Jinyoung's neck, he carefully pulled away from him. He hated to part away from the omega. He sighed and stood up. 

Jaebum heard a small knock on the door of his bedroom and wearing his slippers, he walked towards the door but stopped. He realised he was not wearing a shirt. Quickly grabbing one from the floor, he wore it and opened the door. 

No, jaebum had no issue with his shirtless self, it's just, his omega was the only special one to see it now. 

He opened the door and grabbed a tray from the servant's hand and gave a curt nod to their good morning and closed the door. 

The tray had strong coffee and newspaper. 

He placed the tray on the table and sat on the bed to drink his morning coffee. He was drinking his coffee, when he heard the rustling beside him. Jinyoung rustled under the sheet for a few seconds before he woke up. In sleep, he got up and kissed jaebum on his cheek.

"doll, your shirt had ridden up" the alpha chuckled and pulled down the gathered material around Jinyoung's chest. 

"uh.. Mhmm" jinyoung mumbled to himself and nodded while rubbing his eyes. 

"gwood mowning" jinyoung mumbled and placed a kiss on jaebum's head and rolled to the other side of bed to go for peeing. 

"Baby doll, don't slip" the alpha warned and Jinyoung just nodded, minding his hand which was injured while cooking. Jinyoung was banned from the kitchen for a few days but jaebum realised that his omega will not use the kitchen at all. 

Jinyoung's eyes were closed while he did his work and dragged himself towards the basin and mirror. 

"jaejae!" he called with a sleepy tone and a few seconds later, the alpha arrived. Jaebum had taken off his shirt and he quickly started to help his omega. Jinyoung pushed his hair with headband and with the help of jaebum, bs brushed his teeth. Once it was done, Jaebum pumped Jinyoung's blueberry foam face wash on his palm and gently massaged Jinyoung, who stood with his eyes tightly shut. 

"Bend down a little, baby" the alpha said softly and Jinyoung did as he was told. Jaebum washed his face and pressed a soft towel against Jinyoung's face to pat dry his face. 

"E-eyes," Jinyoung said, asking his alpha to wipe around nicely near his eyes. Jinyoung opens his eyes and smiled at jaebum. Getting on his tiptoes, he placed a kiss on jaebum's chin. 

"Wait for me, I'll get ready and we will change clothes," the alpha said and Jinyoung nodded. 

"should I pick clothes for you?" jinyoung asked with hope and jaebum nodded. 

"what about your hand?" Jaebum asked and Jinyoung shrugged. 

"i-its fine, now" he smiled. Jaebum felt his body tingle when Jinyoung's pheromones flared up a bit, causing him to lose his sanity. Even if it was just a second, it was crazy. 

"Okay then, go pick out whatever clothes for me" he gave his side smile and didn't object when his omega reached to kiss him.

"so, we are wearing a couple outfits?" jaebum asked with a hesitant tone as he stared at himself in the mirror with jinyoung beside him. Jinyoung's ears went deep red and he nodded. 

He kept fidgeting with his fingers and jaebum found it strange. 

"What's the matter, doll?" he asked as he grabbed his wallet from the table and walked inside the closet to quickly grab his gun, not showing his omega like how he carried a gun all the time. 

Jinyoung swallowed thickly and asked jaebum to sit down on the edge of the bed. Jinyoung felt dizzy at the scent of alpha and wrapped his arm around Jaebum's neck, as they were now at the same level. 

"i-i know, my pheromones are high and low a-and I cannot control it well. B....but jinnie wants to g-go o-outside with d-daddy" poor omega said out with a lot of courage. It was a time when omega's were thrown in the house and banned them from going out, so it freaked out the omega. 

Jaebum raised his brow at his omega and his arms wrapped around jinyoung, to bring him near. 

"Daddy will take you out on a date" Jaebum smirked and Jinyoung's eyes widened at the sentence. 

"really, jaejae?" jinyoung exclaimed and jaebum nodded, his hand cupping Jinyoung's bubble butt, squeezing it a bit before shoving his hand in. 

"D-daddy!" jinyoung was blushing at the kneading of his ass. Jaebum growled and pulled his omega for a lip lock. 

Jinyoung kissed his alpha, not letting him go. Feeling his lips against the alpha's soft one made him feel better.   
It was a long peck and Jinyoung giggled when the alpha lifted him up in his arms. 

"yay!! Let's go on a date!!" 

➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖

"ch-chanyeollie... I.. I want to say something, ``Baekhyun's voice cracked as his eyes ran up to Alpha's full height, towering over his small figure. 

He played with his red pullover and bit his lip at the unpleasant feeling he was feeling since morning. 

"Tell me, baby. What happened? You seem stressed" Chanyeol got worried at his omega's behavior. Baekhyun looked stressed and his body shuddered. 

Baekhyun and chanyeol were getting ready to leave for the doctor's appointment but baekhyun felt difficulty in staying normal. 

"

c-chanyeollie.. I am a sc-scared, my heart is ra-racing. I don't wanna g-go" baekhyun's eyes brimmed with tears. Chanyeol frowned and hugged his omega close. Baekhyun was breathing slowly and his eyes were shut tight. He was trying to fight the anxiety in him which was making it hard for him to stay sane. 

"i-it's okay, little one. We will go later. Drink a little bit of water" chanyeol brought the rim of glass near to baekhyun's mouth. The omega took two small gulps and whimpered. His fingers tighten around chanyeol's shirt. 

"I'll just call the doctor and tell him to pay a visit" chanyeol mumbled to the omega and took out his phone from his pocket. 

"Will I be fi-fine, chanyeollie?" Baekhyun asked, grabbing Chanyeol's hand. 

Chanyeol decided to take care of his omega at home and make some comfort food for him. Baekhyun was unwell for a few days and chanyeol realised how crucial it was to call a doctor. He helped Baekhyun to get on the bed and covered him with a thin blanket. 

Chanyeol was trapped in the middle. He wanted to talk to his omega but he couldn't, Baekhyun was sensitive and the way he begged for his soul to be calm and collected was something Chanyeol never wanted to see. 

Baekhyun always cried for himself in the bathroom to grant him peace, let him live with no pain and most importantly, take away all the memories he had from the past. No one had control over them but looking at omega it looked like he was brainwashed for something which was impossible. 

"Dr. Kim, I apologise that I was not able to visit your clinic. Can you pay a visit to us? Baekhyun is not feeling well" chanyeol said on the phone while searching for a medicine in the drawer.   
It was certain medicine that chanyeol would offer baekhyun on his stressed night. 

He took a pill from the pack of sleeping pills and gave it to baekhyun with water to swallow. Baekhyun did as he was told and intervened his fingers with chanyeol. 

"w-will you stay? I.... I am so-sorry, I wasted your day" baekhyun's voice came out lower than a whisper. It was still audible and sounded painful and heavy. A tear rolled down from the corner of his eyes and chanyeol quickly wiped it away. 

"shh.... You need to sleep, baby. I am here for you all the time" chanyeol said and leaned down to kiss baekhyun's forehead. Baekhyun left out a shaky breath and whimpered. 

"thank you" he mouthed at chanyeol. 

"anything for you, little one" chanyeol smiled even though from inside he was shaking and losing his senses. Baekhyun never behaved like that and chanyeol realised it was something that was playing with his omega's mind.

There felt like arranging baekhyun's plushies on the bed when though it was all arranged well in the basket. He arranged all the plushies and flooded the bed with soft cotton blankets. The bed now looked full and warm. He was sure his omega wouldn't feel lonely at all. 

Chanyeol stayed with baekhyun, in fact he spooned him. While taking care of his lover, he unintentionally created a nest his sweet. 

'Maybe, Mr. Kim is busy' he wondered and looked at the time. He was expecting Mr. Kim paid a visit but now it felt like Mr. Kim needed a visit. He was just pissed at the doctor. 

He remembered he had met with the members from a charity group for betterment of omegas. 

He bit his lips while taking the decision of leaving his omega and shaking his head, he left the room. He created a nest for him, so he felt relieved that his omega would be fine. 

'I'll come soon' he said to himself and shoved his phone in his pocket. 

➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖

"ah! That movie was great! After a long time we went out!" Jimin laughed loudly as he walked between the couple. 

"yes! I never imagined a parasite would be that great!" youngjae said out loud. He was still in the movie phase. Mark drank his coffee and smoked at them while his phone continued to ring in silent mode. 

"we should go out and eat some meat, what say?" Mark suggests, earning both the betas attention. They both cheered and did their dance in the name of dinner. No one ever said no to meat, especially, free meat.

Jimin quickly located the nearest restaurant with a nice meal and they called a cab. Cab was easy because nobody could follow you or tab on your car number. Neither could they put any kind of device on the car. 

"who is paying for beer?" Jimin clapped his hand, moving his head with the song playing on the radio in the car. 

"I am paying for ramen" youngjae replied with a smirk and Jimin huffed. 

"so, it's me again? Don't drink too much, I am already broke" Jimin grumbled and Mark laughed loudly. 

"so what? I am giving meat treats. Be grateful ``Mark rolled his eyes and ended the conversation when the car halted in front of the restaurant. Jimin was first to get off and paid the fare. 

He walked inside and glanced at the back to see a couple walking in. He quickly showed me. corporation card to get a quick VIP room ready for them. 

"did we get it?" youngjae asked with excitement. Jimin smirked and nodded. 

"we got instantly. Let's go and start ordering" mark grabbed Jimin by arm and they all rushed to the booked room. 

"shall we order the expensive one, it's been days!" Jimin cocked his brow at Mark who grunted in response. 

Meanwhile, a car stopped in front of the restaurant. The glass of the window slid down as a certain someone looked out with his black glasses and beanie. His eyes burned holes at the back of the man, sitting beside Mark. His eyes squinted at sudden hatred, thrown at the laughing capo. 

What was his relation with the beta? He wondered but didn't care enough to think. If he became an obstacle that kept him away from Mark, he was going to vanish. 

He was not called psycho for nothing. 

He was not going to allow anyone. 

"you come here, leaving me alone?" he grumbled to himself in a venomous tone and hissed in anger. The glasses rolled up back and the stranger rubbed his nose with the cuff of his sweatshirt in a rough way. 

His body burned with the image of Mark sitting with someone else than him. That image of beta was now making him see red. He growled and grabbed the bottle of burden. Emptying the bottle, he clenched his jaws while his eyes turned veiny red. 

The blood inside his body was boiling and his head was spinning and a voice hammering in his head, asking him to take away the obstacle between him and Mark. He hated the foreign scent on mark. 

"you just wait, motherfucker. I'll get what is mine and you will suffer" gritting his teeth, he ignited the engine and let his car roar and drove at full speed.   
➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖  
Hi babes! I updated! 

I hope you all really liked it. 

Poor baekhyun can't keep calm and his anxiety is increasing. I hope he gets help soon. 

Why baekhyun is getting anxiety attacks. 

Okay, we have some jjp tension coming through. 

Can we all guess the guy in the car? This bitch likes to mark and try to hurt someone. 

Please wait for me! I hope you all enjoyed it! Thanks! 

Bye bye!! Love you all!😍😍😍


	26. OHI 26

"Kim Namjoon, he has recently gained his name in business. He came from Germany. His significant other, Kim Seokjin, and his parents live in Germany. They don't have any relation to the mafia. Namjoon and Seokjin have been spotted many times in Korea but we didn't hear a single word about him from Mr. Kim" all the information was spilled out by beta capo youngjae, who closed the file and looked at the alpha. 

" anything other than that? What did he do before or anything suspected about him? Is he related to any association?" the alpha questioned. 

Youngjae frowned and shook his head. 

"boss, the man has given loads of money to keep his information confidential. Yes, there's one information that seokjin is an alpha, who is his boyfriend but Mr. Kim also has someone else named, Kim taehyung. He is a beta and most of the time, he used for display by Mr. Namjoon" youngjae explained and pushed his hair back. Only youngjae knew how difficult it was to take out the information. 

Jaebum sighed and stared at the screen for a few seconds before he exhaled the breath he was holding and stood up from his place, while youngjae switched off the projector. 

"it's fine for now. Tomorrow, I need you to bring some load of cash and feed them to get whatever information you need and ask yoongi to increase the amount of security” Jaebum ordered and youngjae furiously nodded. 

"okay, boss!" he said out loud and let the alpha leave the room first, so that he could organise everything in the room. 

Jaebum left the office wing and looked down from the railing to see his worker moving here and there in work. Jaebum sighed and made his way to the living room. According to the neighboring street gangs, someone has invaded the area twice. Whoever has invaded knows well about the timing of working in the area. 

Jaebum was in deep thought thinking about the invader, when suddenly he felt someone invading his very personal space. 

"boss!" the man exclaimed, making jaebum growl. 

"easy, boss! It's me!" Jaebum squinted his eyes at Yoongi who wore weird pink colour gloves. 

"why the fuck are you acting like a clown?" the alpha said in a low voice, his left eyebrow twitching at the beta's dumb self. Hearing this, Yoongi huffed and rolled his eyes. 

"boss, I learned to make cheese pasta" yoongi smirked, folding his arms in front of his chest. 

"I am still not over with you and your porn and you are telling me about a shit you learned?" jaebum scoffed making yoongi gasp. 

"boss! It's Jinyoung's recipe. You talk trash about your mate's food, that's disg—ugh *cough* *cough*! Yoongi was stopping in the middle while Jaebum had his fingers firmly wrapped about Yoongi's neck. 

" I am in no mood for nonsense, get the fu—Daddy?" jaebum gritted his teeth while venomously spitting at yoongi. Fortunately, the alpha stopped by a voice and yoongi took a breath of relief. 

"jinyoung?" the alpha's grip loosen up around the neck, while the beta ran away to save his life. Jaebum's eyes turned into glowing gold with specks of orange. This was the colour of the alpha's eyes, who was entering into a state, where his beast controlled him. 

The omega quickly ran towards the alpha at lightning speed. His clothes moved with him which was jaebum's old, used shirt and sweatpants. Jinyoung looked like a baby in those big clothes. 

Jinyoung was in heat and needed his daddy's clothes to provide him some relief. Clothes gave him comfort and kept him cool. 

" daddy! Babydoll misshed ywo!" he squealed as he reached the alpha, hugging him tight. Jinyoung giggled and stood on his tippy toes, while his eyes went all wide at something. 

"awwwwww... Pwetty eyes, daddy!" Jinyoung gasped and awed at the changed colour of the eyes of the beast.   
Jaebum smiled and his hands settled on the sides of Jinyoung's body. 

Before jaebum could say anything, jinyoung pouted. Getting all sad and pouty. 

"daddy.... D-do ywo have pwages?" jinyoung asked with a hope in his big, curious, almond eyes. 

Jaebum blinked in utter confusion and then nodded. He remembered leaving an old contract, he must have left some pages. 

"Daddy has some, do you want daddy to take you?" he asked, his eyes still glowing but Jinyoung didn't care. 

"upie, upie, Daddy" he said in his soft voice and in seconds, the alpha scooped him in his arms. The omega was blushing and gushed out the pheromones for his alpha in the process. Suddenly, jaebum growled and sped his way to his office with jinyoung in his arms. 

"daddy, jinnie was misshing ywo sho much. Whel did ywo gwo?" jinyoung asked, once he was settled on the head seat of the office. The seat of the mafia boss. He played with the hem of his shirt and whimpered. 

The alpha took a deep breath before answering. 

"Daddy was busy, doll. Sorry" he sighed and took out a bunch of useless papers from the cabinet. Jinyoung pouted and looked down. His daddy was really busy. 

"darling, these are enough?" jaebum asked, showing the stack of pages. Jinyoung's eyes widened in shock and they sparkled. 

"sho mwany? Tank ywo, daddy!" jinyoung grinned ear to ear and made grabby hands. Once, he was in arms of alpha, jinyoung cupped jaebum's cheeks and pressed his soft lips on the jaebum's. Kissing jaebum like he was Jinyoung's favorite candy. 

Their lips moved together in sync, tasting each other and loving the feeling. Jinyoung felt his lips melting at the kiss, it was hot yet so passionate and amazing. 

"hmm.. Daddy ``Jinyoung moaned in Jaebum's mouth. 

"yes, baby" the alpha groaned back. Feeling his pant tightening. 

"Take me to the bedroom," Jinyoung ordered. Right now was the situation where the alpha was ready to do everything for his omega.

Jinyoung was picked up again. 

On their way to the bedroom, Jinyoung had his mouth latched on Jaebum's neck. He kept sucking a small patch of skin over the scent gland of alpha. His tongue licked the skin and his teeth scraped the area, making it tender to suck it off nicely. 

Jaebum would be lying that he didn't feel himself twitching. 

The alpha took the stack of papers away and carelessly placed them on the table, while he kicked the door closed after entering their bedroom. Once upon a time, the alpha was used to entering in his clean bedroom with no other scent. Right now, the bedroom has become a play area, especially bed. Jinyoung's nest. 

Jinyoung fell on the bed with a thud and his lips left a moan at the feeling of the soft mattress and scent under him. 

"daddy.... Come, pwease?" Jinyoung's voice quivered. 

" Daddy has to go, " Jaebum said. His sanity was to love his omega in the purest way. He didn't want to work on instinct. 

"pw-pwease.... It h-hwurts, alpha daddy" he sniffled, his eyes welled up with tears. He turned red and started to unbutton his shirt. 

When the words went in Jaebum's ears, his body tingled. He felt it so electrifying. His eyes were blessed when his shirt fell off from Jinyoung's shoulder, showing off erected, pink nipples. 

They were swelled and looked so tempting. 

Jinyoung's nipples were juicy and his buds were thick. It was easy for jaebum to suck it and bite it. Jaebum's mouth watered at the sight and in seconds, the alpha threw his coat away. 

"ah... Daddy" jinyoung whimpered. His hand gently placed at the back of the head of alpha. Jaebum's tongue licked the bud till the tip of the nipples touched the skin. 

Jinyoung winced but his hand didn't stop caressing alpha's hair. Like a baby, the alpha kept sucking on the nipple as if something would come out. With a small pop his nipple was freed but it was erected again by the cold air hitting the swelled nipple. 

"daddy.... Sho rough" he pouted at the alpha. Jaebum started playing with the nipple, squeezing and pulling the soft yet hard nipple gently while his mouth gave the same treatment to the other and this time Jinyoung's grip tightened on the roots of alpha's hair. 

Jinyoung mewled. 

"daddy... " he couldn't say anything more. The area around his nipples were red and throbbing. His alpha sucked his pink buds so well that he could still feel jaebum's tongue on his chest. 

Jinyoung was throbbing for his alpha and his head was clouded with nothing but only pleasure, he was seeking. Jinyoung couldn't move an inch because of the weight of the alpha over him and this was the biggest disadvantage to him. His alpha kept assaulting his nips making it harder for him to resist. 

His body trembled and a cry left his mouth and jaebum pulled away. The omega was breathless and panting in need to relax his body which was high of alpha's pheromones. 

"I guess, your heat will cool down for now" jaebum muttered, pulling off his omega's pants to clean him. The flustered omega was out of words and his eyes were already half lidded with exhaustion. 

Jaebum ran his fingers through his disheveled hair, thanks to his omega, to style them back. He licked his lips for the last time, wanting to go back and suck his omega's fluffy and milky skin. 

Jaebum hovered over his baby and kissed Jinyoung on the lips. It was the most loving and the softest kiss by the alpha, he pulled away and carefully pushed Jinyoung's blue colour pacy between the two petals of the lips. He smiled to himself and grabbed one of the plushies heavily scented by his scene and adjusted it near Jinyoung's body. 

Jaebum slid down Jinyoung's underwear and gathered wipes from the side table, he cleaned Jinyoung's cum from the front and placed a kiss on his navel. Jinyoung whimpered and wiggled that caused him to chuckle. 

Next, he cleaned Jinyoung's hole covered with slick and threw the wipes away, not before burning them. He didn't want anyone to smell his omega's slick and try to take his baby in his absence. 

Once everything was done, he took out a nice pair of stain shorts and slid it up to the waist. He decided to leave his omega to rest in little space. Little space exhausted Jinyoung more and made him needy twice, so it was a better option for him to sleep. 

He threw covers on Jinyoung and placed a kiss on Jinyoung's forehead before leaving the bedroom. 

➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖

"I hope you are feeling better now, love" Baekhyun blushed at the last word used for him in front of people. Baekhyun nodded at chanyeol and sat on the chair, sliding out for him to sit down to join others for dinner. 

"Underboss, boss surfaced to supreme" yoongi said. Chanyeol looked up and his brows furrowed at his beta who stood there in an apron with a spatula in his hand. 

"why?" chanyeol asked and his one arm was possessively wrapped around baekhyun who was wrapped like a burrito. Bakehuj. Was not feeling well and he was cold so there was no choice than coming like that. 

" I have no idea. I just ran away like a mouse. Jinyoung saved me" he grinned and grinned at Baekhyun who smiled back. 

" Okay, I hope he is in a good mood. He is very sensitive to scent in supreme mode, maybe because he is nearing to run?" chanyeol sounded hesitant but yoongi shrugged. 

" I don't know, underboss. This was the second time I saw him. Anyways, I made dinner tonight, please enjoy it” Yoongi stated whatever he saw and ended with an extremely polite tone. 

Suddenly the room went silent. Yoongi gasped and ran back into the kitchen leaving baekhyun and chanyeol alone. The alpha has a stoic face, no expression leaving both of them clueless. 

The servants quickly bowed at the arrival of the boss and scurried their way back to the place to avoid any unnecessary yelling. Jaebum sat on his head seat and his eyes snapped at baekhyun for a moment. His senses were heightened and he was able to detect slight differences. The scent around Baekhyun was thick and different. The omega noticed and looked away as if the alpha was mind reading him. 

Jaebum's eyes still had specks of orange and it made all of them shut their eyes out. No one dared to speak. The supreme was still on the surface and that caused problems to others.

"good evening, hyung" chanyeol greeted and jaebum nodded, his eyes falling on the omega.

"How's he?" he asked signalling at baekhyun. 

"he is fine. We tried contacting doctors and visiting them but we couldn't” Chanyeol explained. 

The supreme alpha gave a nod. 

"where is jinnie?" Baekhyun asked in his small voice, his voice crack while talking to the alpha, who chuckled. Then, they heard small thuds of stomping feet coming towards the dining table. Hearing this, the alpha pushed his chair back and spread his thighs but the omega walked away. 

Jinyoung had a cute scowl on his face. The Supreme alpha stared at his omega who sat the other side away from him, looking all small and delicate in his big shirt. 

"Jinyoung, come here" the alpha called but jinyoung shook his head and hugged his plushie tightly. 

"Jinnie, alpha jaebum is calling you" Baekhyun whisper yelled, asking his friend to go and obey his alpha but Jinyoung was in brat mode. He shook his head and pouted hard. Jinyoung was angry with his alpha. Jaebum did not realise it was the second time when Jinyoung was angry at him. 

The alpha growled and said in his stern voice " you will come here, if not, it will not be nice" jaebum's supreme voice made jinyoung stop on his track. Jinyoung's body trembled at the alpha's command but he shook his head. 

The reason why the jinyoung was angry at jaebum was, jinyoung was left alone after he released. The omega was looking forward to it but jaebum didn't want to work on his animalistic behavior and do something which he regrets later. The more jaebum resisted the more the need will grow. Jaebum was trying not to scare and tired off his omega but this was only fueling him to mate with jinyoung more.

Jinyoung woke up alone with his plushie beside and was totally devastated. He waited so long for his daddy to touch him and make love to him. Jinyoung felt stupid to give in and his daddy left. Jinyoung was going crazy day by day from this torture. 

"okay, you'll not listen to me. I shall ask Jimin to throw away all the plushies” Jaebum dryly replied, not fond of the behavior of his omega. Jinyoung scowled deeply and hissed. 

Seconds later, he stood up and stomped his way towards the alpha who was staring at him. Jaebum's eyes glowed and watched his omega finally coming towards him. Jaebum spread his thighs for his omega to slide in and settle on his lap.

Jinyoung did exactly what jaebum expected and his arm quickly wrapped around Jinyoung's waist. 

“will he throw them now?” jinyoung asked, looking at alpha with his puppy eyes and jaebum shook his head, smirking. 

“I won't even let him touch them” Jaebum replied, pulling Jinyoung close to his body and kissing his head. 

Once everything was settled, the servants started to serve dinner. It was fried chicken that made Jinyoung and baekhyun excited, who quickly dug in with sauce dip. The alphas watched their mates eating so happily and enjoying themselves. Jinyoung almost forgot about the incident and almost fed his alpha but quickly stopped at it. Pouting, he yanked away the chicken and ate it, causing jaebum to laugh. 

Minutes later, yoongi came with the dish of the night, mac and cheese. Both the omegas were excited and the alphas were grinning at it too. It's been years that they had mac and cheese as a family dinner. 

Yoongi especially served them with a big, heart winning smile on his face. The plate looked almost fancy except for a few mistakes here and there. 

Jinyoung was first on to take a bite and seeing how his friend liked it, baekhyun took a bite as well. But, the smell and taste of cheese made baekhyun stop for a moment. The smell hit him at the back of the throat while his stomach churn causing Baekhyun to run towards the bathroom to puke his guts out. 

Jinyoung's eyes widened as he watched the scene in front of him. Before Jinyoung could even stand to help his friend, he was harshly pulled by the alpha.

“chanyeol! In my office right now!” he growled in his supreme alpha voice that made everyone shudder at the voice. 

➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖

Hello!!!

Sorry I am updating less but that's all I can do with a busy schedule.

So, what did alpha jaebum sensed around baekhyun? 

Why is jaebum resisting so much when it comes to jinyoung? 

Why doesn't he want to do it with jinyoung?

Why is jaebum so harsh with his omega? 

What is chanyeol gonna do?

It was a short update but I hope you all enjoyed it. 

Thanks for reading!

I'll come back soon! 

Love you all! Bye bye!💙💙💙💙💙💙❤❤❤❤❤


	27. OHI 27

The mansion fell into deep silence. The quality time they were spending went into a deep hole and now, a huge tension was created. Jinyoung was locked down in his own bedroom while Baekhyun was alone in his own bedroom. The silver haired omega was crying his eyes out with no stopping. 

He had no idea why everyone was angry at him. Baekhyun was scared and frightened, he was sensitive right now and it triggered him even more. Baekhyun was unable to understand why his mate was called in office for no reason. He wanted chanyeol beside him, he was his comfort. 

Jinyoung was angry at himself and at the alpha. He sat in the middle of his huge bed with the army of his plushies. Jaebum acted so inconsiderate and insensitive towards him and his baekie that jinyoung was agitated. 

He was angry and very pissed at the alpha. Jinyoung remembered correctly how he was thrown over Alpha's shoulder and within a few seconds, he was thrown onto the bed and before he could register, the bedroom door was locked. 

This left such a bad impression on Jinyoung that he wasn't able to cope with it. Jinyoung was in little space and he needed so much care but no, he was thrown like a ball in the air with no fear. 

Jinyoung decided to create an army of his own. His army consisted of all kinds of plushies who would attack his mean daddy. For protection, Jinyoung wore Jaebum's coat and hid all his miniature plushies inside the coat pocket. 

Little Jinyoung was unable to understand that his mean daddy was a mafia boss and he was not afraid of a plushie attack. 

Jinyoung placed all the pillows at his side neatly, leaving his mean daddy's space empty. 

He was going to show how mean he could get by stealing his daddy's pillow. Yes, this is the meanest thing Jinyoung could do. 

🏵🏵

“Did you ever think about what happened to our mothers?” the supreme alpha said in his calmest voice. It was the calm before the thunder. 

Chanyeol paused and looked up. 

“Hyung, mom did no— answer me in yes or no,” Jaebum interjected his brother's words. 

Chanyeol winced and shook his head. He did not want to think about it. It was in the past, but jaebum was still hanging on to it. Scars don't leave easily and it was latched onto jaebum like leach. 

“no one lived after giving birth, chanyeol. What will you do with a baby with no mother? Will you bring another omega?” jaebum asked, his eyes squinted at his brother in anger. His voice is getting harder and rougher as his nails dig in the leather seat. 

“no, hyung. Baekhyun will not face any problem” chanyeol said with confidence in his voice. 

“even your mother didn't feel a problem but she died, leaving you alone. My mother died, leaving me alone” jaebum sneered at chanyeol. 

“hyung, it's all in the past and nothing can happen to baekhyun. We are not like dad, hyung. Let me have my family” he begged his brother, wanting him to understand the situation but jaebum was not backing down. He knew what happened in the past. Jaebum was not going to pretend that everything was butterfly and rainbow because he suffered the loss of mother and insults that were thrown at him and at the end, what he got? Nothing. 

Jaebum realised, his brother was big enough to take the decisions, he was no one now. He was just Im jaebum, the mafia man who was cursed and fucking scared to have his own family. He was so cowardly that he wasn't able to see his brother having his own family. 

Why was he so scared? 

He knew, he was not going to make the same mistake but what about his omega? 

“you are right. It's all in the past” the Supreme said with no pain in his eyes. His throat felt tight and pinched him like thorns. His head was aching with the flashes of his past clouding in his head. 

“y-you may go” he said looking away, while grabbing his cigarette and lighter. 

His voice stammered, his hand trembled while clicking the lighter on but jaebum did not care. He was feeling suffocated and as soon as his brother left, the lighter fell off from his hand and they snapped open the drawer to grab his pills. 

He chugged down a few pills not caring about the amount. He just wanted to not feel anything. He had enough of it. His eyes were stinging red and his face paled. 

Jaebum quickly grabbed another lighter and flickered the flame in front of the cigarette. 

He inhaled, letting it set down in his body for a few seconds before he exhaled. 

“it's not in the past” he muttered to himself. 

He stayed in his office, his jaws clenching and gritting. Jaebum was grown in such a hard way that he was devoid of all the pain but something from the past keeps them alive and eats him from the inside. Crushing his finished cigarette, he lit a new one and stormed out of his office to his chamber. 

He unlocked the door of his bedroom with one hand and growled before slamming the door open that banged on the wall. He was drained already. He did not realise that he shed his dense pheromones which had a burning scent that caused the small figure on bed whimper. 

Jaebum's eyes flickered from orange to red, they were fluctuating. Jaebum's eyes fell upon the mess in the room but also on the omega who walked towards him in his clothes. His left hand hung by his side with a cigarette between his two fingers. 

He expected his omega to throw tantrums, of course bratty jinyoung was on another level. 

“daddy……” jinyoung called, his voice was soft and very gentle. He sensed his alpha's pheromones and paused when his eyes fell on the cigarette in his alpha's hand. He frowned. What made his daddy smoke. It was a bad habit. 

“don't smoke” he sniffled. His daddy was sad, his daddy was dealing with something that he could not register easily in his little self. 

His voice quivered and his voice went shaky. 

“don't pwease” he asked again and carefully pulled out the stick between his alpha's fingers. 

Jinyoung crushed the cigarette under his slipper and looked up at his alpha, who was staring back at him. His long hair fell over his eyes making him look even more intimidating. 

“go back to sleep, jinyoung” the alpha said. He did not want to face his omega in this condition. He gulped a thick lump as his jaws clenched. 

“my name is babydoll, daddy” jinyoung huffed after sniffling and hugged his daddy. 

The alpha chuckled and wrapped his arms around his omega. 

Jinyoung pouted and his shoulders fell. Jinyoung realised his daddy was not going to be cheerful soon and it was his responsibility to make his daddy happy just like how his daddy makes him happy too. 

“you sound sho sad” the omega was not liking how his alpha behaved. It was so depressing. 

“I am not, what will make me sa— daddy should nevew hide things from mwe” jinyoung cried. He wiped his tears away and kissed his alpha on neck. 

“come to bed” jinyoung grabbed the alpha by wrist and dragged him towards the bed which was heavily scented by Jinyoung's delicious scent. 

The alpha was pushed down to sitting position onto the bed and his coat was taken off following with his shirt. Jinyoung was standing between jaebum's thighs while he tied a low pony. The alpha looked down, not feeling to have any conversations but he didn't know how serious Jinyoung was about this. 

“ look upie, daddy” jinyoung cupped the alpha's cheeks and made him look up. 

“why did ywo smoke, daddy?” Jinyoung sounded so heart broken. His daddy was not like that, to smoke in front of him. 

“doll, it's late. Let's go to bed” jaebum sighed and grabbed Jinyoung's hand from his cheek and called him to bed. The omega nodded at his alpha and crawled under the blanket to get cozy and comfortable. 

Jinyoung's arm automatically went around alpha's chest and his palm caressed the burned skin making jaebum shiver. Jinyoung closed the gaps between them and started to give kisses on his jaebum's chest. 

“these are still mean to ywo?” he frowned, asking and bit his lips. 

“you are so curious, darling” the alpha sadly chuckled. He nodded and took a deep breath in. 

“should I not be?” jinyoung smiled lovingly at jaebum and his hand caressed his back again. 

“I love you, hubby” jaebeom said out of the blue, making Jinyoung blush at the alpha. 

“I love you too, my jaejae" Jinyoung squealed and showered jaebeom with smooches. His nose brushed against jaebeom's and they kissed again. 

“I know, everyone should be happy with the news about baekhyun but what happened in the pas— it's otay, let them be happy, daddy” Jinyoung smiled. The alpha sighed and nodded. 

If it wasn't his fault and if he was not the curse, he would have been happy. Suddenly, jaebeom was hit with another thought. Jinyoung was in heat and needed him but Jinyoung looked calm. 

“doll, what happened to your heat?” jaebum suddenly, making jinyoung bite his lips in embarrassment. 

“I… I..took heat suppressant injection” hearing, jaebum gasped in shock and quickly pulled away to check his omega. 

Jinyoung was in heat, he was in little space and he took injections which were so painful just for him. Jaebum was speechless and ashamed. Jinyoung blinked his eyes rapidly to push away the tears and kissed his alpha. 

“an omega should behave according to their alpha's need, right?” jinyoung asked and jaebum shook his head. He kissed Jinyoung deeply on the lips and hugged him. 

“why did you do that? Daddy never asked you for injections, right? Baby, it's harmful!” the alpha almost yelled in worry. 

“sowwy… jinnie wanted to attack daddy with plushie armt b-but daddy was sad, so jinnie quickly took it” jinyoung explained. 

“never do that ever again, okay?” the alpha was so scared. Injections were so painful that could cause death or infertility to omegas and that's not what jaebum wanted. 

Jinyoung snuggled against the alpha, inhaled his intoxicated scent and hugged jaebum close, fitting in his arms that provided him so much warmth. 

🏵🏵

Jinyoung flushed the content in the toilet bowl and placed his hands on his hips, he walked out of the bathroom with his cute whiskered smile. He threw off his fluffy slippers and climber on the bed to snuggle under the blanket. 

His alpha's scent filled the insides of the blanket making him feel so safe and home. Jinyoung kissed jaebum on his lips, making him groan softly. Jaebum's sleepy arms registered the presence of their darling and pulled them near to sleep. 

Jinyoung flushed out his daddy's cigarettes. He hated them from the very beginning! Jinyoung's pretty eyes drank handsome features of his mate, beautiful dark twin mole, chapped yet pretty lips and his thick eyebrows. 

“what are you staring at?” a deep, husky voice erupted from the man and Jinyoung jumped in place. Jinyoung was shocked and blushed at his alpha. 

“did I wake you up?” jinyoung asked and jaebum shook his head. He shifted close against Jinyoung's chest and rested himself there. Sometimes, jaebum liked being nestled by his omega. 

Jinyoung's soft scent was so calming that jaebum preferred to be like that. A knock on the door made him growl at the person. 

“jaejae, no” jinyoung muttered against jaebum's forehead. 

“m-master, tea” the voice came from outside and jaebum groaned. 

“I think, I'll set a kitchen in the bedroom only” the alpha groaned and left the bed to attend to the person at the door. Jinyoung giggled and stretched his body and yawned. 

Jaebum gave a curt nod at the servant and grabbed tea tray from the servant and closed the door. He was not interested in looking at someone beside jinyoung right now. His baby was there on the bed waiting for him. 

“baby, where did your pants go?” Jaebum looked confused and huffed at his omega who sat there half naked having no idea about where his pants go. 

➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖

“strawberry milk!” 

Raven haired omega squealed loudly, making the chefs laugh. Jinyoung, after working for hours, was finally able to make strawberry milk for his friend, who was carrying a pup. 

“baekie! Drink up!” jinyoung giggled, giving a big glass of it to baekhyun and sat beside him, resting his body after work.

“what happened yesterday?” jinyoung asked cutely and baekhyun blushed. 

“Nothing, he thinks he has said something that hurt alpha jaebum but he is happy with the news. I still can't imagine that I and chanyeollie are going to have a baby. ''Baekhyun was so happy and his smile kept widening. Jinyoung smiled as he heard his friend talk. He was happy for his friend. At least his friend was happy. 

“your arm is swollen” baekhyun glanced at Jinyoung's arm and frowned. Baekhyun took a gulp and smiled when the perfect taste of milk hit his taste buds. 

“um… I took an injection. Jaejae was not well, so I didn't want to bother him” jinyoung pouted. Seeing Jinyoung sad, Baekhyun's shoulders fell. 

“it's okay, was he angry at you?” baekhyun asked, he was worried about Jinyoung. The raven head shook his head and grinned. 

“no, it's just he does not want to do it with me in heat. I can't force someone for my nee— then what about you Jinyoung? The pain you feel. Injections are not good for your body. They will trigger heat faster the more you use it” baekhyun interjected and jinyoung bit his lips. 

“he said the same” jinyoung felt bad, his Jaejae was labeled bad but he was not. Jinyoung faced so many things that he was modified into a robot. Jaebum broke the omega who came in the mansion, who was so scared and timid but there were so many things which were attached to jinyoung. Jinyoung can only day dream about them and nothing. He was asked clearly not to bring up that topic again. He will try to be happy with the happiness of others. 

That's all Jinyoung can do. That's what an omega was supposed to do. 

“hey!!!! What is going on here?” Beta Yoongi's voice jumped in making both the omegas look at him. 

Jinyoung rolled his eyes and chuckled.

“I made strawberry milk want some?” jinyoung perked his eyebrows and yoongi nodded, joining beside baekhyun who was already drinking it. 

“where is beta Jimin? I only see you and beta youngjae around” baekhyun poked the beta who sighed while shaking his head. 

“He is supervising a construction area with Mark,” Yoongi replied half hearted. 

“Jaejae is still not over your educational site” jinyoung commented before giving him milk and yoongi laughed, showing his cute gummy smile. 

“He is on my throat all the time, jinyoung. At least he doesn't yell at you” yoongi sounded sad. Of course a fake sad, he had no attraction towards the alphas. 

“You never know,” jinyoung sang and giggled. 

“Anyways, the boss is invited to a party. You all are going?” yoongi asked and both the omegas shook their heads. 

“no idea and chanyeol wouldn't even take me” baekhyun grumbled, keeping his glass on the table beside the sofa. 

Yoongi looked at Jinyoung for answer and realised how territorial his boss was, so that was out of the question. 

“never mind” yoongi scoffed and drank strawberry milk in one go. 

“delicious, we can run a shop” he suggested and baekhyun laughed.

“ beta yoongi, you earn so much but every time you eat anything, you want to open a shop for it” baekhyun giggled and yoongi scratched his ear in embarrassment. 

➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖

“boss, will this suit look good on me?” Jimin whined, turning towards the alpha who nodded without looking at him. 

“boss! I and youngjae had to attend the party, will you see or not?” the beta complained. He was already running late and this party was an opportunity for him to have some fun. 

Meanwhile youngjae wore a tailored suit and gelled his hair back, giving a nice classy look. 

“Jimin, youngjae is ready, what are you doing?” the boss tilted his head and pointed at the other beta. 

“ he has that one suit that he wears all the time!” Jimin grumbled and beta youngjae growled. 

“this red suit looks amazing, now wear it and leave!” jaebum yelled at his assistant. 

Jimin miffed at his boss and pushed youngjae out of the room. There was no use of arguing with them. He had to wear his red suit that he saved for long. Huffing, he and youngjae made their way to the car to drive to the party. 

The betas finally arrived to the party. The mansion was not huge like theirs but the decorations were on point and fancy. The betas met few people they knew or they had contracts. 

"boss is going to miss all the dishes we are going to eat" youngjae snickered and Jimin smirked. 

"it was their decision, anyways let's eat food have some talk and leave" Jimin suggested. Both the betas were busy with in the conversation with the other guest when Jimin felt a tap on his shoulder. 

Jimin's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, thinking who it could be in the crowd to know him so well to tap him for a call. His hand automatically nudged youngjae, who turned around with him. 

Jimin turned and his eyes made its way to the man standing in front of him with a smirk while his eyes pierced in him. He was leveling to his height, his dark eyes covered by the curls of hair falling over his dark orbs making it difficult for him to recognize the face. 

The man chuckled and extended his hand, fingers filled with rings, showing how passionate he was for the accessories. Jimin's body didn't reacted for a second but his hand clasped the unfamiliar man's hand. 

Before Jimin could even ask, the man introduced himself. 

"Kim taehyung from Kim industries, I hope you are enjoying the party" 

➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖

Hey!! Did you all liked the update??

I think jaebum got hurt with the words. 

Will this affect jaebum's relationship with jinyoung? 

Finally baekie is preggo!!! 

Jinyoung was such a considerate baby but why is he behaving like that? Did something happened to him? 

Youngjae and Jimin going the Kim's party!

Who is Kim taehyung???

I hope you all enjoyed! 

Thanks for reading. 

Love you all!! Bye bye!!❤❤❤💙💙💙💞💞💞💞


End file.
